Ganondorf In My Crawlspace
by the-science-of-corruption
Summary: So, I'm your normal bored, nerdy, and obsessed teen, right? Wrong. Find out what happens when Ganondorf opens a portal to the human world in my basement and I get sucked into the land of Hyrule, complete with annoying monsters and hot heros. R&R! Link/OC
1. The Villain of Many Names

**Hey, y'all. I randomly wanted to do an OC Zelda fic, so here it is. The first part seems kinda random, but that's usually what happens in our house at nine. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or any kind of Star Trek theme. I'm not that lucky. My life is depressing. I like nachos. More random stuff. Purple.**

**

* * *

**

"NOOO! It's nine o'clock! I'll miss the theme!" I leapt out of the car and sped up the garage steps into the house. Frantically I dashed to the living room, only to find that Sarah Jane was watching Pride and Prejudice. Mentally cursing my older sister, I flew down the stairs into the messy basement. Flicking on the lights, I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping to the appropriate channel.

The USS Enterprise filled the screen, customary thruster sound in the background as Captain Jean-Luc Picard's voice came out of the television. "_Captain's Log, Stardate 49382.1…" _I sighed with relief and plopped down on the couch.

Over the next two commercial breaks, I made myself a bowl of popcorn and some ice-cold water, as we didn't have any iced tea today.

It was a good episode, as usual, but I won't bore you with the details. Supreme omnipotent being with an annoying and arrogant attitude (A/N: Nice alliteration!) gets bested by Picard yet again (Go Frenchies!) with some slight Troi/Riker shippage on the side. Nice.

I waited for the credits to end- I love the music- and flicked off the TV. Though it was ten, I did not feel tired. I should've, I've been out shopping for a dress for my uncle's wedding since five pm. (You have no idea how many dresses his fiancé had picked out.) I felt strangely, I don't know, weird. Odd. Like something was going to happen. Not that it would. I've had that feeling before, and nothing ever happens. My life is just exceedingly boring like that.

Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head with one of those little sigh-like noises people make while straightening up.

Suddenly, I heard a small noise coming from the unfinished side of the basement. We keep our junk there, and that's where the crawlspace is. I used to pretend there was a portal to a make-believe world back there, before the toy shelves got put in.

Thoroughly creeped out, I stepped tentatively towards the sound, passing through the open door into the dark room. There was some bluish light coming from the crawlspace. A thousand creepy things passed through my mind, aliens and monsters and vampires and werewolves, making me step back. But curiosity got the better of me, seeing as the source of the blue light was exactly where I my 'portal' used to be.

Pressing myself up against the wall, I peeked into the crawlspace.

All the boxes which held our decorations for various seasons were gone. All the Easter Bunnies, our old book, suitcases, maternity clothes, every kind of junk we own was gone. Instead there was a swirling vortex, like one you would imagine was in the Season 2 finale of Doctor Who, the Void, which you've never seen, only heard about from your older sister. In the vortex, which took up the entire back of the crawlspace (about 10 feet long and 4 ½ feet tall,) was the silhouette of a tall man, his head thrown back in what I assumed was laughter. My first thought was Kronos, then Voldemort from Harry Potter, then George Whickham from Pride and Prejudice, Firelord Ozi (Avatar: The Last Airbender), then Emperor Ozorne (The Immortals Books), but none of them seemed right.

Suddenly, I recognized the laugh.

Ganondorf.

He was and always will be my worst enemy, from The Legend of Zelda games. But what was the evil lord doing in my crawlspace? Isn't he supposed to be, ya know, fictional? But he was there, and I wasn't imagining it, and I wasn't dreaming (I had already pinched myself). He was very real, and, as always, terrifying. Especially since Link wasn't here to save me, and I had no Master Sword.

Steeling my courage, I stepped in front of the vortex, glaring at Ganon. He seemed to notice me, as he stopped his cackling. His raised his left hand…

Suddenly, the vortex expanded greatly, and I was sucked (or blown, as Data would say) into the great swirling mass, Ganondorf tumbling in front of me. I screamed, loudly, but then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was my head hurt. My vision was blurry, no, I couldn't see at all. I was lying on grass, slightly damp. Dew, maybe? That means it must be early morning. I could feel heat coming from a direct source. Perhaps a fire...

Regaining the use of my limbs, I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. Dang, it hurt. My body ached like I had just finished 6 hours of nonstop basketball practise. My eyes adjusted to the dim light, but not fully, as I didn't have my glasses on. Vaguely I groped for them with my hands, placing them triumphantly on my face when I discovered them. I drank in my surroundings.

I was sitting in a field, with a small river and bridge, along with a shallow pond. The water was crystal-clear. A few trees dotted the landscape. It was rather chilly, seeing as the sky was not yet fully lit and I couldn't see the sun. I shivered in my jeans and T-shirt. Somewhere along the way I had lost my flip-flops, but I still had my socks on. (A/N: Yes, I actually do wear flip-flops and socks. It's comfortable!) Miraculously, my bag had survived, though a little worse for wear. I was sure my hair was a complete mess, but that didn't seem very pressing at the moment.

Suddenly I remembered the fire. I turned to the right, where I felt the heat coming from.

I saw the fire. It was dim but flickering.

And I saw a young man in a green tunic sitting on a small rock by it, his back to me. He was wearing a green tunic and matching pointy hat, blond hair sticking out around the edges.

_No._

No! It couldn't be Link! He was fictional! This must be a dream! I slapped myself quietly. No, it hurt. This was real. It was all real!

Well, if Ganondorf was real, then I suppose Link could be.

I looked around for any sign of the evil lord, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, I coughed vaguely to let Link know I was there. Oh, geez, what if he only spoke Hylian?

But Link didn't even move. I coughed again, louder this time, but he remained still as a statue.

I hauled myself to my knees- my weak body couldn't handle standing up- and dragged myself to him. Peering around his back, I saw that his eyes were closed; the Master Sword leaned against the inside of his thigh. He was snoring softly. I giggled. He looked almost exactly like the poster I have of him. Handsome to no end.

This was crazy. This kind of thing only happened in movies and books and fanfiction! Not to normal people like me. But that, of course, is what the people who weird stuff happens to say also. So now was I one of those "I'm-just-a-normal-person-and-nothing-exciting-happens-in-my-life-but-oh-no-this-really-weird-thing-happened-so-now-I-guess-I'm-not-a-normal-person-anymore" persons? That's odd. Definitely not the style of my life. But now it's different, cuz this weird thing happened. Oh, whatever. You people get it.

Anyway, I noticed his eyes were baggy and had dark circles around them. Oh, no, don't tell me he stayed up all night to keep watch! That's just the sort of thing he would do. Grrr. He should've slept! He doesn't even know me!

Just then, my nose started to itch. Oh, no, please don't let me sneeze, it'll wake him up! No, no, no, no, no, no…

"AA-CHOO!" I covered my mouth just in time not to spray snot all over him and fell backwards with the force of the sneeze, no resistance from my weak body. Link's eyes shot open, and he leapt to his feet, grabbing his sheathed sword.

"WHO GOES THERE?" he shouted, drawing his sword and looking wildly around, missing me on the ground.

"Only me," I said weakly, slightly lightheaded. Link looked down, surprised.

"Oh." he re-sheathed his sword and swung it around his back. He knelt down next to me. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck," I answered truthfully.

He frowned. Aw, he was so adorable! "What's a truck?"

"Never mind." I tried to sit up, but Link put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"No way. You have to rest. I don't know what happened to you, but I do know that you are not in very good condition. Stay," he commanded, and got up to put more wood on the fire. I sighed, but remained on the ground.

"You should talk. I know you didn't sleep last night."

He shrugged. "Someone had to keep watch. Besides, I slept in yesterday. I'm fine."

"Right. Whatever." I didn't feel like arguing with him. And if this Link was anything like the Link I imagined, he would never admit he was tired when there was work to do. Thus, arguing was pointless anyhow.

Soon the fire was going again and the sun was peeking out from behind the trees, warming the air and evaporating the dew. Link sat down next to me. He had a blue potion in his hand.

"Drink this. It'll help you feel better," he said, pulling the cork from the bottle. Ugh. I always imagined these things tasted horrible. I didn't take it, merely looked warily at it. Link saw my face and smiled.

"Don't worry," he told me. "It's not poisoned."

"I'm not really worried about that," I admitted.

"It tastes fine. Like water." I looked at him disbelievingly. He chuckled. "Really! Why would I lie to you? Well, other than the fact that I'm a complete stranger offering you a drink, but I swear, it's just blue potion."

"I believe you…" I slowly took it and raised it hesitantly to my lips before drinking it. Surprisingly, it tasted just like water, and I began to feel better almost immediately.

"Thank you," I said, handing him the empty bottle.

"You're quite welcome." He put the empty bottle in his pocket. Man, I loved those transdimestional (bigger on the inside) pockets. We sat in silence for a while, watching the sunrise. I had no idea what to say to him. I mean, what are you supposed to say to a video game character?

"So…" he said.

"So…" I echoed.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Annie," I replied simply.

"Annie. That's a nice name."

"Thank you. I'm rather fond of it."

He smiled. "I'm Link."

"I know," I blurted. He frowned, and I cursed myself.

"What?"

"Never mind. I like your name."

"Thanks," he said, his face still slightly curious. "How old are you? I'm seventeen."

I put on a mock-offended face. "You dare ask a lady her age? I have never heard anyone so rude in all my sixteen years of living."

"Oh, forgive me, your royal majesty," he smiled, playing along. "I did not mean to offend thee so, your Highness. Forgive me of my impertinence."

"Thou art forgiven, at least for now, measly squire." I stuck my nose in the air. We laughed together, and I noticed how his blue eyes sparkled.

"So," he said after we had calmed down, "if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? You don't look like you're from around here," he informed me, gesturing towards my clothes.

I looked down at my shirt.

Okay, totally weird moment here. I was wearing my favorite shirt, my "I heart heart half-heart Zelda" shirt I got at Hot Topic. (A/N: Look it up on Google!) This would be really awkward if Link could read English. But then, maybe he could, since he was speaking English. Or was I speaking Hylian? I couldn't tell.

"It's a long story," I warned him.

"I've got time," he replied, leaning back on his hands. Could he be any cuter?

Slowly, I told him about the vortex and Ganondorf and as little about our world as I could manage. I said I was probably from another planet, and the vortex was a cross between them, but I thought I was from another universe entirely. Particularly, I avoided telling him about the video games in which he starred. I talked until my voice was hoarse.

"…And so, I woke up here and I saw you and I sneezed and woke you up, and here we are," I finished.

"What's 'sneezed'? he asked.

I stared at him, my mouth agape. "Haven't you ever sneezed?" I asked, incredulous.

"Uh, not… really…" he said. "Why do _you _sneezed?"

"Uh…" I said. Unfortunately, I did not ace human anatomy. "Well, first of all, it's _sneeze. Sneezed _is past tense. When something gets inside your nose and irritates it, it blasts out air to get rid of it. Thus, a sneeze."

"That's really weird," he said.

"Yeah." I never really thought about sneezing before. It really _was_ weird. "So, now what?"

He seemed to think about it. "Well, you really don't seem to have any place to stay, so you can come back to Ordon, my village, with me."

My eyes widened. "_Ordon? _I'm going to _Ordon?_"

He frowned. "Yeah, I guess. Is there something wro-"

I squealed. "ORDON! This is awesome!" I leapt to my feet and almost tipped over, but Link caught me.

"Whoa!" He laughed. "Hold on there, Annie. You're gonna fall over." He slipped his arm around my waist. His well-muscled arm was very warm. I blushed furiously. With his other hand, he pulled out Illia's horse whistle and blew.

_Illia. _What about Illia? I thought they had some kind of relationship. But here, in Link's arms, I tried to imagine there was no one in the world but us.

Soon, Epona trotted up to us. She was more gorgeous than I had ever imagined. I stepped towards her, holding out my hand, hoping I looked friendly. She stepped toward me and whinnied, tossing her beautiful white mane. I stroked her head gently while Link adjusted her saddle. She seemed to like me, nudging her head into my hand, begging to be petted more.

"Let's go!" Link held out his hand. I smiled, then slid my hand into it. His was a whole lot larger than mine. I stuck my left foot in the hangy-thing, (I had ridden horses before, but I don't know any of the technical terms. Stirrup, maybe?) and Link helped me over. He hopped on Epona in front of me and took the reins, urging Epona into a slow trot. I assumed we were going south towards Ordon, as my magical sense of direction was lost in this world.

I was unsure where to place my hands. His waist would probably be best, but I didn't want to seem forward. So I placed them lightly on his shoulder as Epona gained speed.

Suddenly, Epona leapt over a random wall in the field. I panicked and threw my arms around Link's chest from behind. He laughed, and, once we slowed down after the jump, he took my hands and wrapped them around his waist. I blushed again, but leaned my still-aching head into his back. We were now just trotting, growing slowly closer to Ordon. So surely there was time for a little nap…

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review! And yes, in my world, HYLIANS DON'T SNEEZE! Random idea I had.**


	2. What Happens In The Pond

**Hey, y'all! I just spent five hours shopping, so sorry if it's really bad. Plus, all I ate today was 2 Poptarts and like, 20 grapes, and it's 5 30, so my tummy's mad at me. It keeps growling! **

**Anyway, chapter 2 comin' right up! **

**Disclaimer: Link and all other Legend of Zelda characters in this fic belong solely to Nintendo.**

**

* * *

**

"Annie?" Someone shook me gently. "Annie, you have to wake up."

"Uhhhhhggghhh…" I sighed, but opened my eyes. It was bright, and my eyes took their time adjusting to the sunlight. My legs ached from riding on Epona. As I was not leaning on Link's back anymore, my own was hunched.

Link! Where was he? And how the heck did he get off the horse without waking me up?

I sat up straight, but lost my balance and toppled off Epona. (Hey, I was not used to waking up on the back of a horse! You try it sometime!) More than likely, I would've cracked my skull open if Link had not caught me.

"Thanks," I muttered from his arms.

"No charge," he said, and I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"You think it's funny I nearly cracked my head open?"

"No," he smiled. "I think it's funny that you blush whenever I touch you."

I glared up at him, though my cheeks had just reddened tenfold. Why couldn't I think of a comeback?

He lowered me to my feet, and I mumbled 'thanks' again. He just smiled and started un-saddling Epona.

I looked around, squinting in the sun. We were in the small clearing in which his tree-house stood. Unconsciously, I noted the gate to the village, and regenerating scarecrow-like thing. The rocks were all as I remembered them, and I vaguely wondered if I'd find rupees under said stones.

"Is this yours?" Link held out my black drawstring bag, which I had forgotten. How sweet is that!

"Oh, thank you, Link! I totally forgot about it!" I took the bag from him and swung it around my shoulder.

"Again, no problem. Are you up for meeting the other villagers?"

I grinned. "Of course! Lead the way!" I held my arm out and he took it, leading me through the gate.

"LINK!" All at once, three kids rushed at us. A fourth stood shyly away at a distance. Link grinned as the kids tackled him, and he swept them up in a giant bear hug, spinning them in a full circle while they shrieked and laughed gleefully. I smiled on at a distance, recognizing each and every one of them.

"Hi, guys! What's going on?" Link placed them back on the ground. They all spoke at once, jabbering about their parents and Mayor Bo and goats and such. Link nodded as if he understood it all.

Suddenly, the little girl, who looked about 10 or 11, pointed at me and said "Who's _she? _She has funny clothes!"

Link smiled. "This is Annie. I met her on my latest trip to the castle."

"More like rescued!" I exclaimed. Link laughed.

"Kind of. Annie, this is-"

"Oh, let me guess!" I interrupted. "I have a knack for names." (Well, it was _sort of_ true!) Link nodded. I gestured to the shy boy, inviting him over, but he just shook his head. I glanced at Link, and he shrugged. I placed my bag on a rock.

I lined them up, told them to stick out their chests and suck in their stomachs. They obliged, putting on determined faces, and making me smile inwardly.

"Hmmm…" I said as I examined them. Stopping in front of the youngest boy, (about five, I imagined) I squinted at him with one eye. "You look like a… a Malo!" He nodded primly, and Link looked surprised as I bent down next to the older boy. "I think you are… Talo! Malo's brother, perhaps?" He grinned and nodded. I returned the nod, stood up, and turned to face the little girl.

"You, the beautiful young lady!" She beamed, then stepped forward. "Your name _must_ be Beth!" Grinning, she clapped her hands together.

"Oh, Miss Annie! You got them all right!" By now, Link was positively gaping at me. I smirked, but then turned my attention to the timid boy, Colin. Carefully, I walked over to him, and squatted down to look him in the face.

"I can't guess your name," I said in a quiet voice. "Would you mind telling me?"

"C-Colin," he said, looking at the ground.

"Colin. I like that name," I smiled. "I bet you'll grow up to be a really good sword fighter." He looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked, a light shining in his eyes. "Do you really think so? How can you tell?"

"Oh, it's the look in your eyes," I smiled. Leaning into his ear, I said in a stage whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. "And to tell the truth, it looks a whole lot stronger than Link's." Colin's eyes widened.

"I HEARD THAT!" Link accused.

"Heard what?" I asked innocently, straightening up.

"Oh, you will pay for that!" Link rushed at me and scooped me up in his arms. All the children shrieked and laughed, following Link as he ran off with me towards the pond. (I did not take the time to remember I had been dreaming of him doing the same thing, only under different circumstances, for nearly four years.)

"LINK! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I screamed.

"As you wish!" He stopped right by the water's edge and pulled my glasses off my face, placing them in his pocket.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" But I was already tumbling out of his arms and into the pond. I shrieked at the sudden and unexpected coldness of the water, floundering about while Link doubled over laughing. The kids all laughed, though Colin a bit reluctantly.

"Well, I'm glad you all think this is funny!" I sputtered, finally being able to tread water.

"Hi-hi-hilarious!" Link wiped at his eyes. I growled at him.

"Help me up," I demanded, sticking up my right hand. Still laughing, Link took it in his, preparing to pull. But I pulled quick and hard, and Link was in the water with a yelp and a sploosh, and I was the one laughing with the kids (whose laughter had since increased).

"You-you-you should've heard yourself scream!" I choked out, still laughing. "That was the most girly scream I've head in years!" Link glowered at me.

"Oh, yeah? Not as girly as this one!" He cupped his hands and splashed me, full-force. I shrieked, throwing my hands out in a vain attempt to cover my face.

We stared daggers at each other for a second as the water dripped off my hair. The kids were silent, their eyes moving from each of us in turn.

"Oh, it's on," I glared. Then suddenly, I fell back and flipped my feet up, making a huge splash right under Link's head. He sputtered, then splashed me again. It became a no-mercy splash fest, the kids cheering us on. (Miraculously, though this entire epic, Link's hat stayed firmly on his head. I just _know_ it's magical!)

Suddenly, Link disappeared. I looked around, but I didn't see his blond head anywhere. Then, from out of the blue, he came up from under me, holding me over his head like a rock. (I took the time right here to marvel at his strength, but only briefly.)

He tossed me, long and hard, into the middle of the pond. I sank to the bottom, then came up spluttering and shaking my head and fervently wiping at my eyes. Then I was in the air again, Link cackling manically below me, and I knew it was time to surrender.

"Please! No! Truce! Stop! I surrender!" I threw my hands way above my head. Link cackled again, but lowered me into a bridal-style position and I hooked my arms around his neck for balance (and insurance that he was not going to throw me again).

"What shall I do with you, my pretty?" Link said in an evil voice. I blushed, though horrified. I knew him capable of demanding I clean out the stables for a week. (But, to be honest, I rather liked the way he was holding me.)

"LI-I-I-I-I-INK!" A booming voice came from the water's edge. We both whipped our heads around to find Rusl standing there, his arms crossed and frowning. The children had vanished. "What are you doing with that girl?" he demanded. Link's face coloured.

"Uhhhh…" he said. I wished I could've been of some use, but Rusl's last comment had set me into a flurry of blushing, and I couldn't have formed a single word that would've made a lick of sense, anyway.

Link kicked us over to the side, and Rusl helped me out of the pond.

"Thanks," I muttered, but he was just glaring at Link. Why was he so angry?

Well, he sort of found his pupil in the pond holding a strange girl he had never seen before, and she was dressed unusually, and she had rounded ears instead of pointed ones. I suppose that would kind of make anyone suspicious.

"Come on, I think we need to have a talk." He pointed Link in the direction of the younger man's house. With one last glance at me, Link shuffled off to down the path.

Rusl turned to me. "Miss, my wife is in that house down the path." He pointed to the correct one. "She can help you find something dry to wear. Colin will take you." Rusl's son magically appeared at his side.

"Thank you, sir," I said. He nodded and walked off after Link. Colin looked at me. I smiled bravely and held out my hand, which he took and pulled me to the house (which, of course, I already knew was there).

"Oh, my!" were the first words out of Uli's mouth when I entered the house. The pregnant woman was washing dishes at the moment, but she put them down and turned her attention to us, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Hi, Mom! This is Miss Annie!" Colin seemed so cheerful around his mother, I was a little surprised. "Link found her on his trip to the castle. She's all wet because Link dumped her in the water, and Dad wants you to give her some dry clothes. I'm going back outside now!" And he rushed back through the door.

"Oh, my," Uli said again. "Sounds like you've had quite an adventure."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "It's a long story."

"Well, I'd like to hear it, if you don't mind. I never hear many exciting things around here. That is, until Link comes back!" She smiled. "I'll string up the curtain for you, and we can talk over tea. I'm Uli, by the way."

"Sounds great, Miss Uli!" I smiled. Uli pulled a sheet from one of their several cabinets, and together we strung it across a section of the room. I stepped behind it with a large bath towel Uli handed me and proceeded to dry off.

"Hmm…" she said. "I think you'll fit into some of my old clothes…" She stuck a long shirt over the curtain for my approval. I laughed. It was waaaaay too small for me.

"Somehow I don't think I'll fit very well into this."

"Hmm…" she said again, withdrawing the shirt. "Well, I have some of Link's old clothes… maybe they'd be a better fit." She handed me a cream tunic with some brown leggings around the sheet, and I accepted them. After thoroughly drying myself, I donned the clothes. They were a teeny bit big, but other than that they were great. Plus they smelled like Link, so I was even more willing to wear them. Uli also gave me a comb, which I put to good use untangling my hair.

I stepped out from around the curtain and twirled for Uli's approval. She smiled. "They look great, Miss Annie."

"Please, just call me Annie," I begged.

"If you please just call me Uli," she said, a teasing sparkle in her eye.

"Okay!" Uli took a kettle from the stove with steam coming out the top. I found some cups and the tea, and we sat at the table.

While changing, I had mentally prepared a cover story for my unexplained appearance in Hyrule. Sitting at the table, I told Uli that my house had burned down about two weeks ago, taking my widowed mother with it. My father had once lived near Faron Woods, so I headed across Hyrule Field in that direction. On the way, I had been attacked by several Bublins. And having no weapon or magical abilities, it wasn't much of a struggle on their part. They left me to die, and that's when Link found me. He revived me, and, taking pity on me, invited me to stay with him for a while, or at least until I found another place. I hated to lie, but it was definitely a better choice then telling them about the portal and Ganondorf.

Uli seemed to accept this story. By the time I was done, we had finished our tea and then Rusl came in. He looked a lot calmer, and smiled at me.

Oh, dang it, I hoped Link's story was at least _somewhat_ similar to mine. The couple was sure to compare stories, and if they differed extremely, they would know we were lying. And that's where the wild assumptions start…

Pushing the thought from my mind, I returned Rusl's smile and stood up.

"Thank you very much for the tea, Uli," I said, and gathered up my semi-dry clothes.

"It was my pleasure, honey. You and Link should come for dinner tonight," Uli said, also getting to her feet.

"Of course!" I said. "See you later!" I shook hands with Rusl and Uli, and left. The sun was still high in the sky as I headed back towards the tree-house. On the way, I picked up my bag, which I had since forgotten. Again. (Poor bag.)

As I drew nearer to the house, I heard voices coming from in front of Link's house. Curious, I stopped suddenly and moved closer to the earthen wall and under a tree's shadow. I peered out into the clearing.

Link and Ilia were sitting on Link's front-porch-like thing, their feet dangling off. I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"…and that's where you found her?" Ilia was saying.

"Yep. I couldn't exactly just leave her!" Link replied.

"I know, I know… But why is she staying here?"

"Ilia, she has nowhere else to go!"

"But-"

"But what?" Ilia paused. _Chose_ _your_ _next_ _words_ _carefully_, I thought.

"…You're too nice… Taking her in like that…"

Link laughed. "'Taking her in'? You make her sound like a stray kitten or something. She's a girl!"

"EXCATLY!" Ilia exploded, throwing her hands out. Link flinched back, surprised.

"Hey…" he said in a quiet voice, taking her hand. I scowled. "What's wrong?" Oh my GOSH, boys are clueless!

"I-It's nothing…" Ilia muttered. "Thanks for talking to me, Link…"

"Hey, anytime!" Ilia smiled, then really quickly gave Link a peck on the cheek, leapt off the platform, and dashed off towards town. My jaw dropped, but I regained my senses just in time for me to huddle back into the shadows so Ilia didn't see me.

Link's face turned red, making my scowl deepen. His eyebrows slowly lowered themselves to their normal position, in unison with his face which regained its normal colour. Then he jumped down and headed towards the gate.

I quickly backed up, then walked towards Link, appearing out of the shadows. He looked surprised.

"Hey, I was just about to come find you!" He grinned.

"Oh, really?" I muttered, stalking past him. Yes, I was ticked off that Ilia kissed him, in case you were wondering!

"Do you need help up the ladder?" I spun around to face Link, scowling.

"Just what kind of a person do you take me for? I'm not a complete klutz! Do you offer _Ilia _help up the ladder? No!" I growled.

"What does Ilia have to do with anything?" Link frowned. No, no, no, not the adorable frown again! I forced my eyes to look at his hat.

"Nothing!" I spat, and tried to turn around, but Link grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"Annie, what's bothering you?" He looked concerned. Like, really, _really_ concerned. The look got me.

My face softened. He was just too cute to stay angry at!

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Link. I'm just- I'm a little grouchy, is all."

He let go of my arm. "Why?" The question made me think of Ilia's kiss again.

"It's nothing important," I insisted, looking at the ground to hide my red face.

He continued frowning, but replied, "If you say so."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting it drop."

"Oh."

I looked up at him. "Rusl and Uli want us for dinner."

"Great." Suddenly, he leaned closer to me. My heart stopped. _He's not going to..?_

"Mmmm…" Link said, leaning back. "You smell good."

A smile broke out on my face, and I started to laugh. "I smell like you!"

He grinned. "Exactly!" We laughed together like old friends, and like Ilia's kiss had never happened.

* * *

"Thanks again for dinner!" I exclaimed, and Uli gave me a big motherly hug. I patted Colin on the head. "Bye, Colin!"

"Anytime, honey! You guys take care! Be careful in the dark!" Link and I stepped out onto the porch after shaking hands with Rusl.

"Will do!" Link said, taking my hand. (Ha ha, so _there_, Ilia!)

"And Link!" called Rusl. "Remember what I told you this afternoon!"

"…Yeah…" Link replied, and the door shut.

"What did he tell you?" I asked him.

"Uhhhh… nothing important!" Link said, and I could practically feel the heat radiating off his face. I grinned.

"No, really, I want to know!" I really enjoy teasing him, if you couldn't tell.

"Uhhhh… race you home!" he cried, dropping my hand and sprinting off.

"HEY!" I yelled, and dashed after him, following the sound of his footsteps in the dark.

* * *

**So? So? Did you like it? Huh? REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Promise!**

…**Please?**

**Pretty please with sugar on top and Link?**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos please!**


	3. How To Clean a Hero's House

**NEXT CHAPTER! Drum roll, please! (Cookies if you actually do this) du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-d-**

**ENOUGH DELAY! Get on with it! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still gotta write one. And all songs mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

"_No! Chase! CHASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my hand reaching out to grab him, but he got into the car anyway. "No! Don't drive away! Please! Come back! COME BACK!" The engine roared in my ears, but the chains that bound me to the ground wouldn't give. He drove further and further away, but the stop sign seemed to grow closer. As Chase speed past it, I tore my eyes away to the ground, not wanting to see, not wanting to accept the awful truth. I heard the horrifying shriek of brakes, then the clash of metal against metal. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears drenching my cheeks. The shackles pulled me tighter and tighter until I collapsed on the ground. "No, no, no, please no, please, anyone, help him, HELP HIM!" I sobbed as the chains snuck up to my throat, threatening to choke me. "ANYONE! PLEASE!"_

"HELP HIM!" I shot straight up into a sitting position. I was drenched in cold sweat and my face was covered in tears. My breathing was hard and labored.

_It was only that nightmare again._

My vision was blurry, and I couldn't remember where I was, except I was lying under the covers of a soft bed.

"Annie?" I heard someone speak. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and someone handed me my glasses, which I put on.

Link was sitting on a stool next to my bed (which was actually his, as I had lost the argument last night about who would- or would not- get the bed). Some moonlight was streaming through the small window above the top platform, just illuminating his face. His hair was mussed, and he was wearing a white shirt, laced at the top, and brown shorts. One of my hands was clasped in both of his. His forehead was creased, making looked very anxious. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"Oh, I-I'm f-fine," I said, in a shaky voice. "It was just a- a nightmare."

"That was not just a nightmare," Link corrected. "You were crying and sweating and thrashing around. What's wrong?"

His face was so concerned and compassionate. Overwhelmed, I started to cry again. Link scooted his chair closer, leaning over the bed.

"Annie, what's wrong?" he asked again. His forehead creased with worry. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffled pathetically. "I-I'm sorry. I just- I can't-" I kept choking up, unable to speak. Link waited patiently as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Somehow my other hand had ended up in his. I looked down at the sheets. "I- It was a dream about the night my brother died. I have it every so often, though he's been dead for over two years. I don't know why I can't get over his death. He- I was-" Again, I broke off, releasing my hands from his to wipe my eyes vainly.

"Oh, Annie." Link's voice sounded very sorrowful. "I'm so sorry." He put his arms around me and pulled my head into his chest and I cried.

I cried because I was sad. I cried because I couldn't stop myself anymore. I cried because I missed my brother. I cried because Link reminded me so much of him. I cried because Chase introduced me to the Zelda games, and I was crying into the arms of the main hero. I cried because I had not cried for almost two years. I cried because Link was holding me.

And I cried because it felt so good.

Slowly, very slowly, I calmed down. My tears subsided, and I sat back up, wiping my eyes.

"I think I'm okay now," I said in a low voice.

"You sure?" Link rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Yeah. You can go back down now." I tried to settle myself back into the bed. Link looked at me as I burrowed myself into the covers, then started slowly for the ladder.

"You're sure you're okay by yourself?" he asked on the ladder.

"…Yes." I said, a bit hesitantly. The romantic side of my brain urged me to ask him to sleep next to me, but I decided against it.

…But you can't say I didn't think about it for a while.

Link slid the rest of the way down the ladder, and landed softly on the next platform. I heard him crawl under his blanket and lay down.

"Good night, Link," I called softly.

"Good night, Annie," came the reply from below.

"I lov-" _Oh, Jeez._ I caught myself just in time.

"What?"

"Nothing." I would've thrown myself off the loft headfirst if I had actually admitted it to him.

"Okay."

* * *

"This place is filthy!" I exclaimed, my hands on my hips.

"What? Why?" Link came up behind me. His breath on my neck distracted me for a few seconds, but then I regained my composure.

"When's the last time you dusted in here, or washed the floor?" I ran my finger over a shelf, frowning at the dust that came up with it.

"Uh, well, that's a good question…" Link kicked the floor lightly with his feet. I sighed, shaking my head. I marched over to the mop by the door and bent down.

"Wait-" Link protested, his arm reached out as if to stop me. A small snap was heard, and I stood up with a severed piece of string in my hand.

"Petrified," I told him. "ABSOLUTELY PETRIFIED." He hung his head. (A/N: THESE STUPID ALLITERATIONS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!)

"…we could use it to comb the goats," he said. I threw the string at him.

"I want a clean rag and a bucket of warm, soapy water in my hands in less than a quarter of an hour! Understand?" I put my hands on my hips again in a very boss-like fashion.

"Yes, ma'am," Link said meekly, and shuffled off.

Fifteen minutes later, Link appeared with exactly what I ordered. I had already dusted and rolled up the rugs. My iPod, fully charged, was in my hand, though I knew the battery wouldn't last long.

Where did I get my iPod, you ask? From my black drawstring bag, of course! I kept almost every material thing of importance to me in there, plus the normal purse/handbag stuff. These things included: my cell phone, my hairbrush, my wallet, some gum, my deodorant, my writing spiral, paper clips, (A/N: At this point, I picked up my actual bag and sorted through it.) lip gloss, my Chapstick, my camera- which was, typically, out of batteries-, loose change, a rosary, Fullmetal Alchemist vol. 23 -one of my faves-, a hair clip, and a love letter I got from some guy in freshman year (It was sweet! I liked having it!).

"Thank you. Do you happen to have a bandanna?"

"A what?"

"A clean, square, piece of cloth. Do you have one?" Link climbed up the ladder and a second later came down with a patterned square cloth. I folded into a triangle and tied it around my head to keep my hair out of my face; though it was already in a ponytail, it was a precaution against loose hairs that tended to free themselves.

"Thank you. Now, I have to wash the floor, so scat!" I shooed him out the door.

As was my custom for cleaning the floor, I turned on my country music, got down on my hands and knees, and started to scrub. The water was steaming, and it was uncomfortable on my bare hands. I wished for some rubber gloves.

It was tough work. Link had _definitely_ not washed this floor in 3 years at least. A couple songs passed, then my favorite one came on, 'Pray For You' by Jaron Lowenstein, and I started to sing:

I haven't been to church since I don't remember when  
Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again  
So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do  
He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you  
Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn  
Let the good Lord do His job, you just pray for them

I pray your breaks go out running' down a hill  
I pray a flowerpot falls from a windowsill  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are, honey  
I pray for you

I'm really glad I found my way to church  
Cuz I'm already feeling' better and I think I'm through the worst

Yeah I'm gonna take the high road  
And do what the preacher told me to do  
You keep messin' up, and I'll keep prayin' for you

I pray a tire blows out at a hundred and ten  
I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend  
And wake up with 'His and Her' tattoos

I pray your breaks go out running' down a hill  
I pray a flowerpot falls from a windowsill  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are, near or far,  
In your house or in your car,  
Just know wherever you are, honey,  
I pray for you  
I pray for you

(('Pray For You' by Jaron Lowenstein. I do not own any part of this song, nor do I make money off of it))

About ten minutes passed, with me singing songs like 'I Run to You' and 'I Need You Now', by Lady Antebellum, 'Lover, Lover' by Jerrod Nieman, several Carrie Underwood songs, etc.

Finally, I had finished the floor. It was merely clean, though I imagined it sparkling. The bucket water was totally filthy, I was disgusted that I had walked on all that gunk. It was as if someone had sprinkled dirt all over the floor then got a couple elephants to stomp it down for a few hours. Honestly, some people!

I unrolled the rugs and righted the furniture I had moved. Last night, the chest that used to be in front of the fireplace had mysteriously disappeared, so I didn't have to worry about shoving that around.

I walked outside, lugging the bucket, and found Link sitting on his porch and gazing at the sky.

"You were out here the entire time?" I asked him while tossing the water over the side of the platform.

"Yeah. You have a great voice. For singing, I mean," he said, and patted the wood next to him.

"You lie," I told him, sitting down. "I have a terrible voice!"

"No, it's really beautiful!" he insisted. My cheeks coloured at the praise. (I was beginning to think he _liked_ to see me blush or something.)

"If you say so." I stared up at the clouds. We sat in silence for a while, then Link said,

"Did you make them up yourself?"

"Make what up?" I undid the bandana and ponytail, shaking my hair out.

Link took a minute to answer, like he was distracted by something, (though I couldn't figure out what). "The songs. Did you write them?"

I looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know," he said, meaning there was a specific reason. I though briefly about the lyrics. Did he think the things that happened in the songs happened to me? Like in "Cowboy Casanova"? Did he think that happened to me in real life?

"No, I didn't write them. I was listening to my iPod and singing along."

"I… Pod?" I took out my Nano, old but sturdy, and handed it to him.

"Yeah. It plays music from these things called headphones which you put in your ears." I handed him a bud, and placed one in my own ear. He hesitantly put it in his ear and held it there as I turned it on.

"I hear clicking sounds," he said. "Is this the kind of music you listen to?"

I laughed. "No! _This_ is the music I listen to!" I selected a song which seemed safe, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Link listened with a curious expression on his face. He seemed confused and fascinated at the same time.

"Who are Romeo and Juliet?" Link asked after the song was over and I had reclaimed my headphones.

"They are fictional characters from a famous love story by an equally famous author, William Shakespeare, from my world. They give the boy and girl in the song fake names. We often name two people in love 'Romeo and Juliet'," I explained as fully as I could.

"Oh." He seemed to get it. "Our songs all tell stories. Do yours?"

"Kind of. They're more used to express emotion or send a message."

"Do you only sing to the ones that happened to you?" A-HA! So the truth comes out!

"Sometimes…" I grinned. Link squirmed uncomfortably.

A couple minutes passed but Link said nothing in reply. My brief fun was over.

"Is there any place around here a girl could take a bath? I'm aching."

Link stood up. "Yeah, come on." I hopped up and followed him into the house. He led me towards the basement, and I grabbed the clean clothes Uli had given earlier today. Link climbed down the ladder first, and by the time I had gotten down his lantern was out and lit.

We walked towards the right side of the basement where all the shelves and boxes were. Link started to pull at the back-most shelf. Slowly, it slid into the back wall, revealing a room with a huge tub, complete with a water trough jutting from the wall. I assumed the water was coming in from a tunnel off the pond. The water ran on a miniature aqueduct, with a place where you could change the water's direction from running back into the wall to into the bath. There was firewood under the tub, the old-fashioned way of heating water. The lantern's light revealed tons and tons of candles placed around the room. A small table next to the tub held bottles of what I assumed was shampoos and stuff.

"Link, it looks great." I stepped inside the room.

"Really? It's not much…" He righted a few fallen candles.

"It's perfect." I squeezed his hand. He handed me the lantern, and I went about lighting the candles while he started the fire under the tub and got the water pouring in.

In a few minutes the place was slightly steamy and reasonably well-lit. It surprised me how fast the water heated. I thanked Link for his help and waited until he had closed the door behind him before stripping and leaping in the tub. It was so warm and relaxing, I spent at least twenty minutes just soaking up the therapeutic water. My aching muscles begged for a massage, and I indulged them.

I experimented with the different bottles, and found out the purple one is the shampoo substitute, the blue holds conditioner, and the small red one held the equivalent of facial cleanser. The rest were all different hair oils, and a large bar of soap was, of course, the body wash. I really didn't want to put any of the sweet-smelling oils into my hair. I mean, come on. You want to put _more _oil in your hair after getting it all out?

Then I figured out that you oil _before_ you shampoo. Oh, well.

It was a total of about thirty-five minutes before I actually got out of the tub. I had to go on a manhunt for a towel, but I finally found a disguised linen closet hidden near the back wall. I would've _died_ if I had to ask Link for a towel. Can you say, 'totally awkward situation'?

When I walked out of the bathroom, (though it took me a while to figure out how to open the door) I found Link sitting in the basement, his back propped on the open chest. I laughed when I saw him, staring at the door.

"Where you sitting there the entire time _again?_"

"Uhhh… yeah…" Link looked at his hands.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked him.

"I suppose… I could… find something to do…"

"Then why were you sitting in your basement outside the bathroom door for over a half an hour?"

"Uhhh… I was…making… sure… you wouldn't…drown…?"He looked up at me to see if I bought it. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Ha ha. You definitely have an ulterior motive."

"You make me sound like some kind of criminal!" he said, getting to his feet.

"Well, since you won't tell me, I'm assuming you were involved in some kind of criminal activity. Come on, you can tell me!" I stepped towards him.

"No… you'd think I'm weird…"

"I already think that," I told him, making him smile.

"Could you just let it drop?" he pleaded.

"No."

"I let your thingy drop yesterday!" He had me there.

"Oh, fine. But I'm still assuming you were up to no good!" I crossed the basement and started up the ladder.

"Go ahead." Link came up after me. When he reached the top and was on his feet, I slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For being a smart aleck." I stalked off to the door, hopping off the platform to the ground. I heard a thump, telling me Link was following me.

Suddenly, I felt fingers on my waist. _He was tickling me._ I had a thousandth of a nanosecond to think how cute and almost-romantic that was, then I yelped with surprise and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He didn't let go, but tackled me to the ground as I shrieked and laughed.

"No-Link-please-stop!" I gasped out between my giggles. He only grinned and tickled harder. I tried to get him back, but it was hard enough just making sure we didn't run into a rock or something as we rolled around on the ground.

Finally, Link stopped tickling to let me gasp for air. I was pinned to the ground under him, and he was still giving me that evil (but ridiculously adorable) grin.

"You are evil," I told him once I had regained my normal breathing karma.

"It's the truth. What can I do?" he smirked.

"Deny your true nature, o evil being, and help me up."

"No way."

I pouted. "Why do you always have to win?"

"You said it yourself. I'm an evil being."

"Oh, yes. A very demon from hell sent to make me suffer so."

"The one and only." I smiled up at him.

"Not the only." I suddenly braced my arms on his shoulders and rolled over, catching Link off guard. I threw my leg over his chest, sat up, then twisted my body so I secured him on the ground with my knee. I swiftly drew his sword from the sheath on his back and pointed it at his throat.

"I win." This time, the evil smile was plastered on _my_ face. Link looked thoroughly shocked, then regained his composure and admitted defeat. After hearing this, I threw my head back and laughed.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. I cooked and cleaned for Link to earn my keep (though he never wanted me to do those things, but I insisted.) I also mended his clothes and adjusted some old ones for myself. One time Uli gave me some fabric to make my own clothes. It was really hard, and I had to have some lessons from her to adjust to not having patterns or an actual sewing machine. They came out pretty well in the end, as I was already an expert at making clothes in my time (I had been talking lessons from my mom for three years) and I had always been an excellent hand-sewer, if I do say so myself.

Over those days I noticed several odd things.

#1 My iPod's battery never got lower.

#2 My acne cleared up really quickly, and now I had flawless skin.

#3 My clothes started getting bigger, or I was slimming down a bit.

#4 I had nightmares every night.

#5 Link was always holding my hand when I woke up from the nightmares.

#6 Ilia avoided me.

#7 Link was acting really strange lately.

And there was something else, something always nagging at the back of my mind. I couldn't figure it out. The best I could describe it was a scared feeling. I always just pushed it back to its original position if it came too close to the centre of my mind. But the feeling was so strong it convinced me to do something about my well-being.

So one morning, about a week after I first came, I walked up to Link with a question.

"WHAT?" he said, staring at me disbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I said, I want you to teach me how to swordfight!"

"Nuh-uh. Noooooo way." He shook his head.

"Why not?" I cried.

"Because it's way too dangerous!" he said. I sighed, knowing what was coming. "I know you; once you learn how to swing a sword, you're going to run off and try to slay every Bublin in Hyrule," he informed me, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't do a ridiculous thing like that!" I lied. In all actuality, I had made Link do that on several occasions while playing Twilight Princess. "I need to know how to defend myself if I'm to live in Hyrule."

"_Ilia_ lives in Hyrule, and _she_ doesn't know how to swordfight." My eyes narrowed at the comparison. Why did he have to bring _her_ up?  
"Yeah? Well, _I'm_ not Ilia. You know I'm not the type to sit around in a village my entire life. I want to _go _places, I want to _do _things."

"But-" he started to say.

"I want to travel! I want to have adventures! I want to go on journeys! And to do that, I have to learn swordplay!"

"But-"

"The danger is the thrill of it all! I want to risk my life and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Link grabbed me by my shoulders, cutting me off. I stared at him in shock. He looked me straight in the eyes, and his gaze was so intense I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"… and I want you to come with me," I finished in a quiet voice. His eyes widened.

"…R-Really?" Link said. "You want me with you?"

"No one else," I said, offering a small smile.

Slowly, a grin spread across his face. I returned the smile, and he started to laugh. He grabbed my face in his joy, his fingers spread out across my hair. For one heart-stopping moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. But then his hands moved to around my waist, and he picked me up in a hug and swung me around. Again, we laughed together.

When he put me back down, I tucked my hair behind my ears and asked him, "So are you gonna teach me or what?"

"Of course!" he grinned. I clapped my hands together.

"Great! When do we start?"

"At noon. I have to get a few things ready first.

"I can't wait!" I squealed. Link smiled and turned around towards the house.

"I'm afraid you'll never get that opportunity," a voice behind me rasped. Before I could even jump in surprise, a cold hand was clasped over my mouth and an arm wrapped itself around my stomach. They both pulled me backwards, and I heard an evil cackle, a purely evil laugh, coming from somewhere behind me.

_Ganondorf._

Hearing the cackle, Link spun around, and his happy expression melted into one of surprise, horror, and anger. He unsheathed his sword and charged with a yell. But as soon as he had spun, Ganondorf had pushed off of the ground and we went soaring into the sky.

"ANNIE!" Link yelled, running after us.

Apparently this amused the evil lord, as he took his hand off my mouth, allowing me to scream, "LIIIIIINK!" Ganondorf's laughter increased.

"ANNIE!" Link yelled again, his voice fading. I called back, but I don't think he heard me. Ganondorf replaced his hand over my mouth. There was a cloth on his hand that made me drowsy.

The last thing I heard before I fainted was Link's voice, calling my name. It was quieter than a whisper, but I could still hear the pain and rage in his voice.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Cliffhanger! I am so evil to you people! Now you have to wait for the next update, which will happen tomorrow or the next day, most likely.**

"**But it was just getting really squee!" you might say, but I felt there wasn't enough plot, so I put this in now instead of the next chapter. It made it extra-long, but that's okay… Anyway, review! :D**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos if you please!**

…**I hope there are not a lot, cuz I checked it over twice… T_T**


	4. No Choice

**Hey, my faithful readers! So, bet you can't wait to find out what happens! So get on with it! READ! PS: It's kind of depressing, but gets better.**

**Disclaimer: I am proud to say the evil lord Ganondorf did not come from **_**my **_**mind. Yep, no regenerating, never-totally-vanquished, always-returning-never-gone-for-good, truly-annoying-the-pants-off-of-every-LoZ-player villains there.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my faithful readers. I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

"_ANNIE!" Link yelled, running after us._

_Apparently this amused the evil lord, as he took his hand off my mouth, allowing me to scream, "LIIIIIINNK!" Ganondorf's laughter increased._

"_ANNIE!" Link yelled again, his voice fading. I called back, but I don't think he heard me. Ganondorf replaced his hand over my mouth. There was a cloth on his hand that made me drowsy._

_The last thing I heard before I fainted was Link's voice, calling my name. It was quieter than a whisper, but I could still hear the pain and rage in his voice._

This scene played over and over in my mind. I was dreaming, but it had all been real. It had all been horribly real.

I woke gradually, trying to ease the drug-induced sleep from my body. Everything seemed twisted and distorted. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was lying in a soft bed, and the color blue. Yep, that's about it. A bed and blue.

Slowly, I began to take in other things. Like the bed was a four-poster. It had curtains. The air smelled sweet. My hair felt like it had been recently washed.

And a terrible sadness pressed on my chest. I missed Link. I wanted him to be lying next to me, like we once did on a chilly night under a sky filled with stars. I wished he was holding my hand again.

The thought of Link seemed to strengthen me. (Okay, did I seriously just write that?) I raised myself into a sitting position. Sliding my tired feet out of the bed, I stood unsteadily. A soft blue robe surrounded my body. My glasses were on the bedside table, and I put them on my face.

The room I was in was a very elaborately decorated. Imagine a really fancy hotel crossed with Buckingham Palace, and you've got the basic idea of the room. There was a large window with a huge seat on the right side, sunlight streaming in, making it early morning or late afternoon. My guess was morning. Anyway, there was a single door straight across the room from the huge bed. Between the two sat a small table and four chairs fitted around it. I tried the door; typically, it was locked. I huffed in frustration and charged the door.

To my surprise, the door opened right before I made contact. Standing outside was a servant with a covered platter of what I assumed was food. Timidly she walked in and placed it on the table. After she hurriedly left me with instructions 'My lord wants you to eat your fill', another person stepped into the room.

A man.

An attractive man.

A very, very, very attractive man.

Think of the hottest guy you can. Some suggestions I have are: Ben Barnes, Orlando Bloom, Taylor Lautner (for my Twilight fangirls), Edward Cullen (if you must), Christopher Eccelston, etc. Now make him ten times hotter. Now make him a million times hotter. And give him flaming red hair.

Now you have basically who I was dealing with.

His very gaze made me blush. His arms were not too burly, but not really skinny. The look on his face was one of serene pleasure. He stood straight and erect, like he had all the confidence in the world. His jet-black eyes captivated me.

Then he spoke. "Hello, my darling."

My blood turned cold.

It was _him._

_Ganondorf._

I hated every inch of him.

Suddenly, I didn't see the attractive man anymore. All I saw was a man with the face of a pig, a disgusting creature made by the devil. And that wasn't imagery, he really turned back into his regular self.

"How did you like my trick?" he asked, an evil grin on his face.

"About as much as I like you," I spat. He tut-tutted, waving his finger at me.

"Now, now. Let's be rational and sit like civilized Hylians. I have a proposition for you, and I want you be comfortable," he told me, sitting on a couch.

"I'll never agree to anything you say!" I turned my back on him.

Ganondorf raised his left arm. Suddenly, my body became stiff as a board. I couldn't move a single muscle. Then my body moved itself next to Ganondorf on the sofa.

Ooooooh, snap.

_He was controlling my body._ (A/N: Omigosh! Bloodbender! ;D Lol!)

I was repulsed, thinking of all the horrible things he could make me do.

"That's better," the evil man rasped. My body relaxed, but I knew better than to attempt getting up. I contented myself with glaring daggers at him.

"Comfortable?" he asked. "Good. This is a long story.

"As you know, I've tried in vain to rule Hyrule for many centuries. That brat of a boy kept getting in the way of my perfect evil plans."

_Well, obviously they weren't perfect,_ I thought, _otherwise they would've, you know, worked?_

"So I thought to myself, if I couldn't have this world, I would have to rule another. That way, I could gain power until I could conquer this land with armies of monsters bred in the other kingdom. It seemed the perfect plan. So I studied for many years, slowly growing stronger and wiser. I had to keep hidden constantly, which is not mean feat in this realm. Finally, after 10 long years, my research was over. Using the Triforce of Power, I managed to make a portal to your world. But my plan was flawed. I got stuck in between all worlds, never really existing anywhere. It took me ages to figure out how to open the other end into another world. I tried to enter the world, but the portal would not let me pass. Then you came along, and we were sent back to this horrid place. After reviewing my notes, I recalled that you need someone called a Portal Guide. There is born every 172 years, in every universe that exists. It was a lucky break for me that you blundered in and sent us back here, really. I hunted you down and now you are my… guest."

Ganondorf leaned closer to me, and I smelled his foul breath. "I need you, Annie, to get back to your world. You _will_ cooperate."

"Or what?" I snarled.

"Or the Hero goes up in flames." I froze. "He's coming, and he can't beat me again." Ganondorf pulled out a mirror shard, shaped like a rectangle, and I looked into it.

There was Link. He was climbing a huge rock face. His face was drenched in sweat, and he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in a week. His face was twisted in pain and sadness, and I noticed his fingers were bloody, probably from scaling the rock wall.

My eyes filled with tears. He was coming to rescue me.

"So?" Ganondorf hissed, dropping the mirror shard into my hands. "What do you say?"

"…I guess I have no choice," I whispered sadly, staring at the miserable picture of Link.

"Excellent. Eat your dinner, you have a long day tomorrow." Ganondorf got to his feet and swept toward the door, but he stopped with his hand on the knob. "Oh, wait. I forgot something," he said, turning around. He lifted his arm again, and a beautiful dress materialized under it. It was a light blue color, accented with white lace. It floated around, then suspended itself in air before me. "I want you to wear this the day after tomorrow. Call it a gift from me." Ganondorf left the room.

As soon as his footsteps receded, I picked up the nearest vase and threw it at the door. I was no longer sad, just blood-boiling angry! He was the biggest curse-word jerk that could ever exist! I flipped the small table over, spilling the food on the floor. In the messy remains of my dinner, I spotted a steak knife, probably for the, uh, steak. Anyway, I picked it up, inspecting the blade. It was really sharp and sturdy…

About a half an hour later, my work was done. I had completely trashed the room. All the furniture was broken or overturned. The couch cushions were now piles of fabric pieces and stuffing. Pillow feathers littered the room. I'd shredded the blankets, the sheets, the window curtains, the mattress, and the flowers in their vases (which all lay smashed on the floor). I'd ripped up the dress with my bare hands. The walls were covered in random scratches and quotes from songs I'd remembered, like _Save me from the dark, _and_ Never was and never will be, _and _If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream, _and_ Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, _and my personal favorite, _When all this time I've been so hollow, I know you're still there, watching me, wanting me. _I hoped they would infuriate Ganondorf. Ha ha. The windows were all broken, courtesy of the sitting chairs. The only thing that remained untouched was the blue bed curtains, which were so beautiful I couldn't bear to harm them.

Ganondorf did not come the rest of the day. I curled myself up in the gorgeous curtains and fell asleep. I dreamed of Link that night, he had come and rescued me, and we were on our way back to Ordon. *Smile*

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I woke to Ganondorf yelling. I jumped to my feet, but remained silent.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY DESTROYED THE ROOM LIKE THIS?" Ganondorf shouted at the top of his lungs.

I swallowed, then steeled my courage and said, "The steak knife was useful." Ganondorf positively roared. He picked up the remains on a chair and threw it at the wall, smashing it further. The sight was so comical, I held back laughter. My devious plan had worked (cue maniac laughter). Anyway, Ganondorf was staring daggers at me. I could feel the hatred coming off of his face.

Suddenly, Ganondorf started laughing. He laughed and laughed, his evil laugh. I stared at him, utterly bewildered. Oooo-kay. Crazy person here. Prepare the rubber room.

After a minute or two, he calmed down and looked me in the eyes. "Your feeble attempts to frustrate me actually amuse me greatly. I will return in two hours." He pointed at the shredded dress on the ground. "You will be wearing the dress I gave you." My jaw dropped open, and he laughed. "No matter what condition it's in, you will wear it. You see, I seem to have run out of dresses. And we would hate to have an unfortunate… accident involving the robe, wouldn't we?" What was he saying…? The pervert!

As if he could read my thoughts, Ganondorf stared at me lustily. I backed away from him. Finally fulfilling his need for amusement, Ganondorf left the room.

Immediately after the door shut, I sprinted around the room, searching. I could swear I saw a sewing basket around here… Aha! I hauled the blue curtains to the dress, sat myself down in front of them, and began to sew.

In just under two hours, the dress was finished. I had raised the neckline somewhat: okay, that was an understatement, I practically established and new piece because the previous one was so low. Who knew that I would need my sewing skills in an actual emergency? I never would've guessed. Anyway, I dressed just in time for Ganondorf to enter the room.

He stopped. He stared. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Ewegly*! Ungler!" he called. ((*Say 'you-glee'))

Two strange men wearing torn brown tunics came into the room. The first had a hunched back and bald head, and he was carrying a bloodstained whip. The other was unbelievably tall and skinny, bald also, with sharp fingernails and an air of greed around him. They both had extremely pointed teeth.

"Yes, master," they rasped in unison. Their voices were like the rattle of a snake, and you could tell they wanted to bite.

"Do you see this room?" Ganondorf gestured to the walls and ruined furniture.

"Yes, master," they hissed again.

"For every scratch in this room, I want one carved into our dear friend here. Keep her alive, but just barely."

I shivered in fear. Oh, Link. Where are you?

Ewegly and Ungler grinned. "Yes, master." Then they took me by the arms. I struggled, but that merely made them squeeze tighter, and the tall one's nails were tearing my skin.

"Let me go!" I demanded vainly. The men laughed, then the tall one, who I assumed was name Ungler, bent down to my face. His breath smelled terrible.

"All in good time, my dear," he hissed, running one of those awful pointed fingers along the bottom of my jawbone. I bit at his hand.

"Take her away!" Ganondorf demanded, causing my struggle to become more fervent. The two lead me effortlessly to the door and down the hallways.

Finally we reached the dungeon. It was completely dark, black as pitch, I couldn't see an inch in front of me. I was put in shackles, my arms spread out like a bird and my feet bound to the floor. The darkness increased my heartbeat and alertness, and I could tell where Ewegly and Ungler were from the sound of their breathing.

Then I felt a searing pain across my back. I cried out, and then it happened again.

I was being whipped. Again and again I shrieked in pain, but this only caused the men to laugh and whip harder. So I silenced myself, the unheard calls of pain coming down my face in tears. They whipped again and again, tearing the flesh on my back. My glasses had flown off, and I heard them shatter on the ground.

I had read about people being whipped, but even the most descriptive author could not make me realize how unimaginable the pain truly was. It was harder keeping my yells sealed up, so I let loose with screams of agony. Soon they moved on to other parts of my body, my legs and arms, my chest and stomach (those were the worst), all the while leering and cackling.

I tried to steel myself, make myself immoveable. After all, Jesus went through the same thing, and He would protect me. At least I didn't have to be crucified (I hoped).

Just when I thought I would surely perish from loss of blood and exhaustion, they stopped whipping. I struggled for air, my tears stinging the open wounds on my body.

Someone stepped towards me. Long nails scratched painfully against my face, making me gasp. "We will be back shortly. Enjoy your time alone, Portal Guide," Ungler rasped. They slammed the door.

I dropped my head and sobbed.

* * *

Darkness. Ever-reaching darkness.

Night.

Was it night? Or had a day gone by already?

Was I alive? Surely, as the pain was still intense.

They had not only whipped me. They had burned me and clawed me and backhanded me and bit my arms with their horrible teeth. I almost thought they had poison in them.

I couldn't see anything, as usual. During our last session, I had passed out in my chains from blood loss. I vaguely remembered Ewegly saying something about 'the day'. What day was it? It seemed I had been in here for weeks, but logic and common sense told me it was less than 48 hours.

There was no hope left.

I hung in my chains, depressed and ready to die. For surely as it was a constant companion the Ganondorf, Death was near.

Unexpectedly Ungler entered my room, illuminating it for a second and my eyes hungrily drank the light. Something jangled, and before I knew what was happening I was free on my chains, collapsing on the ground. Ungler raised his hands like he was picking something up, and I floated into the air.

He levitated me through the hallways, stopping after about a quarter of an hour in front of two double doors. They opened, and we came into a huge room, a carpet running from the door to a giant piano. In front of the instrument, an elaborate chair, no, throne stood, looking pompous and haughty. In it sat none other than our favorite villain (barf) Ganondorf. (Hey, I should call him Ganonbarf! Catchy, ain't it?) The lord waved his hand, and Ungler left us, closing the doors behind him.

"I see you have been, ahem, properly looked after." I mentally rolled my eyes, too weak to do anything else. "But my, my. Don't you look a sight! Come closer," he demanded, and I flew towards him. (A/N: I sound like Peter Pan.)

He lifted my chin. "Hmmm…" he said, inspecting my cuts. I wanted to bite his wicked fingers off, one by one. "You could use some… cleaning up." He snapped his fingers, and my cuts instantly healed themselves, and my dress became all in one piece again, completely free of the previously existing blood stains.

But the pain was still there, even though I was a bit stronger.

He examined me again, then snapped his fingers. My vision cleared, making glasses no longer necessary. Thanks, Ganonbarf for the 20/20.

"I think you forgot this in your room." He handed me the mirror shard.

I didn't remember it until I saw Link.

Link.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. He was here, or he was coming to rescue me! It would be okay! Link would take care of it! He had beaten Ganondorf once, he could do it again! The small ember of hope that had been fading in my soul now roared like a bonfire. I gave a tiny smile in spite of myself. (Optimist)

"Oh, no," Ganondorf said, ruining my moment. "I know what you're thinking. He's coming, but he doesn't stand a chance. I know how he works. His thoughts, his emotions, and how he will react on them. I can make him dance like a little puppet, and you, Annie, will be sharing the strings."

"Never!" I said, dramatically sounding my disagreement.

Suddenly my body went stiff.

_Oh, no._

I had forgotten. He can control me. He moved me closer to him, looking down over me.

"Oh, yes," he hissed. "You _will _do as I command. You have no choice."

* * *

**Another Cliffy! I'm so mean! Ha ha ha!**

**I'm gonna be mean to Link because he has not been a cooperation character lately. Bad Link. XD**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos if you please! :D**


	5. Pig Latin Saves The Day

**Hey, y'all. I just got molds for braces done. They were terrible! I could've watered all the flowerpots in Chicago with my involuntary drooling. Blech! Plus, I had to do extras cuz my teeth are so messed up. Anyway, on to GIMC Chapter 5! Please forgive me, Link, but you're so fun to emotionally manipulate, and you have been mean to me lately. Revenge is sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine yet.**

**This chapter is dedicated in memory of all aborted children.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, yes," he hissed. "You_ will_ do as I command. You have no choice."

I struggled, trying to weaken his control over me, but my efforts were useless. Apparently Ganondorf could feel I was resisting, for he tightened his grasp and I became still as a visible Weeping Angel. (A/N: Doctor Who ref, sorry non-Whoies. For all intents and purposes, it's a statue.)

Ganondorf plucked the glass shard from my hand, holding it firmly. I tried to snarl, but instead my face twisted itself into a serene smile.

"That's better," he said, and held up the mirror for us to see. "Oh, look. It seems the brat is almost in this room." It was true. "Now, shall we make him dance?"

Ganondorf transformed into the hot guy again. I must admit, his hair was enticing, but I managed to resist. Suddenly, he magically pulled me towards him and pressed his lips onto mine.

No, no, no, no, no! He took my first kiss! He just picked me up and stole it! Dang it, I was saving that! You monster! Pervert!

My first kiss was nothing like I had imagined. I had pictured it to be warm, smooth, soft, and friendly. I wanted to enjoy it as much as I possibly could. But this kiss was cold and demanding. The evil lord slipped his disgusting tongue into my mouth, and I was forced to accept. His hands traveled all over my back, and I wanted so bad to slap him, hard on the face, right then and there. _Pervert!_ My mouth moved of its own accord, and I barely believed I was even able to do what it was doing.

I heard the door creak open and soft footsteps, making Ganondorf deepen the kiss, which I didn't think was possible. I pictured Link standing there, as of course he was, staring at me in deep lip-lock with a very, very, very handsome man. I heard an audible gasp. Oh, Link. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want this to happen. The vile lord continued, turning me slightly and forcing me to bend backwards. From my new point of view, I saw Link's hurt and confused expression. Tears came down my face, and I tasted them, salty and sad, on Ganondorf's lips.

I fought against him, finally managing to pull away, but only slightly and dramatically. Unexpectedly, I heard myself say "I love you." BLECH!

Ganondorf smiled evilly, then straightened up. He put his revolting arm behind my back, groping me subtly as he turned us to face Link.

"Well, I see you're a little late, boy," he said in his normal nasty voice. Link had eyes only for me, and I saw pain there. Deep, untouchable pain. I wanted to look away, denying the hurtful truth, but Ganondorf's supernatural grip wouldn't allow it. I tried to put hurt into my eyes as well, maybe Link would see it and understand.

"You may call me Anthony. About a week ago I had a dream about Annie, that she needed my help. Swiftly I came here and defeated Ganondorf, rescuing her. I fell in love with Annie, and she returned my feelings." I must admit, he's an excellent liar, Link seemed to be buying the whole gig. I supposed he had a whole lot of practice. "Yesterday I asked her to marry me, and she has just accepted. We have decided to live together in the castle, as it is now empty of monsters. You are not welcomed here by myself or my fiancé, so leave before I call the guards." Okay, he _explains_ it all to him, _then_ he tells him to get out? What the heck?

Link's face was so sad it put me in tears again, but he probably just thought they were tears of happiness. He looked me straight in eyes. "Is this true, Annie?" he asked in a soft, melancholy voice.

"Get out of my sight!" my voice said. _No, please don't go! Kill the stupid jerk, then we can go! _

Link gave me one last pleading look, as if he could somehow change my mind, then started towards the door.

Anthony-Ganondorf started to laugh (here we go again). He laughed and laughed, and Link continued on his way to the threshold.

Suddenly I felt his paranormal grasp on me loosen. This was my chance! I opened my mouth and shouted,

"LINK! HE'S CONTROLLING ME! IT'S GANONDO-" Anthony-Ganondorf tightened his grip again, silencing me, but the damage was already done.

Like a flash, Link had spun around with his sword out. The evil lord scowled and changed back into his normal looking self.

"So the truth comes out, doesn't it, _Ganondorf?_" Link started towards him. (Right at this moment, I was mentally going, "Go Link! Go Link! Kill the evil dude! Kill the evil dude! You rock! It's your birthday!" etc.)

Suddenly, Ganondorf pulled out a knife, grabbed me, and held the knife to my throat. _Crud._

"Stop, or I'll slit her throat!" Link froze.

"You coward," the hero spat, but tossed down his sword.

Ganondorf grinned. "I lied." He pressed the blade to my throat, and I could feel it cut into my skin.

Link started towards us. "No-"

Then I did the most amazing thing in the world. I slipped my hand between the blade and my neck, twisted one of my legs around Ganondorf's, hooked my arm through his and bent over, causing him to roll over me and fall on the ground. I had pushed the blade out so it wouldn't slice my head off. EPIC NINJA POINTS! Ganondorf and Link both looked shocked, until I yelled, "GO LINK!"

Link took it from there. As soon as Ganondorf got up, a sword materialized in his hand and he began clashing away at Link.

It was going to fast for me to see, really. Ganondorf wasn't flitting around, so their moves were a lot quicker and less dramatic. Cut, jab, stab, clang, parry, jump, twist, spin, flick, blah blah blah, it was all happening too quickly. Unfortunately, Ganondorf wasn't completely exhausted like someone else I know, so he got a couple blows to Link, but nothing truly major. Once, directly after a blow like this, Ganondorf waved his right hand behind him, and suddenly I was in chains. Rats.

Things slowly got worse. Link took more and more blows. His blood stained the carpeted floor. (The ADD part of me thought it was really weird they were sword fighting on carpet. For a sword battle, wouldn't the norm be stone flooring? Whatever.) Ganondorf was technically cheating, as he decided to start chucking balls of black magic at Link while still keeping up in the fight. I noticed they all came from his left hand.

That gave me an idea. Link might be able to stop Ganondorf's powers if he cut off his left hand. But how do I let him know…?

Then I knew. "INK-LAY!" I screamed. Link looked up once, but then had to keep fighting. "UT-CAY OFF-LAY IS-HAY EFT-LAY AND-HAY!" He nodded in the battle.

A few seconds later, a disembodied hand fell on the ground (A/N: Jade Green!), then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. _Cool, _I thought.

-Let us pause now and explain about the 'ut-cay off-lay is-hay eft-lay and-hay' thing. This all happened before I was kidnapped, of course.

I had just washed the floor again, and was preparing to make dinner when Link came in. He had just finished herding the goats, and, since it was raining, his boots were covered in mud. Naturally for a guy, he came in, in all his muddy state without even taking his boots off. Frustrated, I started yelling at him, then calling him bad names in Pig Latin. He looked confused, and, once the mud was cleaned up, asked me what language I was speaking. I explained Pig Latin to him (he believed there was an actual country that spoke that), telling him to move the first consonant or consonant sound to the end of the word and add 'ay'. For words beginning with a vowel, just add 'lay'. It's pretty un-complicated. So 'Link' would be 'Ink-lay' and 'Annie' would be just 'Annie-lay'.

Side note: I didn't take into account that if I taught him Pig Latin, he would be able to figure out what I called him earlier. This ended up as a very muddy tickle fight outside in the rain. I made him wash up the Ordon Spring while I took the basement bath. It was quite a sight when he came back with only a towel slung firmly around his waist, demanding I return his clothes. Hee hee, I'm so evil.-

Anyway, back to the fight. Ganondorf yelled in agony, dropping his sword and clutching his arm stump. His blood poured black on the floor. The chains binding me disappeared, but my vision went slightly blurry again.

"Quick! Tie him up!" I shouted, rubbing my wrists. Out came a rope from those magical pockets, and then Ganondorf was bound and gagged. I tied a tourniquet around his stump so he wouldn't die of blood loss. Hey, he was evil, but I was (and am) Christian. Then I took my fists, balled them together, and whacked him over the head, thoroughly knocking him out.

Link leaned on his knees, panting. "Now—what-?" he gasped.

"We'll take him to the dungeon, lock him up, and then bring Zelda and the sages here so they came banish him to the Underworld or whatever," I informed him. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible, I'm sick of being in this stupid castle."

Link looked me in the eyes. Unexpectedly I saw the obvious relief in them, telling me how glad he was that I was safe.

"Oh, Annie," he whispered, at a level barely above breathing. "I thought- I thought-" I gave him a weak smile, hoping to comfort him.

Dropping the Master Sword, Link swept me up in his arms. He pressed me desperately to his chest, and I responded by squeezing my arms around his neck and burying my fingers in his hair. My heart beat faster and faster as he held me. It felt _so good._ He put his head down in my shoulder, his breath making my skin prickle.

We held each other for the longest time, silently expressing how much we missed each other. My feet were ever-so-slightly lifted off the floor in the hug, and I was grateful because I was sure I would've fallen down otherwise.

"Goddesses bless," Link whispered in my ear. "I thought I'd lost you." I knew he meant it in more ways than one.

"Takes more than the King of Evil to keep me from you," I said, smiling. Link pulled away to meet my eyes. His shone like the sun on the ocean. I let go of his hair and pulled my hands forward to hold his face. Link inched his face closer to mine, and I closed my eyes in acceptance, as slowly as my hammering heart would allow me. Our noses brushed-

Then suddenly Link stopped. I opened my eyes, his were wide. Abruptly he spun me around 180 degrees. I heard a whizzing sound, then Link gasped in pain. He dropped me, staggering, fell to his knees, then to the ground.

A bright red arrow protruded from his back. Behind him, Ewegly held an empty bow, aimed at where I had been seconds earlier. Ungler stood next to him, another arrow notched on his own bow. He let it loose, flying straight at my heart.

Anger boiled within me. I clenched my fists together. The arrow came to me, but I knocked it aside with the back of my arm and it spun away harmlessly. My rage increased, and I stepped towards the two villains menacingly.

Suddenly, two orbs of black magic appeared at my fists. I didn't question their presence, but threw them viciously at the men. The first hit Ewegly right on the place where his heart should've been, but I knew it had been absent for a long time. He fell to the ground, unconscious or dead. Ungler dodged the second, but it exploded his bow right in his face and he screamed in agony, clutching at his eyes.

"YOU!" he screamed. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Ungler raised his right hand. Suddenly I felt my wounds open up again, and I cried out. Using my newfound power to strengthen me, I threw another ball at Ungler, making him run from the room, calling threats of later punishment, saying he'll be back.

I could feel 3 presences with my new unexplained power, meaning both Link and Ewegly were still alive. I staggered to Link's side, falling to my knees. He was not breathing. Tears came down my cheeks as I turned him over, trying to use my magic to heal his wound in any way I could. The arrow had disappeared. I tried and tried, but I could not get Link to start breathing again.

Desperately I pulled him into my lap, holding his head to my chest. "Oh, God, oh, Lord, anyone, Goddesses, please, help me," I sobbed, rocking Link back and forth. "Please, Jesus, anyone, Goddesses, Din, Farore, Nayru, whoever's up there in this world, please help him!" I cradled my head against his, rapidly losing hope.

Suddenly there was a blinding light. I shut my eyes, and when I opened them I saw three beautiful women levitating before me. The Goddesses! They came!

"_Anne of Earth_," they all spoke together in a voice that rang out soft and sweet, but powerful. "_You have acquired the Triforce of Power by showing compassion to Ganondorf, who we have seen to be an evil being worthy of no forgiveness. Why did you do it?_"

Nervously I cleared my throat. "My religion teaches us that we are all sons and daughters of God. We are all equal in His eyes, and He loves us very much. I am a sinner, and if I can't forgive others, how can God forgive me? He has said that 'Whatever you do to the least of my brothers, so you shall do for me.' God lives in each and every person. Our faith also teaches us that all life is precious. It is against God's laws to kill, and it hurts our relationship with God when we disobey His laws."

The Goddesses looked at me. "_We have seen your heart. You are worthy of our help. Goodbye, Anne of Earth." _They disappeared, taking Ewegly and the bound-up Ganondorf with them. My vision cleared.

Without warning, Link drew in a deep breath. I smiled, a few relieved tears coming down my face. All his wounds glowed golden, then miraculously healed themselves. Mine followed suit. Completely better, Link sighed contentedly in his sleep. _Thank you, Goddesses._

Sleep. That seemed like a good idea, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My back hurt slightly from sitting up for- for- for however long we slept. Link was still in my lap, his head resting peacefully against my chest.

Great. I couldn't get up now. I mean, it was unbelievably cute and sweet and romantic, but I had to stay down when my muscles were begging me to stretch.

But then Link's eyes opened. I drew my face back a little; I didn't want him to be staring into my eyes when he woke, that was just creepy. He directed his eyes toward me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he replied, his tone matching mine. "Aren't I a little heavy to be sitting in your lap?"

I grinned. "Only a little." He smiled at me.

"How am I alive?" Well, even if it wasn't romantic, it was the most obvious question.

"Magic," I replied simply.

"Yeah, but how?"

"It's magic. It doesn't have to be explained." I laughed at the reference, but it made Link look confused. Then he said,

"I thought you said you wanted to leave this castle as soon as possible."

"Well, yeah," I admitted, "but number one, I couldn't exactly haul you away, number two I was dead tired, and number three, I rather liked how we were sleeping together." Link blushed. Aww, he was so cute!

"But what about Ganondorf?"

"He was taken away by the Goddesses."

"The _Goddesses? _They were_ here_?" Link got out of my lap and sat facing me. Rats.

"Well, yeah, kind of. After you got shot, I managed to summon them, and they asked why I saved Ganondorf, and I explained it to them, and then they took him away and healed us."

"Wow. Wait… us? What happened to you?"

"Oh, what does it matter? Let's leave!" I tried to stand up, but Link took my hand.

"Annie," Link said sternly, "What happened?"

I looked down at the floor. Dang his cuteness. "They… kind of… whipped me…?"

Link's jaw dropped open. "WHAT?"

I shrugged. "It's no big deal." Oops, shouldn't have said that.

"_No big deal?" _Link exclaimed. "Did they give you a brain injury, too?"

"Hey!"

"Of course it's a big deal!" he cried, ignoring me. "They _whipped _you!"

"Yeah, so?" I replied, getting to my feet. "They nearly killed you, and you're the one fussing over me! Who cares if I was whipped or burned or bea-" I stopped myself, but the damage was, again, already done.

Link stood up. "Oh, Annie," he breathed.

I frowned. "Link, it's over now. I'm all better, you're all better, Ganondorf's gone, let's just leave, alright?" I spun and headed for the door.

But then I felt warm arms encircling my body, freezing me in my tracks. Link had come up from behind me and hugged me. Involuntarily, a smile spread across my face. I heard him say from my shoulder, "Alright, Annie."

"Thank you, Link."

"For what?" His throat hummed on my shoulder.

"For coming to my rescue."

* * *

**Funnie story: Yesterday I was in a creative slump, so I started a new TP file on my memory card. I name Link Edward (and Epona Phillis), getting laughs out of the fact that there was a wolf named Edward. Lolz!**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos, please!**


	6. A Few Fights and More Hot Guys

**Okay, people. I have decided that I am officially insane. Please prepare the rubber rooms. There is no hope for me.**

**You wish to know how I came to this shocking conclusion? Well, last night I had a dream, which is not altogether unusual, but you'll see. In the dream, I was going to admit to some guy I know that I love him. Thing is, I really don't like him; actually I think he's rather annoying. And my first plan to admit my deep feelings of passion was to pin sticky notes to my socks and somehow sneak them into his laundry.**

…**Yeah. Problems.**

**Then it continued to this other part. Someone arrested a kangaroo and she broke out of jail using only a sword that was tied to her tail, which rhymes but whatever.**

**So I wonder about my sanity. Another dream I had was I was turned into a lab rat outside of a school dance and the evil scientist would hold spoons next to me and while I squealed in pain he would laugh maniacally. My friend all think I have deep mental issues, most of which come out in the form of this ridiculous nighttime mental movies.**

**Sigh. But anyway, on to Chapter 6! Yeah, it's gonna be a loooooong one.**

**Disclaimer: …I own nothing related to LoZ at all. Also, if you see any verb-tense mistakes, sorry. It's supposed to be past tense. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my fellow mental patients.**

**

* * *

**

"HY-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Link soared through the air and landed, sword at my throat.

"Noooooo! I surrender!" I threw up my hands, admitting defeat. My sword was nowhere to be seen, anyway. Well, not to be seen from my non-vantage point, lying on the ground belly-up.

"HA HA!" he cackled. "The Supreme Overlord of Awesome wins again!" Link threw his head back and laughed.

"No, she didn't," I informed him. "She's lying on the ground, defeated."

Link held out his hand, and I took it. "Oh, so if _you're_ the Supreme Overlord of Awesome, what am I exactly?"

"I haven't decided," I said, once I was once my feet. "There are just too many species of bugs to sort through."

"Oooooooooh, ouch," he said, mock-flinching. "You are asking for it."

"For what?" I asked, my hands on my hips. "Don't tell me you have poison pinchers! Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Oh, yes," Link grinned. He took a position I know all too well, crouched slightly with his hands out in front of him. _The tickling stance._

I shrieked, knowing what was coming, and dashed away, out of his front yard and into the forest. He ran after me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he overtook me. Skillfully I dove into the hole that connects the Ordon Spring to the forest. Surprisingly, Link did not follow me. I continued on my merry way, coming out at the other end.

Wrong move. As soon as I came out, Link had me around the waist and hauled me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"LINK! PUT ME DOWN!" I pounded helplessly on his back.

"Never!" he grinned, heading back towards the town.

I sag on his shoulder, knowing it's useless. Once I'm on his shoulder, it's all over for me. I've been in this situation before, but it's the first time since I got un-kidnapped. We had come home the day before yesterday, and I convinced Link to start on my sword fighting lessons early that morning. We've been training a lot, from about dawn until noon, then lunch break, then 'til four-ish. We were almost done for the day. I'm actually pretty good, not as good as Link, of course, but I've downed enough fictional sword fighting influence to pick up the basics.

Anyway, I frantically tried to think of a way I can get out of a tickle attack. I tried bribery, but that doesn't really work, as usual. I try threats, and he just laughs. I tried getting over-emotional, but he just ignores that, knowing I'm not the emotional sort.

I was getting desperate. "Link," I panted, "if I beat you in a sword fight, will you not tickle me? Please?" (A/N: Why is there always someone mowing outside when I'm trying to type? Grrr!)

He laughed. "You? Beat me? Fat chance!" By then we were in his front yard.

"Please? Just this once! The last fight of the day!" Link put me down on the ground.

"Fine," he sighed, "but just this once!" I found my practice sword and took my stance in front of him, mentally saying a prayer.

There was a loud _clang_ as our swords crashed together, signaling the start of the battle. I spun and flipped and sliced with all my might. Link was slowly bearing down on me, wearing me out, and preparing for his signature final blow. I actually got in one blow to his shoulder, but then he pressed me harder. I kept thinking of the horrible tickle torture that was my punishment for. But then my mind would go back to the fight. Lunge, twist, duck, parry, jab, thrust, sweep, again and again and again.

Suddenly Link thrust his sword at my left side, but I dodged that easily. Then came the side-sweep, during which I sank to the floor and popped up again. It was a really powerful swing, and his left arm was extended outward. I knew the final blow was coming.

So I went all-out, figuring I had nothing else to lose. I tried the infamous Percy Jackson disarming maneuver, PJO book 1.

My blade hit the hilt of Link's sword. In less than a nanosecond I turned my sword, pressing down with all my strength. The Master Sword fell to the ground, and my blade was at Link's throat.

He gaped at me. I smirked triumphantly, though I was just as, if not more, surprised as (than) he was.

"How- how-" he stuttered.

"I'm full of surprises," I grinned.

"Yeah?" he asked. "But how about THIS?" At the word 'this' he grabbed my blade with both of his gauntlet-ed hands and tried to force my sword upward. Swiftly I swung my leg around and kicked him hard in the stomach. With a loud 'OOF!' Link fell ungracefully to the ground.

"You done?" My sword was at his throat once again.

He looked up at me. His eyes were so cute! I'm never going to be able to concentrate!

"…Yeah…" Satisfied, I stuck out my hand and pulled him up.

"Where did you learn that move?" Link asked.

"From the infamous swordsman, Perseus Jackson," I said pompously. Swiftly climbing the ladder, I opened the door to the house and went in.

"He sounds like a sword master," Link said, following me. Again I smirk.

"Yes indeed. He is also half-god." I pull out some things for dinner. "Hand me that pot."

"Wow. Really?" Link gave it to me.

"Yeah. What do you want for dinner? We have bread, lettuce, bacon, tomatoes, cheese, ham…" I assessed our supplies, examining them carefully. It's usually like this, I make dinner, and Link helps out. Now that I think about it, it's like we're… married. That's creepy to think about… I mean, we live together, but like, plenty of people do that! They're called, what, housemates? Yeah, I guess that what we are… Sigh.

"I dunno. What do you want?" Link sat down on the counter next to my food supplies.

"I really want a pizza…" Oh, how I miss Beggar's!

Link frowned. "What is a 'pizza'?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, I guess you've never had one." I feel so sorry for these people.

"What's it like?"

"Well, it's basically flat bread with tomato sauce and cheese. You can also put other things on there, like olives or sliced salami or sausage or peppers and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Why don't we make one?" Link poked through our stuff and pulls out a couple tomatoes.

"Yeah! I can do that!" Hurriedly I got to work.

Finally, I was thankful for the cooking lessons I took. I knew exactly how to make the dough and the sauce, and shredding the cheese is easy, and we decided on peppers and sausage and olives, all of which I butchered with finesse.

After about 25 minutes, the pizza was ready. While it was baking I had, of course, cleaned up. I pulled it out of the oven and set it on the stove.

"We should let it cool," I told no one in particular. Wiping my messy hands my homemade apron, I spotted Link sitting in a chair on the opposite end of the room. He looked as if he was staring at me the whole time.

"W-What?" I asked him, suddenly nervous. I was _sure_ my face was covered in flour. I brushed it off, though it was less than I expected.

"It's just…" Link sat up straighter than he was moments before. "It's just…"

"What?" I demanded.

"Your hair is so long…" I turned crimson. He was looking at my hair for a half an hour? He has got to stop doing creepy things like that.

"Yeah, so?" Unconsciously I picked up my waist-length braid, playing with it.

"So how come you never wear it down? It's always in a braid or a ponytail!" Excuse me, did I detect hints of _pouting? _

"It always flails around when it's loose. I grew it out so I could just throw it in a braid and forget about it for the rest of my life. Short hair is so hard to maintain, you have to just keep cutting it and cutting it. Plus when it's in a braid, I can whip people with it." I hefted said braid menacingly. "Why do you ask anyway?" I took a few steps in his direction.

"I was just… wondering…" Link got up from his chair.

"Actually, I was thinking about getting it cut and starting all over," I admitted.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" he shot at me suddenly. Whoa!

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, taken aback. "It's not a crime!"

"It certainly _would_ be a crime!" Link was almost directly in front of me. "It's too beautiful for you to just chop it off!"

My mouth opened, then closed. _He thinks my hair is… beautiful?_ We stared at each other in silence.

Suddenly, Link reached out his hand and tenderly tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ears. His fingers lingered on my face, and I leaned into his touch, staring at his hand as he lowered it back to its original position. I felt his other hand slip into mine, starting my heart hammering again. He had that effect on me. Again we stared, trying to speak with our eyes. Link parted his lips slightly. Ooooooh, he's just _begging_ to be kissed. My toes started to betray my desire, pushing me slightly up towards his face.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. My toes collapsed downward, defeated. Link sighed quietly, then went over and opened the door.

Who should stand there but Ilia. I wanted to slam the door in her face, but before that thought even completed itself she put on a cheery smile and said, "Hi, Link!" Oh, so now she's gonna pretend I don't exist? "I brought you some eggs, fresh from the cuckoos!" Barf, barf.

"Thanks, Ilia," Link said quietly, taking the basket from her. He tried to shut the door, but Ilia waltzed in like it's her own house. Pssh.

"Say, I smell something. What is it?" Ilia sniffed the air.

"Like you care," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Ilia's voice darkened, and she glared at me.

"I said, a pizza," I lied, putting on a happy-go-lucky smile. She glanced around me at the food on the stove.

"Oh. Who made it?"

"Me," I replied simply.

"_Oh,_" she said. "Well, then, I guess I won't stay for dinner." Ilia got up. Instantly my feminine battle equipment was up, something I hadn't had to use in a while. Ilia better have good equipment, too. I have the best offense I know.

"Do you have a problem with my cooking?" I stepped towards her.

She smiled. "No. I have a problem with you."

"Hey-" Link started, but I cut him off.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Let's just say I've had bad experiences with other strangers in the past. Strangers who, like you, don't belong."

"Would you care to give an example? I'm sure it's a thrilling tale of jealousy, pettiness, being a loser, and overly-large ego problems."

"No," she said. "You're not in it."

"I need not be," I shot back. "It's probably a story all about you."

"Hey-" Link said again, but we would not allow him to interrupt.

"On the contrary. My life story is a whole lot better than yours is, anyway."

"I'm confused. How could you have a life story if you have no life?"

"I'm sorry, is there a mirror between us?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm looking straight at you, and what I see is making me rather nauseous." I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Well, that's good, then. If there was a mirror you'd be dead."

"If there was a mirror, it would do you no good. All the mirrors you look into shatter before you can count all your pimples."

"Seven years bad luck if you break a mirror. I'll be surprised if your great-great grandchild is alive when it's over."

"Firstly, I have never ever broken a mirror. Second, I really think my luck is rather neutral. I mean, I met Link, but then I met you."

"Meeting you was the worst thing that ever happened to me."

"You just go on thinking that."

"I will!"

"Oh, wait. I forgot. You can't think. I wonder how you manage to live with no brain."

"You'd know better than me."

"In every way, love. In every way."

Ilia opened her mouth, then closed it. Her eyes are glared daggers of death at me, but I simply let it flow away. Link looked thoroughly confused. He then opened his mouth-

"Sh!" I said. "Are those hoof beats?"

They were. And from the sound of it, it was several horses. And a creaky carriage.

Link is first out the door, then Ilia and myself last. We all hopped down off the porch-y thing. A procession entered Link's small front yard. Two horses, two more attached to a fancy carriage, and two more brought up the rear. They halted directly in front of Link's house.

The carriage door opened, and a slipper-ed foot stuck itself out. Princess Zelda soon stood in Link's yard.

I'm shocked. Ilia's shocked. Link's shocked, but he got over it the quickest.

"Your Majesty," Link said, bowing.

"LINK!" the princess squealed, and charged into him in a hug. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was soon replaced by hilarity as I took in the look on Ilia's face. She looked absolutely horror-struck. I had to work very hard to conceal my laughter.

"Um, hello, princess." Link awkwardly patted her on the back, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Link, I am _so_ glad to see you! I can't wait to see your village!" Oh my word, is this really Zelda?

"My- My village?" Link looked confused again.

"Yes! Mayor Bo invited me for a few days!" Zelda looked at him curiously. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No…" Link mumbled. Now she was staying? Great.

"Oh," she said. Then she turned to Ilia and me. "How are your friends?"

"Oh, uh," Link started, turning to us as if he had forgotten we were here. "This is Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter. And this is Annie. She's, um, visiting." I curtsied like a properly mannered woman.

"Honored to meet you, Princess," I said humbly.

"Uh, yeah," Ilia mumbled.

"And you," the princess replied. "May I introduce Luke, my personal bodyguard and companion." Just then, a young man, a little older than Link I assumed, stepped out of the carriage.

He was really attractive. No so much as Anthony-Ganondorf, but still instantly made my selective list of good-looking guys. He had long brown hair mopped on his head, and sparkling green eyes like you've never seen. He seemed a little taller than Link. Luke caught me staring at him, and he smiled with a row of perfect teeth. I returned the smile, but I was apprehensive. Ever since Anthony-Ganondorf, I have been suspicious of hot guys (there were perverts _everywhere…)_. Except Link, of course.

"Shall we go meet the mayor?" Zelda suggested.

"Yes," I said, stepping next to Link and nudging him. Something seemed to have distracted him recently. Zelda swiftly slid her arm through his. There goes the jealousy again. The caravan itself returned to the forest. We were informed by Zelda that they would set up camp somewhere in Faron Woods.

Link and Zelda started off towards Ordon, and I followed, Ilia shuffling behind us. I had assumed she would be a huge suck-up to Zelda, but apparently not.

"Hello." Luke came up behind me.

"Hey," I replied.

"What's your name?" He gave me another friendly smile.

"I'm Annie. I'm visiting Link for a few weeks while… while my family's abroad." I figured it was the most decent excuse.

"I see. Do you like it here in Ordon?"

"Yes, very much. It's a very peaceful town."

"Perhaps you could show me around sometime."

"Perhaps," I said noncommittally. Luke seemed nice enough, but I never judge anyone on their first impression. It's hardly ever a correct measure of the person in question.

Surprisingly, there was no one outside when we reached the town. We continued walking to Mayor Bo's house, where the man himself was there to greet us.

"Welcome, Princess Zelda." Mayor Bo bowed deep and low.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mayor. You have a lovely town."

"Let's get you settled." The man took Zelda in, everyone else following, and led her into that room that used to be the sumo ring, but all traces of the equipment were gone. (I got a flood of shirtless Link memories, and almost melted into a pile of oozing hormonal goo.) Fortunately I regained my senses, as we all sat down a table laden with tea and small cakes. Other furniture in the room included two beds, two dressers, a full-length mirror, and other stuff you would find in a guest bedroom. A soft carpet spread across almost the entire chamber.

"So, Princess," the mayor said as soon as we all had filled teacups. "How was your trip?"

At this point I kind of zoned out. It was all boring talk, politics and the weather and the conditions of the roads and such. (During this, I remembered the pizza, but it was probably stone cold.)

Luke kept asking me questions about my family and such, and I tried to answer them as best I could. By then I could tell that he was really an honest, polite, and altogether nice person. He had a habit of shaking his hair out of his eyes, kind of like Link does.

Speaking of Link, he was absolutely silent through the whole thing. So was Ilia, but I guessed she was pouting because Zelda kept making eyes at Link. Link, on the other hand, would glance occasionally at Luke and me, then look to the floor.

Finally the tea was finished, and we all stood. By the window, I could tell it was dark outside.

"Thank you very much for the tea, Mayor."

"Of course, your Highness. I will leave you and your companion to get settled. Come on, Ilia." Mayor Bo strode out and Ilia shuffled behind him.

"It was very nice to meet you," I said politely to the couple.

"And you," they said in unison, then laughed. I bowed to Zelda, and walked out the door.

I was already outside when Link joined me. He seemed to have been detained. Surprise, surprise.

"So?" I said as we walked down the dark path towards home.

"So, what?" Link had his hands in his pockets.

"Well, don't you think it was kind of weird that no one told us?"

"We were gone for over a week," he mumbled.

"Right," I said, remembering. "And Mayor Bo probably just forgot to mention it to us. You know how he is."

"Yeah," Link said. That was it. Something was definitely bugging him.

"Hey," I said, sliding my hand into his. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Link lied, but he held my hand tightly.

"You're lying. Is it something to do with Luke?"

"No!"

"Okay, now I'm _positive_ that's a lie. What about Luke?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you're jealous," I pleaded.

"I'm not!" Link said urgently.

I sighed. "You don't have to be jealous." Link remained silent. "He's not my type."

"Well, then, what is your type?" I smiled.

"Oh, I like blond hair best." Link raised his previously drooping head.

"I like that," Link said. He dropped my hand and wove his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. I snuggled into his warmth as we continued walking.

* * *

The Bublin was gaining on me.

I had been taking a moonlight walk in Faron woods when the monster just jumped out at me, making me scream. I had no weapon, so I couldn't fight it off, thus I had no choice but to run. I was deep in the forest, trying to get back to Ordon as fast as I could. Oh, Link, oh, Link, oh, Link, HELP! I hoped he had finished his 'required' dinner with Zelda.

Suddenly I tripped on an exposed root. I felt my ankle twist, and knew I couldn't run anymore. The Bublin warrior stood over me, raised his club-thing, and I looked away, squeezing my eyes shut.

"YAH!" Out of nowhere, someone leapt over me and tackled the warrior. I heard the sounds of a sword against a club as they battled.

_Link!_ Yayz!

I heard a _poof,_ meaning the Bublin was defeated and gone. I opened my eyes, ready to give Link a big hug, if I could manage to get up.

But instead of Link, Luke stood over me, his hand outstretched.

"Need help?" he gave me another dazzling smile.

"Thank you," I smiled back. "I don't think I can stand, though. My ankle…"

"Say no more." Luke stooped down and picked me up bridal-style. Against my will, I blushed at his touch.

"So," Luke said as we walked towards town, "why were you walking in the woods at night?"

"I like to. It's peaceful- well, most of the time, anyway- and it gives me time to think."

"What were you thinking about?"

"About love," I said truthfully. "And all its mysteries."

We walked- that is, Luke walked, I just sort of relaxed- in silence after that. Soon we reached Link's front yard.

"Thanks, I think I'll just wait for Link," I told Luke.

"Hey, I think I can heal that ankle of yours." He set me down on the large rock next to the house.

"Really? How?"

"I have this magical cream that heals injuries."

"Okay," was all I said. That's kind of… convenient. On the other hand, he _is_ Zelda's bodyguard. Why can't he have magical cream?

Luke pulled out a small jar, setting it on the rock next to me. Gently, he slid my boot off the ankle I indicated. Pulling the cork out of the bottle, a white liquid that looked the consistency of honey came out into his cupped hand. He smoothed it out over my ankle. It got really cold, and then really warm, and I felt no more pain. I wiggled my foot around experimentally.

"Wow," I breathed. "Thank you so much. For everything." I looked up at him and smiled.

He straightened, and though it was hard to tell in the dark, I saw him smile.

"My pleasure, Annie."

He started to turn around, but then quickly grabbed my hand in one of his. I gasped slightly, not expecting this sudden movement. Then Luke brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly, his lips lingering. My cheeks turned red.

"Luke…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Goodnight, Annie," he said, and disappeared into the shadows.

I stared after him. Why did he have to like me? Why couldn't anyone get it that I was in love with Link? Taken, unavailable, involved with someone else? Dang these hot guys! Grrr! You're messing with me and my beloved! I prayed Luke would leave soon.

Suddenly, I thought I saw a flash of green fabric in the moonlight. I got up to look, but I saw no one. Sighing to myself, I climbed the ladder, entered the house, and clambered into bed.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I woke, sitting straight up, tears on my face, soaked in sweat. I had just had another nightmare. It was exactly the same as I had had on my first night in Hyrule, the one about my brother.

But this time, Link was not sitting by my bed, holding my hand, like he always was. I listened, but I could not hear his gentle breathing anywhere in the house.

_He… He didn't come home?_

I sat in silence for a while, hoping to hear him. Then I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face in my knees and cried.

* * *

**Awww… I hate ending chapters with sad parts…**

**But don't worry! The next chapter is a really good one. He he he, can't wait to write it! It's gonna be soooo fun!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and REVIEW! Did you like my Annie and Ilia cat fight? That was fun!**

**Eternal Nocturne, would you do the typos, please?**


	7. The Slap of Epicness and Other Affairs

**Hello, everyone. I hope I can finish this before school starts…**

**So I have, basically, a day to write a 3,000-plus chapter. **

**Fabulous.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, and I hope you enjoy what I did to Luke. *Evil Grin* And for you disappointed people, I started the chapter off with a nice fluff scene**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Eternal Nocturne, who has done my typos from the very beginning. I love you!**

**

* * *

**

I woke slowly the next morning. Sunlight streamed cheerily in through the window, badly reflecting my mood.

_He didn't come home._

Shaking the thought from my mind, I slid down the ladders with fake enthusiasm. I began to ponder what to make for breakfast, when suddenly I noticed the table.

A beautiful meal was spread out across it. Eggs with toast, a small plate of bacon, and a tall glass of iced tea dominated the scene. A single rose stood in a crystal vase, wet from what I assumed was dew. A small envelope, propped against the vase, bore my name in messy handwriting.

_Link._

At this point, I did a mental "AWWW!". I couldn't help grinning. He was too sweet for words!

The envelope, I discovered, was empty. Sitting myself down at the table, I ate, awestruck at how delicious the food was. During my solitary meal, I pondered how I was going to thank that wonderful, amazing young man.

I flew out the door after the meal was done and cleaned up. I raced through town, ignoring Luke's greeting, and sped towards the ranch where I knew Link would be letting the goats out. All the time forgetting, of course, that I was wearing only a tank topand shorts.

I saw Link shepherding the last of the goats out and shouted his name. He looked up, confused at first, but then his face brightened as I ran towards him. I tackled him to the barn wall, pressing myself up against him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What's this about?"

"Oh, you're just the most amazing guy in the world." I smiled up at him. He let me hug him, and buried his mouth in my hair. This made my heart skip a few beats and my stomach's temperature rise unbelievably.

After about a minute, I let go of him.

"What spurred this revaltion?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe it was the amazing breakfast you made me?"

"Breakfast?" Link looked confused. "What breakfast?"

"The breakfast… that was spread on the table this morning?"

"I didn't make any bre-"

"Morning, Annie!" Luke came up behind us. He ignored Link, simply turned to me and asked, "Did you enjoy the breakfast I made for you?"

"Wait, _you_ made the breakfast?" I pointed at him, incredulous.

"Yes, indeed!" He smiled like he had just won a Nobel Prize.

I glanced at Link, but he was closing the barn doors. I thought I detected an annoyed look on his face. "Uh, well, thanks… I guess."

"No problem. I'll see you around, right?"

For one second, I thought Luke looked lustily (A/N: _Again!_ Stupid thingies!_)_ at my chest, but then it was gone and he was on his merry way back to town.

Good riddance.

I turned back to Link. He was on Epona, making his way towards the gate. Something inside me wanted not to call after him, but I did. He halted and I ran up to him.

"Hey, give me a ride back?" I smiled at him. At first he looked disbelieving, almost like I was going to zap him when I touched him, but then he held out his arm. I grabbed it and he hauled me onto the back of his horse, awesomely strong.

Dang it, I wished Luke had never come. He was screwing things up for me and Link, big time.

"Hey, Link?" I said in a small voice as we clopped softly towards town.

"…Mm?" Link replied.

"I have something to tell you about Luke."

"…What is it?"

"He…" I began, trying to find the right words. "I don't really li-"

"GOOD MORNING, LINK!" This time, it was Zelda's turn to interrupt us. I sighed quietly, and I imagined I heard Link do the same thing.

"Morning, princess," Link replied politely.

"Hey, Link. Mayor Bo said you could take me to see Ordon Spring this morning. Do you mind?"

Link glanced over his shoulder at me. I nodded, falsely encouraging him to go. Frankly, I wanted him to stay with me. Protect me from Luke, who I was just _positive_ was going to turn out to be a perv. (I may be paranoid, but that doesn't mean they're _not_ out to get me! My motto :D)

"No, I don't." Link slid off his horse. "Annie, can you take Epona back to the house?"

"Yeah, no problem," I mumbled. Epona trotted off after I flicked the reins.

The rest of the morning I spent inside, doing random chores and sewing and brooding. I must've dusted the shelves at least twice. And every minute, I would glance out the window. Though I wasn't sure who I was looking for. Link, or Luke? I knew one was sure to come.

At lunchtime, I saw Link and Zelda pass through our front yard, talking amiably. Again I felt that prick of jealousy, which caused me to scrub the pots out for a third time. They didn't come in, and I assumed they went to lunch with the mayor. I ate rice.

Sometime after lunch I sat down at the desk on the main floor. I looked at the pictures briefly, then got up and sorted through the books on every shelf. Unfortunately, they were all written in Hylian. Drat.

I scrounged around some more, finally finding a stack of blank paper, which was surprisingly large. Picking up a few pencils, I stared at the top blank page for a while. Then I carefully penned- or penciled- two sentences.

_His eyes were blue. Blue like the sea._

I began to write more fervently. My words filled to blank page, then a second, then a third. I began to write almost anything I could imagine, jumbles of words. I wrote about Hyrule, Ganondorf, Ordon, Luke, Zelda, and Ilia. I wrote about my family, and how much I missed them. Before I never really thought about how much I missed my family, but it all just came flowing out onto the parchment. Emotions, thoughts, feeling, just absolutely everything poured out onto the paper. I made written documents of every nightmare I had had the past few days, and a few teardrops stained those pages. I wrote at least five just about my brother.

And then there were the pages about Link. I had at least twenty of those, not including pictures I began to draw. And they weren't halfway bad, either. I barely noticed the sky get darker and darker. It was like I was obsessed. I wanted, no, _needed_ to get those thoughts out of my head.

Finally, my poor hand couldn't take it anymore. It simply collapsed on the desk. I realized I had no words left; not now, anyway.

I stood. I needed fresh air. Moving swiftly from the house, I jogged into the dark and deserted town. Only the windows were lit, shining like beacons in the night.

Spotting the large rock plateau-y thing, I climbed quickly up the vines; it was easier than I though. I hopped from platform to platform, stopping at one in the centre of the pond.

Seeing the huge expanse of stars above, I sighed in pleasure. I settled myself down on the soft grass, a breeze gently caressing me.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I had been expecting him, but I jumped a little anyway.

"Hi, Luke," I sighed, getting up. "What's on your mind?" Like I care.

"Oh, nothing much," he said aloofly.

"Well, that's good because-"

"I was thinking about love, too… earlier today."

I sighed in my head, prepping myself for this conversation. "Yeah, and?"

"I think I'm in love." Luke spilled it out like it was hurting him to keep it bottled up.

I tried my hardest to look interested. "Really? That's great! Who's the lucky girl? Is it Zelda?"

"No. She's really smart and funny and totally hot and sexy." It takes all my willpower not to smack him right then and there. I hate being called sexy, it ticks me off like nothing else.

…Assuming that he was talking about me, of course.

"What's her name?" I asked politely.

"It starts with a 'Y'," Luke said. My eyebrows rose up. So he _wasn't_ talking about me! Awesome!

"…Yolanda?"

"The next letter is 'O'," Luke looked at me.

"Yolanda. I'm stickin' with it."

"The last letter is 'U'."

…

…

…

Crudballs.

"W-what?" I stammered. Luke looked at me.

"I love you, Annie. I really love you," he rushed.

"Luke…" I started, but he wouldn't let me talk.

"Annie, I fell in love with you the moment that I stepped out of the carriage."

"Luke-" I tried to stop him, but he barreled on.

"You were so beautiful, and your body is so…"

"Okay, stop."

"…Hot."

At this moment, he grabbed me by the arms and kissed me. Suddenly I was reminded of Anthony-Ganondorf, especially when his hand traveled south of my back. I quickly pulled away, and for a brief, I saw the (sick) desire in his eyes.

I slapped him. Hard.

Like, I would've gotten an award for the best Jackie Tyler slap since… well… Jackie Tyler. (A/N: Who ref again.)

A blazing red mark appeared instantly on his cheek, showing me my success.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." I growled. "_Pervert!_"

"Annie…" Luke reached out, moving towards me, but I sidestepped him. Angrily I kicked the back of his knees. He buckled, then, losing his balance, fell into the water with a splash. I dusted off my hands satisfactorily.

Just then, I saw a dark figure standing by the dock. I squinted at it, and then recognized the magical pointy hat.

It was Link.

From the look on his face, I deducted that he had seen the whole thing. His mouth was open in shock. (Meanwhile, Luke was treading water and muttering dirty curse words.) I smirked, and then stuck out my hand, thumbs-up, like _Job well done_.

It took a minute, but then Link grinned and returned the gesture. I hopped gaily across the plateaus, meeting Link at the bottom of the vined one.

A few wet and unhappy Luke passed us. He shot me a death glare, and I smiled merrily back at him.

"Good riddance. He was a jerk." I crossed my arms.

"…Oh, Annie," Link said, his voice quiet. I looked at him, surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"…What almost happened… What he almost did to you…" Link looked me straight in the eyes.

Suddenly, it dawned on me how much it must've hurt him to see me kissing another man. Again. I mean, just after Anthony-Ganondorf and all… And then he started to pull moves on me…

I hated Luke and Ganondorf even more for hurting him.

I tried to smile bravely. "It's okay," I said, though the look on his face wasn't 'okay' at all. I slid my arm around his waist. "I'll always have your shoulder to cry on, right?"

Link didn't smile. Abruptly I remembered last night, when I woke up and he wasn't there. Was he guilty about that?

"Hey, where's my smile?" Link offered a feeble one.

"That one's so lame. C'mon, bigger!" It widened slightly.

"Bigger!" I nagged. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Okay, that's it. I'm outta here. Here's a farewell gift." I leaned in, like I was going to kiss him on the cheek, but then poked him hard in the stomach (and almost broke my finger in the process: _Man_, his abs were _hard_!) and took off, laughing like a maniac. I heard Link laugh finally (YES!) and chase after me. He finally reached me in the front yard, but then I feinted right and took off left, towards the spring. My braid flew out behind me, I was running a top speed. I dove into the spring, rolling over then popping up. But my upright position didn't last long, as Link ran- literally- right into me, sending us tumbling into the water. We rolled through the water, laughing all the while.

Cheering up complete.

* * *

_Ganondorf cackled again, and pressed his hand down on the air. Link was calling my name, over and over again, writhing under Ganondorf's powerful grasp. I tried to get to him, but I was bound in the back of a car…_

…_Chase's car._

_Link screamed my name again, and I struggled against the ropes… no, they were whips. Ganondorf suddenly raised his left arm towards the car, and then I saw the stop sign. The horrible stop sign. My heart was being torn in two places, one for Link, and one for Chase. I tried to call out to both, but my voice didn't exist. I couldn't decide which was more terrible. Then there was the squeal of brakes… no, wait… that wasn't breaks… that was Link screaming! And there was the metallic crash. It rang in my ears, painfully combined with the sound of Link's cries. My mind swirled, and my stomach twisted, and then it all went black…_

I woke suddenly, gasping for air. Once again, I was covered in cold sweat warm, salty tears.

Only… tonight, I wasn't cold. And I could feel this weird sort of… pressure. I waited for my vision to clear and my eyes to adjust to the darkness. They widened when I realised…

I was wrapped firmly in Link's arms. His eyes were closed, that and his gentle breathing told me he was asleep. Which was a good thing, because he didn't see me blush furiously. We were semi-propped on the headboard, kind of laying, but also kind of sitting. His mouth was, again, buried in my hair. My head and hands rested against his… bare… chest…

I almost started hyperventilating. He was… asleep… holding me in his arms… and… and…

…It was a dream come true. (Well, the shirtless part was kind of unexpected.) I grinned, and grinned, and couldn't stop grinning until I realized how stupid I must look, then proceeded to muffle it significantly.

…Yay.

I snuggled my head into his warm chest. Link's arms tightened slightly around me in his sleep.

The gentle beating of his heart lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

**Ahhh… yayz…**

**I would've liked to put a bit more plot into this chapter, but it seemed a good place to end. School starts tomorrow, so I'll try to update ASAP.**

…**School… *Groan*…**

**I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are much appreciated, and this time I think I can give out a teaser for chapter 8. It's probably going to be a fluff chapter.**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos, please! You know I love you!**


	8. I Admit My Hormonal Issues

**Hello, everyone. My peeps. My friends. My chicas (or chicos, quite possibly). My homies.**

***Sings* **_**Chicken wings, chicken wings. Hot dogs and bologna. Cheese and macaroni. Hangin' with my homies. Chicken wings, chicken wings.**_

**Sorry. I've been waiting to break into song all day. It's the first day of school. (Well, it was when I wrote this!) This morning over the P.A. while I was doing prayer, I almost started singing 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock. Over the P.A. With the entire school listening. Right.**

**Other than that, I've had several close calls so far. Especially during the first-day tornado drill. I was DYING to sing 'Come Back Song'. :D**

**Anyway, chapter 8. It probably stinks. Honestly. I don't even know why you people are still reading this. Hey, that reminds me. What would you guys think of a chapter in Link's point of view? Would anyone enjoy that? ANSWER OR I WILL… DO SOMETHING THAT SOUNDS THREATENING! AND I MEAN IT! OR ELSE!**

**Disclaimer: Awww… Are you telling me it's not mine? Dang you, disclaimer!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, who shall remain anonymous.**

**

* * *

**

I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to lie in Link's arms for the rest of my life, wrapped tightly in his warm embrace, but my eyes forced themselves open anyway. Bad eyelids.

Link's arms were still secured firmly behind around my waist. My head was titled onto his chest, and it was moving steadily up and down with his breaths. Somehow my arms had wrapped themselves around his torso. I remained very still, basking the joy of being so near him. A small sigh of pleasure spilled out of my mouth. If only… If only…

Link's breathing became shallower. He was waking, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I heard him yawn. It was hard to keep in a smile trying to escape through my lips. Link sighed, and, after a spell, re-dug a hole in my hair with his mouth, leaving it there. My heartbeat quickened. His lips pursed themselves in a gentle kiss.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Link took his mouth away and I knew I had been caught, but I kept my eyes shut. (A/N: While writing this, "All I Wanna Do" by Sugarland was playing on the radio. How perfect is that?)

"Are you awake?" he said softly. His breath made my skin prickle agreeably.

"No." I replied, and leaned my head into his chest. I could almost feel him smile.

"Too bad." I felt something warm on my nose. My eyes shot open. Link's lips were on the freckled thing, kissing it _ever_ so tenderly, teasing me, enticing me. The flooding heat of desire rushed throughout my body.

Moving my face away briefly, I then touched my lips to his cheek, just barely enough to make skin contact. It made him blush slightly anyway.

He then pressed his lips against my forehead. _Why is it so hot in here?_

I finally leaned in, slowly, slowly, slowly… towards his mouth. His sweet, soft, inviting mouth…

I stopped suddenly. Quickly I pecked the corner of his lips, then sat up quickly, tearing myself from his grasp, ruining the moment. Link looked up at me, confused.

"I-I-I'm going to start breakfast!" I stammered nervously, scampering over him and down the steps.

Immediately I wanted to slap myself. Why didn't I just kiss him? Seriously!

I had chickened out. I'm such a loser.

_Romance ruin-er,_ I called myself. _You're just like the people you hate. Bad, bad Annie._

I then tried to redeem my romantic honor (A/N: Zuko!) by telling myself HE was the one who should kiss ME. I _had_ always been a firm believer that the guy should tell his feeling to the girl before anything happens. But I didn't buy it, stubborn fool that I am.

Anyway, so I made breakfast and we ate together in silence (Link had since donned a shirt. D:). Boring, boring, boring.

I was washing dishes after the meal, as usual, when-

"What's this?" Link's voice came from the lower platform.

"What's what?" I called, not looking up from my dishes. Link's boots thumped on the floor and came over to me.

"This," he said. I turned. Link held out a piece of paper, and I took it, flipping it over to see what was on it.

It was a sketch of Link. The one that I drew yesterday night before the Luke epic. Well, actually, it was several pictures on the one sheet. A full-body depiction was in the centre, with more faces shots of Link laughing, smiling, frowning, etc. Suddenly I was glad I had erased all those hearts I had put all over the place. _Drat. He found it._ I opened my dried mouth, trying to explain.

"Uh- well- I- uh-" was my clever reply.

"Did you draw this?" Link asked. _No, actually, Luke drew it._

"Uhhh… yes?" I said uncertainly.

"It's really good!" Link smiled at me, but I saw the bit of red colour on his cheeks, no matter how he tried to hide it. Though it was nothing to the hue I was currently sporting.

"Uhm, thank you?" I gave the paper back to him.

"Can I keep it?" Link's hand found my waist.

Momentarily distracted, it took me a second to sound intelligent again. "Uhhh… sure?" Link smiled at me, and I relaxed, my previously-racing heartbeat slowing significantly.

"So, sword lessons today?" I asked.

"You bet. And I have something I want to show you afterwards."

"Sweetness."

* * *

"Come on!" Link pulled me through the forest.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I whined. "I'm tired." It was true. We had been sword fighting all day. It was almost sunset already.

I had also spent my time avoiding Luke. I almost ran into him in town, but he didn't think to look in the pond. Fortunately. I saw him a few other times, accompanying the princess through our yard towards Faron Woods. Or quite possibly the spring. Or home… but inside I knew Zelda would have to hug Link goodbye. That's just the kind of person she is, I discovered. Anyway-

"Ordon Spring," Link informed me.

"I've already seen the spring like a thousand times, doofus."

"It's debatable," he said. I made a face.

"What, me seeing the spring a thousand times or you being a doofus?"

"Yes," he said. I smiled in spite of myself.

Link took me through the gate.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet."

"Well, I never have a choice when it comes to you, do I?" I said, remembering that time in the pond with a grin.

"No, not really." He kicked off his boots and waded through the water. I yanked off my own, rolled up the bottoms of my pants and sloshed after him.

The spring was wide and sandy. Near the back there was a big trench, then an area of slightly raised land, with water cascading off it. Kind of like a mini Niagara Falls but bent the other way, out instead of in. A few large rocks jutted out of the raised area. The whole thing was backed by a tall rock face, with one little inlet containing a waterfall.

We stopped next to the trench, now knee-deep in water.

"Okay, now what?" I questioned, a slight hint of impatience in my voice. (Hey, I had had a long day, okays?)

Suddenly Link crouched and leapt, over the trench and on the higher land, rolling as he landed.

"Your turn!" he said cheerily.

"No way!" I crossed my arms.

"Come on! I'll catch you!" Link held out his well-muscled arms. I must admit, they looked as inviting as ever.

But I shook my head anyway. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"If you don't jump I'm hauling you up the hard way."

"Oh, so now you're threatening me?"

"Better than blackmailing."

I sighed. This guy was impossible to argue with.

"Fine. But if you don't catch me you're comin' down with me."

"Deal."

I squatted, then threw myself up and forward in my best I-am-SO-gonna-sink-this-shot basketball jump. For a second I thought I was going down into the trench of ultimate doom, but instead I tumbled- ungracefully but safely- onto Link's lap.

"Thanks," I muttered. Why am I always in his debt?

"I just might have to charge you next time," he smiled.

"Put it on my tab."

"Big tab." You said it.

"You'd better believe it, you're too expensive."

"At least I'm not cheap."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say THAT," I teased. He poked me playfully, and pulled me to my feet.

"Well, now that we're thoroughly soaked, what next?"

"You'll see," he said aloofly. He took my hand again and we dragged our feet through the rushing water.

Link and I entered the small crevice. The waterfall sprayed flecks of water against our faces, oddly refreshing, though we were already drenched (as I had been so kind as to remind Link).

"Okay, on three run at the waterfall!" Link's voice was raised over the roar of the cascading water.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. No way was I running through there!

"One!" Um, is there a second option?

"W-Wait!"

"Two!" Guess not.

"HEY!"

"THREE!" Against my better judgment, I ran after him into the crashing water. But then, I didn't have much of a choice, as he was holding onto one of my hands as if his life depended upon it.

For a split second, the water thudded on my head, then we were out.

"Did we just run through a wall?" I panted slightly. Link simply smiled again, and looked around. I took in my surroundings

We were in a cave, about waist-deep in water. Unusual crystal-like rocks were protruding from the other rock everywhere. Think along the lines of rupees. They were giving of a faint glow, in shades of pink, red and orange. It lit the cave somewhat, reflected somewhat in the water. Speaking of the water, it was rather warm, steamy in some places. A stream of water came down from a hole in the centre of the ceiling. Some stalagmites- or were they stalactites? The ones on the ground- stuck up in places. They were flattened at the top, which made me want to sit on them. The place was amazing.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is beautiful."

"It sure is," Link said. But when I glanced over him, he wasn't looking at the cave. He was looking at me. My cheeks coloured a bit, and I hoped he didn't notice in the dim light.

"I'm glad you took me here," I said.

"Me, too." Link looked away from me, at the cavern.

"When did you find this place?" I asked, leaning up against a stalagmite.

"When I was about twelve." Link sat on one of the rocks, his feet dangling in the water. "I was trying to get out of helping at the ranch, and I was looking for a place to hide when I found this cave. Since then it's been kind of my quiet place."

"Goodness knows you need it here," I said sarcastically. "This town is just too noisy." Link laughed.

"Yeah, well. I've never shown this place to anyone before. I used to think about bringing-" Link cut off suddenly.

"Bringing what?"

"Nothing."

"Right. You were going to say 'I used to think about bringing nothing.' Riiight." I made a face.

"Uh… yeah?" Link kicked his feet.

"I totally believe you," I rolled my eyes.

"Good, cuz I always tell the truth."

"I doubt this highly."

"You just go on thinking that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I will."

He smiled in a self-satisfied sort of way. As much as I love Link, I hate to lose an argument. I _had_ to win. Right then, I decided to mess with his head. Because, of course, I love to manipulate people's minds. (A/N: Which reminds me, I just lost The Game.)

I lifted the hem of my shirt.

"_Annie!_" Link's eyes got wide.

I paused, trying to hide the oncoming smile. "What?"

"W-What are you doing?" he stammered nervously. Oh, you shoulda _seen_ the look on his face. It was hilarious!

"I'm taking off my shirt. What does it look like?"

"Bu-But-"

"I have a tank top on underneath it, weirdo. And it's hot in here." I stripped off my shirt, exposing the other article of clothing. But exposing wasn't the right word, it just kind of makes it sound nasty, doesn't it? More like revealed… no, that's not any better. But the top was like your ordinary, appropriate shirt.

But, yes. I did do it to make him squirm (and squirm he did). Cuz I'm evil. Mwahaha.

Link's eyes kept returning to my direction. Can't imagine why. I mean, even though I slimmed down a bit, I'm still only your average Josephine when it comes to beauty. My skin was _far_ from flawless, which I hear is popular in describing the skin of the female characters in romance stories. In other words, 'beauty' doesn't really apply to me in any way. I don't pretend to be Megan Fox, nor could I get away with it. _He_ was the amazingly hot one around here.

But he didn't stop looking at me anyway, and I had trouble keeping my eyes off of him. His hair was plastered to his face in the most adorable way, and his strikingly blue eyes stood out amongst the hues of red and orange. Link's sleeves were suctioned to his arms, showing off his beautiful muscles… Ahhh, I was in _heaven._

Whoa, talk about a mood swing. A minute ago I was torturing him with much happiness, and now I was getting all hormonal over his muscles? Annie, I shall say it again. You have _serious_ mental issues.

I took a deep breath, as if the steamy air would clean out my brain so I could think clear, _appropriate_ thoughts.

"…I'm sleepy." I said after about a half an hour. To be honest, I had had enough of the thoughts that came creeping into my head. I wanted out.

Link laughed. "Do you want me to carry you back?" he said jokingly.

_Carry... me… …Sigh…_

"NO!" I said, a little too quickly and loudly. He looked puzzled.

"I mean… I can… manage…" I slid off my rock and sloshed to the waterfall, increasing speed to make it through. Link followed me out.

The cool night air hit me suddenly. I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering.

"Brrrr…" I said. "It's really cold."

A warm arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. Both my mind and my body relaxed instantly, silently humming contentment. "Better?" Link said softly. I simply melted at his touch, leaning into his side more than necessary. His breath became hot on my neck, and goose bumps erupted on my body. Together we walked slowly towards the entrance of the spring, jumping lightly down from the raised edge. Our boots were left neglected on the sand; we walked home barefoot.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and warm. After breakfast (which was another quiet, awkward affair) I stepped out onto the front porch. My flesh prickled pleasurably in the early sun, and I grasped my upper arms with my hands.

My braid was still slightly damp from last night, even though I had taken it out, brushed it, and re-did it before bed. I had, of course, done so in the bathroom din the basement.

I never brushed my hair in front of Link. Why? Because it was always so tangled, no matter how much I brushed it. Leaving it in a braid was the easiest way to manage it. So, yeah, he asked me once why I always wore it in a braid, which is like THE most romantic thing to say about someone's hair, but as I said before, it flails around and gets knotted and tangled and then it's just a whole huge mess. Blah. And I don't want him to see THAT.

_Speak of the devil,_ I thought as Link slipped out the door and onto the porch. His golden hair always looked best in the morning, and this one was no exception. He smiled at me, as if encouraging me to do what I was absolutely DYING to do: run my fingers through his hair.

I lifted my hand for one second, then chickened out and dropped it back to its side. Sigh, I'm still such a loser.

"Morning," I sighed.

"Good morning!" Link said cheerfully. _So far, what's good about it?_ "I need to tell you something." Involuntarily, my heart started hammering as my brain skimmed over possible things he might say, one in particular standing out.

"I'm going to Kakariko Village to bring Renado something from Rusl. I think it's some kind of sword." The thudding in my chest slowed abruptly.

"Cool," I said calmly.

"But Rusl wouldn't allow me to take you with."

"Why ever not?" I put on a pouty face. "I'm a good girl." Link smiled.

"I know you are. But…"

"But what?"

"Um… he said… he said that I couldn't have any…"

"Any…" I prompted.

"…distractions," he finished. I blushed. _So I was considered a 'distraction, eh?_ "I guess I'll see you later, then," he said. He looked like he was going to say something else, but seemed to decide against it.

Link hopped down from the platform. I was silent as he saddled Epona, brooding that he would be gone. When he was ready to leave, I spoke. "Be careful, alright? Try to restrain yourself from doing anything really stupid." (A/N: My _sister_ is mowing outside! D:)

He smiled at me, silhouetted in the morning sun. "Okay. I'll be back around sundown."

"…See ya." I said quietly. Link seemed to sense I was uncomfortable about something.

"What's wrong?" His expression was difficult to read in the light.

"Nothing." I spread my lips in a falsely brave smile. "Hurry back, okay?"

"…Yes." Suddenly Link leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek, his lips lingering for a second. I coloured again, but smiled happily anyway. He swung his leg over the saddle, flicked the reins, and was off.

The rest of the day I spent experimenting with my magical prowess. I learned that the black orbs hurt people, the severity of said 'hurt' depending on their size. I managed to make a white orb, which had the power to heal (a small cut on my wrist proved that). I made various blades of grass and the weird hawk-whistle grass levitate, which was pretty sweet. (Though, I never _was_ able to actually whistle it. Phooey.) One thing I couldn't manage to do was make things appear, though Ganondorf seemed so good at it. Maybe the Triforce of Power could only be used by evil people. Kind of like Zuko's firebending. Except… not. But even _he_ got his powers back after a while.

Maybe making things appear was some kind of equivalent exchange thing, like in Fullmetal Alchemist. Oh my word, what if I could do alchemy? Sweet! But… what about the transmutation circles and whatnot? I clapped my hands together, then put them on the ground, concentrating on a mental picture of a little horse made out of dirt, but alas, nothing happened. Sigh, I guess I've have to wait for my State Alchemist's license.

I was afraid to try the body controlling thing. It's a terrible power…

My place of experimentation was that one plateau out in the middle of the pond with the hawk grass. A few butterflies had decided to join me recently, and they fluttered around my head.

My stomach growled loudly. Hmmm… had I eaten lunch? The sun told me it would soon be dinner time. I made a white orb and tossed it between my hands absently. When did Link say he would be home? Was it sun-

Suddenly, a cold hand clapped itself over my mouth. The white orb dissolved into thin air. I was reminded, horribly, of the time that Ganondorf kidnapped me, and I struggled against my captor.

"Shhhh…" Luke's cool voice came over my shoulder. I stiffened. What did he want? A muffled version of his name came out from behind his hand, something like 'Mmmmphh".

"Don't talk, just listen," he said, quietly but fiercely. "I am not pleased about what happened two nights ago." _Wow, shocker, _I thought sarcastically_._ "And I will not walk out of this town in disgrace. You will pay for what you did."

I wrenched my mouth away. "How, exactly?" I spat viciously.

"I know about your feelings for Link." My eyes widened, but when I opened my mouth again in protest, his hand covered it again.

"Don't lie," he sneered, and then leaned in closer to my face. "I can see it in your eyes." Said eyes glared back at him with all the hatred they could muster. "I will show you something about him you don't want to see. A side of him you never knew was there. A side of him that you, my dear, won't like at all. You will see who he truly cares for.

"Be prepared." And with that, he swept away.

I stared at his retreating back. That- that- that perverted jerk! I jumped up and grabbed a handful of rocks, hurling them in his direction.

But he was gone. I looked wildly around, searching for him. He had simply vanished!

Quickly I sprinted off the platforms, jumping to the ground and stumbling, then dashing off towards the house.

I didn't like this at all.

* * *

It was after dinner, and I was sitting at the kitchen table writing. A few pieces of paper littered the floor, showing gory images of Luke being impaled by various monsters, including a shadowed version of himself, like in Four Swords. Only Link didn't get killed by Dark Link. He was just epic like that.

A plate of cold food sat next to me, untouched by anything other than serving utensils. My dishes were already washed and put away, but I thought it was a nice gesture. It was a rather cold night, so I had un-braided my hair and bushed it out, setting it about my shoulders like a natural shawl.

Just then, the door burst open. "I'm home!" Link said, but I had already tackled him ("Oof!"), _mi pelo*_ flying in every direction. (*my hair in Spanish)

"LINK!" I said, pulling him inside. He laughed.

"Whoa, whoa! I guess I don't need to ask you if you missed me!"

"Do you ever?" I said, snuggling into his arms. He had wrapped them around me, nearly squashing me in a super-charged hug.

"I missed you, too, Annie."

"Oh, I know. Elsewise you wouldn't be hugging me like this," I smiled, making him blush adorably. Ooooooh, why is he so cute? Someone, please, tell me. I pulled away slightly to get a proper look at him.

He seemed to notice my hair for the first time, and frankly, I noticed just then, too.

"Oh, sorry," I said, removing myself from the hug and preparing to braid my hair by gathering it over my shoulder. I had made about two twists when Link's hands grasped mine.

"Don't." The one soft word froze me. Using his, he led my own hands down to my stomach and left them there. He himself untwisted the hair, pulling his fingers through it until it was smooth again.

We stared at each other again. My hand found his bangs, brushing them away from his eyes, but they flopped back defiantly. Link's hand slid slowly across my face, then back along my jawbone to cup my chin. My eyes searched his.

Suddenly something flew through the air and smacked Link on the side of his head. He exclaimed loudly, and the force of the thing knocked him to his knees.

"Link!" I dropped down beside him, holding his face in my hands. "What was that?"

"I don't know! It must've come from a slingshot. Whoever that was-" he started to get back up, but I forced him back down.

"No! Stay here and let me look at that!" I demanded. He sighed exasperatedly, but obliged (good boy). I tore off his hat and raked through his hair, which I would've thoroughly enjoyed under any other circumstance. I gasped when I saw the bloody gash.

"Oh, my word. How much does this hurt?" I looked him in the eyes.

He shrugged. "Not much." I shook my head. This boy has some kind of immortal body. (A/N: HOMONCULOUS!)

With a flick of my wrist, a white ball of magic appeared at my hand and I guided it to the wound. It dissolved into his head, and the gash disappeared.

Link's expression lightened. "How'd you do that?" I told him about my magical experiments today, and he whistled in admiration.

Suddenly I spotted a rock on the floor. I picked it up, turning it over in my hand. There was a note tied to it on a grubby string. I tore it off and opened it, letting the rock fall back to the ground. Link twisted his head so he could read it, too. It read only this:

_I have Ilia. If you want her, come and get her._

"Luke," I spat, crumpling the note. I looked at Link, but he was already on his feet.

"I have to find her." he said roughly.

I jumped up. "Right. I'm coming, too."

Link looked at me. "No, you're not. It could be dangerous."

_Yes, it could. But not in the way you think._ "When has that ever stopped me? I'm going whether you like it or not. And there's absolutely no point in arguing," I added as he opened his mouth in protest. "You're not the only stubborn one around here!" I threw the door open and stormed out onto the porch, leaping to the ground.

I really wanted to come because I was afraid. I was afraid of what Ilia would do when Link rescued her. I was afraid of what lengths Link would go to save her. I know him, he would do anything to rescue anyone, but I was hoping he wasn't saving her because of… other reasons….

Like that he… he…

I pushed the thought severely from my mind, clambering onto Epona. Link jumped on in front of me and flicked the reins, sending us galloping into the sunset.

To rescue Ilia.

Sigh.

* * *

**YAYZ! WE IS FINALLY DONE! IT'S BEING PUBLISHED A WHOLE WEEK LATER, BUT AT LEAST I CAN GET SOME SLEEP FINALLY! **

**Alleluia! And yes, this chapter stank like no other, (when did I get this bad? :C) but at least I'm done.**

**Chapter 9 is not going to be fun to write. A lot of blah things in that chapter. Fighting, Luke, Ilia, monsters, the return of a villain, etc.**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos if you please (again)!**

**REVIEW!**

**|  
**** \/**


	9. Link Furslpodes!

**ALSO CALLED: Link Has His First Jacob Experience**

**OR: I Realize the Reason to Everyone's Attraction to Werewolves**

**OR: My First Bella/Jacob Experience**

**Hey, y'all. The amazing author is going to attempt another chapter, which will probably be another fail chapter, but she still has a PMA. It's a permanent PMA, even in the face of certain doom. Like some basketball games we know of that occur tomorrow.**

**Also, I know I'm being nit-picky, but as the author, I can do that. PLEASE DON'T SWEAR IN YOUR REVIEWS! PRETTY PLEASE! (I'll let cr— and s—k go.)**

**GAH! YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T ALLOW PRIVATE MESSAGING! I CAN'T RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I guess I'll just do it here…**

**DarkFlameAlchemist: I love reading your reviews! They're appreciated! Keep it up!**

**Saria Forest 14: If I told you that, I would have to kill you. Seriously. And I don't like killing, so you're not gonna find out. XD And great minds think alike! (but so do people with no minds) **

**Disclaimer: Again, not mine… And no, I don't have anything funny to write here... Sorry. I own the character that is myself.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the sick, homeless, and struggling. Jesus loves you!**

**OKAY, JUST READ IT ALREADY!**

**

* * *

**

We had been riding. And riding. And riding. And riding. And I was beginning to think we were never going to stop riding. So, as the moon balanced itself on the top of the night sky, I decided to do something.

"…Link?" I whispered as loud as I dared. My sleepy head rested against Link's back. (I had found out using my feminine cunning that he liked it when I put my head on him. When he admitted it with a deep blush, I had laughed, but to be honest, I like it, too. :D)

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly.

"Where are we going?"

Link pulled on the reins, halting up suddenly, and Epona whinnied in indignation. His back went up and down in a large sigh, then he dismounted.

"I don't know," he said in a disappointed tone. "I haven't seen any sign of a trail, so I really have no idea where they are."

I slid carefully to the ground, a skill that I had had much difficulty learning. "We should probably make camp and get a fresh start in the morning." In our haste to leave, I had gathered only one large blanket, food to last us plus Ilia for two days at most, and two healing potions.

"We shouldn't bother with a fire," I mumbled. "It's too much trouble, and right now we should just sleep."

"Right." Link flopped down dramatically onto the out-spread blanket. Snickering slightly, I patted Epona (she hates being unsaddled more than necessary), who trotted off to find the best grass for eating. Apparently there's a difference between the grass right by here and the grass a yard away.

"Well, this is comfortable," I said sarcastically, tumbling down next to him. "Don't even have a pillow."

I heard some sounds like fabric being shuffled together, and then Link's voice said, "Here." Something dropped onto my stomach. I picked it up, examining it, and discovered it was Link's shirt.

Turning crimson, I glanced over at him. Or at his bare chest. Whatever. The sight made my face darken, and I re-rolled the darned piece of cloth (stupid, hormone-engaging hunk of fabric) and tucked it under my head. I had to concentrate on getting to sleep… but it's hard with him like that…

_So_ hard…

"Thanks," I was able to muster, though my face was preparing to fry my freckles clean off (which, if it didn't sound so painful, might actually be a good thing!). I turned my back on him. Hey, I wanted to actually sleep. I was in no mood to lose the precious re-charging time to my fangirl fantasies.

"No problem."

Okay, I seriously _tried_ to sleep. But the worst song possible was stuck in my head, "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland. Indeed it was… stuck like glue.

_Wa-oh, wa-oh, stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue… wa-oh, wa-oh, stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue…_

_There you go, makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again_

_There you go, makin' me feel like a kid, won't 'cha do it and do it one time…_

_There you go, pullin' me right back in, right back in, right back in_

_And I kno-ow… I'm never letting this go-o_

_I'm stuck on you._

_Wa-oh, wa-oh, stuck like glue. You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue… wa-oh, wa-oh, stuck like glue. You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do, I say_

_There you go, makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again_

_There you go, makin' me feel like a kid, won't 'cha do it and do it one time…_

_There you go, pullin' me right back in, right back in, right back in_

_And I kno-ow… I'm never letting this go-o_

_I'm stuck on you._

OVER AND OVER AND OVER. I COULD NOT SLEEP. AND IT DID NOT HELP THAT THERE WAS AN EXTREMELY HOT GUY SLEEPING SHIRTLESS A MERE 10 INCHES AWAY FROM ME. **NOT VERY SLEEP-INDUCING, LEMME TELL YA.**

And in addition trying to get the stupid song out of my head, I was occupied more so by attempting to keep myself from rolling around, grabbing Link's face and snogging the _crud_ out of him. (Snogging = Kissing)

Yeah. But I did manage to get to sleep, somehow.

* * *

I woke very suddenly. My eyes had shot open and darted around suspiciously. Dawn's pink fingers stretched across the sky, making my brain go _It's too eeeaaaarrrllyyyy!_ I told it to shut up.

My brain had not made me very happy of late. I had had a dream last night that was the first non-nightmare I had experienced since entering Hyrule.

_I woke up wrapped around Link. My face was buried in his neck, his mouth in my hair, and our arms encircled each other tightly. I could barely hold in a sigh of contentment, but then Link pulled away from me slightly, looking me in the face. I tipped my face nearer to his mouth, making it easier for him to inch closer… and closer… and closer…_

_He pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't breathe, my mind swirled, blood rushed in my ears… I pulled him closer to me, feeling, tasting, enjoying…_

Aaaaand I woke up. Ugh, which is worse when you wake up? The disturbing nightmares or the really, really great dreams you never want to end? I say it's the latter, if this experience was anything to base a hypothesis off of.

Just then, as I was contemplating this intriguing thought, I noticed my hand was significantly warmer than the rest of my body. Sitting up slowly, I looked at the hand in question (my left).

Link's hand was grasping it tightly. Speaking of the hero, he was still asleep, belly-down with his head on the side, mouth agape and slightly snoring. A giggle pressed itself against the back of my lips, but I held closed the floodgates. I thought it was weird that he would be in such and awkward position and still be holding my hand. But I was pleased all the same.

Lying back down, I kept my eyes on him, watching for him to show signs of waking. It didn't take long.

Dropping my hand, he pushed himself up and twisted, dropping slightly into a sitting position. He sighed at the sky, then turned to look at me. I snapped my eyes shut in the hope of delaying our trip a little longer.

But when Link's hand slid through mine again, I couldn't help but peek at his expression. He caught me, of course. Dang his ninja eyes.

"We should leave," he said blandly.

"Well, good morning, Annie. And how are you today?" Getting up, I mimicked his voice, then switched to my own. "I'm just fine, thanks, though my back is a little sore. How did you sleep?"

Link laughed. "Good morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I waved my hand dismissively. Once on my feet, I stretched my arms high above my head and heard a satisfying _crack_ come from my spinal cord.

"Um, your shirt," I blushed, handing it to him. He pulled it over his head, then his tunic (which I had just then noticed he had used for a pillow). It was so wrinkled it looked comical on him, and I ran my hand over his torso, smoothing it out.

"Thanks. You first," Link said, indicating Epona's back. I put my hand on his broad shoulder and heaved myself up, Link to follow soon.

"So, um, where exactly are we going?" I asked once we were galloping off.

"They probably went by Castle Town. We should ask around there," Link replied.

"Um, why would they go to Castle Town?" Wouldn't they like go hide in a cave or something?

"Because Malo Mart is the cheapest place to get supplies around here."

I shuddered. Malo Mart freaked me out more than the Cave of Ordeals (which was _seriously_ nerve-wracking). The song they play frequently invades my mind, accompanied by horrible memories of the people doing the butt-dance. I only hoped it was nothing like the real one. Possibly it had gotten tamer over time. I also wondered if Malo had actually kept both shops, as he was currently living peacefully in Ordon… Though I _had_ noticed that their house was more lavishly decorated.

"Okay. Whatever makes you happy." Though I was NOT going inside the Mart of Doom (as I had come to refer to it).

* * *

"Anything?" Link asked as I came back to the fountain.

"Not a thing," I sighed, shaking my head.

We had been walking all over town, asking people if they've seen Luke or Ilia. Everyone had denied it, unfortunately. At this rate we were never going to find Ilia, and I didn't fancy spending the rest of my life looking for her.

I had visited the fortune-teller, (Fanindi? I don't remember her name) but as soon as she saw me she burst into that creepy laugh of hers and I left hurriedly. Agatha, the bug princess, had tried to give me a tour around her house, showing me her 'bug ball' or whatever, but I had gotten out of that, as well.

Link had accompanied me to visit the three giggling girls outside the STAR tent. They giggled when they saw Link, and when I mentioned Luke they giggled and said something like 'gorgeous hair' and 'amazing eyes', but didn't have any worthwhile information. Besides, after a bit of interrogation, they just started staring at Link, and I got red in the face, bidding them an icy goodbye. They still stalked us for a while, but then I picked up and bone and threw it at them, sic-ing a random street dog onto them and making them shriek and run away. Heh heh heh… that was entertaining.

But anyway, no one had any information, and, after some rushed supply shopping, we were back in Hyrule field.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked, perched atop Epona, legs dangling over one side.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Link said. He was squatted on a rock, elbows propped up on his knees and his fingers massaging his temples. "I hate just sitting here and doing nothing!"

"Well, then, stand!" I slid off Epona and put my hands on my hips.

Link looked at me. A shy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and I coaxed it by smiling back. Sitting down next to him, I put my arm around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I said soothingly, rubbing his upper arm. "We'll find her."

In response, Link tilted his head so it rested on top of mine.

"Luke probably won't do anything _too_ horrible to her." I tried to sound more confident than I actually was.

A voice came from behind me, low and serious. "Are you sure?"

I jumped up, Link beside me. The Master Sword came out with a quick _shing_ and I grabbed my own sheathed sword from Epona's saddle.

Luke stood there, a black cloak tied around his neck, which matched his black boots and black heart. He was leaning up against a tree a mere two feet from where Link and I had been sitting a mere second ago, his hand on his hip and his green eyes dancing with sick amusement and arrogant cockiness. I noticed his fingernails had grown unbelievably, and they looked really pointy.

I wanted to barf. Where's a random bush when you need one?

"Luke," Link growled. "Where is Ilia?"

"Relax," Luke purred evilly. "She's safe." He snapped his fingers, and she appeared next to him, lying on the ground, bound and gagged. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"ILIA!" Link shouted. He tried to approach her, but then Luke drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"Not so fast, hero," he sneered. There was something vaguely familiar about his voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Let her go, and we'll do whatever you ask!" I pleaded. I just wanted to get the heck out of there. What unspeakably horrible things would he want us to do, anyway? And besides, once he gave us Ilia I was planning on just chucking one of the ol' magic balls at him and that being the end of it.

"Whatever I ask, huh?" Luke seemed to think it over. "Eh, no."

"If you don't give her up, we'll have to use force!" Link's voice snarled fiercely.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," Luke looked totally unconcerned.

Link charged, but Luke dodged him easily. They started clanging away at each other, spinning and clashing and dodging, etc. Both Link and Luke, though I hated to admit it, were on the same skill level (though Link had the upper hand on awesomeness). I wanted to toss some orbs at Luke, but Link kept blocking my shots (not purposely). I felt very useless, which I hated.

After a minute I remembered Ilia. Rushing over to her, I used some of my levitating powers to lift her slightly off the ground, but I had to physically drag her to a safe distance. Link had been pushing Luke away from her, more out into the open. Using my sword, I cut open the ropes and untied her gag. A few white orbs later, I realized I couldn't wake her up. She still had a pulse and was breathing, but only faintly. I even tried CPR, but it only helped her briefly. The healing potions were still on Epona's saddle, but she had retreated to a far corner of the field and I didn't want to leave Ilia's side. But her breathing was getting shorter and shorter and I had to keep CPR-ing to make sure she remained alive.

"_Accio Potion!" _I called out desperately, unable to think of any other options.

I was so surprised when I came flying out of the saddle that it smacked me on the forehead. A laugh almost escaped out of my throat, but I regained my composure, yanked out the cork, tipped it down Ilia's throat and waited.

She didn't open her eyes. I took her pulse again, and it was as weak as before. Her breathing remained the same. I cursed, then stood up, trying to signal Link, but his back was to me.

Luke saw me standing there. He paused for a second, then took at huge swipe at Link, who fell to the ground with a yell, clutching his bloody shoulder. He waved his hand, and my eyes closed by themselves.

When they opened again seconds later, I was sitting under a tree. My hands and feet were bound, and a smelly gag was tied around my mouth. Link was pulling himself up from the ground. Luke stood over Ilia. I tried to yell, stomp my feet, flop over, anything, but I was absolutely frozen. Link stepped towards the evil (yet surprisingly still hot) young man.

"So, boy, you thought you could beat me?" Luke leered at Link, who was still grasping his shoulder and panting. _Boy?_ I thought. _You're the same age!_

"Such a naïve child," he tutted. "You could beat that old geezer Ganondorf, but not me!" Wait, how did Luke know about that?

"H-how did you know about that?" Link panted. Great minds think alike.

"Because," Luke hissed. "I was _there_."

Suddenly I recognized his voice. That plus his nails led me to only one conclusion.

It was Ungler. (A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! Bet'cha didn't see that one comin'!)

"There?" Link huffed, confused.

"Oh, yes," Luke sneered evilly. "Don't you recognize me? I may have… _changed_ my body a little," Pssh. "but some features remain the same."

Link frowned at him. Even though he was tired and bloody, he still looked unbelievably cute with that expression. "U-Ungler?"

"Yeeeessss…" he hissed, revealing those horrible pointed teeth. They had accented the motif of Ungler's previous ugly appearance, but on the handsome face of Luke they were disturbing.

"You see, when the Goddesses came they took my body away," he explained. (I sensed it would be long-winded, and settled against the tree as much as I could. Mentally, I was working on an escape plan, but I managed to hear most of what Ungler was saying.) "But, with my last bit of magic, I managed to salvage my soul from damnation. In that state, I was very frail, and could only remain conscious for a few hours a day. During that time, I planned my revenge. Once I was strong enough, I traveled to Castle Town, where I happened upon Luke who was preparing to leave for Ordon. I integrated into his body, but I was still too weak to gain control. We went to Ordon with the princess. It was our fourth day in the village when I was strong enough to gain complete control of Luke's body."

"But why?" Link asked.

"I need not explain my motives," Ungler-Luke sneered. Yeah, explain everything BUT the motives.

Suddenly he kicked Ilia's head. She flopped over with the force of the kick, and I involuntarily winced. That was probably not good for her condition.

"STOP!" Link yelled. Just then, I noticed a branch situated over my head. It was cracked, and it looked like it was going to fall and squish me any second.

Oooooh_, _help_._

Ungler-Luke grinned, then raised his foot above Ilia's head.

I must've blinked, because one second Link was charging at Ungler-Luke, and the next it was a massive black wolf. I thought I was going insane.

Wait…

Of course! Link could change into a wolf! I almost smiled under my gag, but the branch over my head gave a sickening crack. I threw myself to one side, fail- rolling away. Actually, it was more of a flopping action. But luck was on my side for once and the branch missed me by inches (which are better than _an inch_ or _a centimeter_).

When I looked up, Ungler-Luke was getting mauled by Link. But, unfortunately, it didn't seem to be doing much. Whenever blood appeared, it disappeared and the wound vanished. He was instantly regenerating with a speed to envy Wolverine's. Sigh. These unbeatable bad guys were really getting on my nerves.

I needed to help Link. And to do that, I needed to get out of these ropes. Think, Annie, think…

A crazy idea formed in my head. It was horrifically dangerous, but I didn't have any other options.

I threw myself to the ground. Frantically I rubbed my face against the dirt. I was trying to get the gag off my mouth, and it was slowly, slowly working. Though smelly gag + dirt and grass = yucky. )=P

That done, I straightened up. "_Accio sword!"_ I hollered, and spun myself around.

My sword thumped me on the back so hard it knocked the wind out of me. On the bright side, it didn't slice my back open. I was knocked into a bent position, and I struggled to right myself. Once I regained the all-important ability to breathe, I wiggled my ropes.

Sure enough, the sword had penetrated a few layers of my binds. I yanked myself free. Hauling myself to my feet, I dashed over to where wolf-Link and Ungler-Luke were still struggling against each other.

When I reached them, I had formed a huge black magical orb. "_Accio Link!" _The huge wolf came flying towards me (aw, this was just too epic!) and I jumped out of the way. I tossed the ball, hard, at Ungler-Luke's face. The force sent him reeling backwards and to the ground, where he lay still.

Link trotted over to me. Though he was in his wolf-form, the confused look on his face was clear. I bent down next to him and looked him in the eyes (…the _amazingly_ blue eyes).

"He's gonna come around any second," I told him. "I have a plan." He nodded to show he was listening. "Change back into your human form and shoot Ungler with your light arrows. If you strike him, it should make Ungler disappear from Luke's body with no harm to the latter. Aim for his shoulder so you don't kill Luke, only Ungler. I'm gonna drag Ilia over to Epona and get her ready to get out of here. We can take her back to Ordon and heal her in the spring. Sound good?" Link nodded.

I heard a small groan coming from Ungler-Luke's direction. "Quick, he's coming to," I said urgently. Link started to lift his head, but I grabbed it and forced him to look at me again. "Good luck," I said, and kissed him on the nose.

Dropping my hands from his furry head, I started to stand, but then I felt Link's paw on my chest. I repositioned myself near him, and he looked me straight in the eyes. Then he licked me on the cheek, giving me a wolf-y grin. I smiled, (he was too cute!) then stood and dashed over to Ilia. When I got her in the air, Link haad changed forms and had his arrows out. I was almost beside Epona when Ungler-Luke lurched to his feet. After one second, I was there and heard the arrow whiz through the air.

I paused to watch Ungler-Luke scream in pain and collapse to his knees. A shadow-y, wispy image of Ungler floated out of Luke's skull, and then it was gone.

"Quick! Link!" I shouted, and he came running. With awesome strength, he hauled Ilia onto Epona's saddle. He himself hopped on after her, supporting her in his arms.

"I'll be back soon!" Link hollered, and took off, leaving me alone with an unconscious Luke.

"Well, good-bye Annie!" I grumbled. "I dearly hope you don't mind staying here. Oh, of course not, Link, I don't mind at all. Thanks for everything, Annie, and see you soon! Toodles, Link!" (A/N: Yes, I do frequently have these kinds of conversations with myself.) I sighed dramatically and flopped myself down next to Luke. I let myself lie there for one second, then got to work healing Luke.

He regained consciousness a few minutes. Disinterestedly, I explained what happened. I answered his questions to the best of my ability. We sat in silence for the rest of the time, mostly because I was being to moody to make small talk. Also partly because I still remember him trying to feel me up, even if he was partially under the influence of Ungler.

Apparently, he still liked me like that, because he started sweet-talking and complimenting me. I slapped him again, and he seemed to get the point cuz he shut up (much to my relief).

After an hour of uncomfortable silence, I decided to start walking towards Ordon. Yeah, I have impatience issues. So we trekked in silence. (Trek. :D )

* * *

**And so… I am rambling… so we shall end the chapter…**

**YES! FINALLY I CAN WRITE CHAPTER TEN! YAY!**

**Yeah, so, not to get your hopes up or anything, but I've been waiting to write chapter ten since the beginning of the story. (:D**

**And after that… we'll prob'ly see that Link POV chappie… so somewhere around fifteen chapters? Prob'ly less, tho… and I might do a sequel… Does anyone actually love this story enough to want to see it continued? Vote and I'll give you info on my plotline draft! :D**

…A**aaaand I'm still rambling. Oh, just review! **

**Typos please, Eternal Nocturne.**

**REVIEW!**

**IT'S SO SIMPLE!**

**JUST CLICK THIS BUTTON AND TYPE AWAY!**

**|  
****\/**


	10. Third Time is REALLY The Charm

**YO, YO, YO!**

**Sorry. I thought I would greet you differently than usually. You know, instead of "Hey, everybody" or "Hey, y'all"? Yeah. I'm feeling spontaneous. And no, I didn't spell it right by myself. The handy-dandy spell-check did it for me!**

**Anyway, CHAPTER TEN! AAAAA! UH-HU-UH-HU-UH-HU-UH-HU-UH-HU-UH-HU—**

***hyperventilates* **

***grabs random brown paper bag and breathes into it***

**Okay… I think I'm good, now…**

**Remain… calm… Ocean breezes…White sandy beaches… rain…**

**AH! RAAAAIIIIINNNNN!**

**I'm gonna stop here before I start randomly doling out unconscious spoilers. **

**I'm feelin' the pressure… this HAS to be an AWESOME chapter, truly worthy of your reviews. Cuz so far, I really don't think it is… You guys are too nice to me! But I LOVE you all SOOO MUCH! Like, SOOO MUCH! Whenever I'm feeling depressed, I just read your reviews and it makes me all happy inside! I LOVE YOU! I must write an excellent chapter for YOU! **

**I hope you **_**love**_** it!**

**Oh, just read the stupid thing, already.**

**Disclaimer: *gasp* *pant*… Still… not… *wheeze* …mine… Must… *cough* …have… for my own… …My precious…**

**This chapter is dedicated to YOU! YES, YOU! THE ONE READING THE STORY! YOOOOOU! I is thinking of YOOOU while writing this! Cuz you has AWESOME points just for CLICKING on this story! (:D**

**

* * *

**

After a few hours of silent walking, we finally reached Ordon. Luke went off to go talk to Zelda, probably to explain why he'd been missing for the past day and a half. I wondered if she'd have him beheaded or something. Seemed suitable.

I climbed the house ladder with a lead feeing in my stomach. Somehow I'm guessing I'm not gonna like what I'll see. I knock softly on the front door (for the first time ever) then creak open the door.

My stomach's right. Link and Ilia were sitting at the kitchen table, holding cups of steaming liquid. Ilia looked the absolute _picture_ of health, the poster girl at the doctor's office labeled 'HEALTHY PERSON" or whatever. The spring had worked its magic yet again. With an unsettled feeling, I noticed her knee was dangerously close to his. They had been talking amiably, but paused when I entered.

"Annie!" Link exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me?" I said, a little icily. Link's face was confused, then a look of realization crossed it.

"Oh, my gosh," he breathed. "Annie, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot-"

"Whatever." I stalked past them and down into the basement. (After having walking that long distance back to Ordon, I was not a happy camper.) Groping about, I found the lantern, lit it, and meandered off to find my stash of writing paper and pencils. Settling myself down in a grumpy corner, I began to write. I had found it was my therapy, which I needed in excess at that moment.

In less than a minute, Link was coming down the ladder. Cautiously he approached me, like I might bite if he got too close (which I just might've). I didn't look up, maintaining my concentration on the paper.

He put his arm out, reaching for me, but when he was about two feet away I growled, "Go away." He ignored this, but lowered his hand.

"Annie, I'm really sorry."

"Save it." I continued writing.

"I feel really bad about forgetting…to picking you up." Link hung his head.

"As you should. Leave me alone."

"…Ilia left," he said, as if it would make me feel better.

"That's nice. Go away."

Link sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No."

I looked up at him. He was staring directly at me, a look of determination etched on his face. My eyes narrowed.

"…What?" I questioned.

"I said, no."

"Come on. I just want to be left alone." I looked back down at my papers.

"Too bad." He sat down defiantly next to me.

…I didn't move away.

"…I can't concentrate with you sitting next to me," I huffed.

"Yes, I'm very distracting," he smirked. In spite of myself, I smiled, but hid it quickly. We sat in silence for a while, watching the flickering light of the lantern in front of us.

"I really am sorry," Link said after a spell. I took in a big breath of air, then let it out slowly.

"I know," I sighed. "…I forgive you, though reluctantly."

"YES!" he exclaimed, punching the air with his fist. Another smile played on my lips, and, seeing it, Link put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

I sighed. "Why did you come down here?"

"To apologize," he said simply.

"And?"

"And because I like you," he smiled.

"Aw… I like you, too," I blushed.

"Good." He put his mouth in my hair. My heart fluttered again. Why did he keep doing that? Did he WANT to give me heart conditions?

As if he heard my thoughts, he took his mouth away. But before I was even able to think _phew_, his cheek was against the side of my forehead, rubbing, no, _caressing_ it slowly.

Oh, crud. Oh crud oh crud oh crud dang him, now I can't THINK omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh-

"Link?" A small voice came from upstairs.

GAH! WHY CAN'T ANYONE LEAVE US ALONE? ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'RE HAVING OUR 'MOMENTS'! WHICH SOUNDS WRONG- BUT WHATEVER! +agony+

"It's Colin! Are you here?" With a quiet sigh, Link dropped his head and then got up, pulling me to my feet.

"What is it?" Link asked once we were successfully on the main level.

"Ilia wants to see you," he smiled, then turned to me. "Hi, Annie! How're you?"

"Hi, Colin," I smiled reluctantly. "I'm fine, thanks." Oh, and I had recently been THIS CLOSE to finally kissing Link when you came in, disturbing the whole thing, but otherwise I'm just dandy.

"Okay, thanks," Link said, and exited through the door. Colin followed him, and I was left to brood in silence.

* * *

The next morning, we were having silent breakfast, as usual. I had finally made bacon for the first time in like, forever. But that's because neither Link nor I enjoy cutting up animals. I had finally gotten Fado (who was a really nice guy) to do it for me. (In return, I patched some of his dingy clothes. How do guys manage to get so many holes in one piece of clothing?)

Ilia had persuaded Link to spend most of the day with her. He didn't come back until late last night. This was the reason I was barbarically stabbing my meat and biscuit. I was releasing some of the anger that had been recently accumulating. I figured I would get the rest out during sword practice today. That is, if Ilia could spare Link enough time to get in a few rounds. Sigh, there is a definite issue with that girl. I wished she would break her ankle or something so she would be hauled up in that room of hers and leave me and Link to our own sweet time.

As I was contemplating the pros and cons of her being immobile (con= WHINING!), the door burst open suddenly.

"LINK!" It was Beth, and she was breathing heavily like she had just been running. "Ilia just fell off her horse and broke her ankle!"

…If anyone would like to say "Be careful what you wish for…" now would be the appropriate moment.

"I'm coming!" Link stood so quickly his chair toppled over. I followed him. He did an amazing deer-like leap off the platform, and I was so shocked I toppled ungracefully off, landing on my face. Link didn't even see, he was already disappearing around the bend towards town.

I caught up with him at the ranch gate (no idea how, though… he runs like a gazelle). We sprinted together towards a posse of people amidst the goats, including Rusl, Uli, Mayor Bo, and Fado.

And of course, Ilia, in the middle of the circle, who was dramatically clutching her ankle and ferociously fighting back tears.

"Oh, Link!" she sobbed. "I'm so glad you're here!"

…Does anyone have a bucket I can hurl in?

"Ilia!" Link knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" Great, now she's gonna answer.

"I-It's my ankle," she sniffed. Like we didn't know. "I-I don't think I can walk." Sob, sob, sob. Try being whipped for two days straight. THEN tell me you can't walk.

Like the gentleman that he is, Link carefully picked her up. Ilia spectacularly _threw_ her arms around his neck, because _of course_ he's not balancing her enough and we _must_ have her make contact with him in _every_ way _possible_.

Seriously. A bucket. Like, now.

And so, with a procession of solemn mourners, we paraded (dramatically) towards the town, the injured princess and her hunky chauffer in the lead.

We arrived at Mayor Bo's, to be greeted by a concerned Zelda and a rather indifferent Luke. (I briefly wondered where his magical cream was now.) Link carried her up the steps, into the house, and to the second floor to place her on the bed. The mourners crowded around the casket to bid their final farewells.

"Get better soon, Ilia!" they chorused, and departed from the room, leaving me, Link, and the cripple.

Link pulled out a bottle with water in it and yanked out the cork, handing it to Ilia. "Here," he said. I pondered if it would be best to leave or to stay and monitor this activity.

While she took her time drinking it, I wonder how hygienic those bottles actually are. I've never seen them be washed, ever. And they hold all sorts of things, bugs, larvae, beans, and about fifty various potions. AND HE DRINKS OUT OF THEM! It's disgusting enough that he actually eats bee larvae… Ewie.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I think I'll go to sleep, now."

"If that's all you need…" Link started to get up, but Ilia grabbed him on the arm, pulling him back down.

"No," she pleaded. "Stay with me…" I rolled my eyes, but she didn't see.

"…Alright." Link sat back down. Ilia closed her eyes, but didn't let go of his arm.

I'd seen enough. I got up, thundered down the stairs, and ran out the door, ignored Luke again and simply jogged back towards the house. I had some more writing to do.

* * *

It was two days since Ilia broke her ankle. She was still clinging to Link like me to a bag full of M&M's. It was bed-rest for her for the remainder of that day, but late yesterday and this morning I saw her limping around the outside of her house, Link supporting her around the waist while she clung to his arm. The sight made me storm off in a jealous flurry, especially when Ilia smirked at me behind Link's back.

Link himself didn't come home until late, and was gone in the morning before I woke up. I figured it was because he still had to train and do his ranch chores.

What had _I_ been doing those days? Not much, really. Keeping busy. Storming around the house. Cooking. Writing. Washing dishes. Taking long, fervent walks, which usually turned into runs. Brooding. Sometimes I tried to teach myself Hylian, but it never went well. Cleaning. Drawing. Sewing. …Pretty much it.

There was two things that kept me from breaking Ilia's other ankle. (A/N: Yes, I am very fond of making lists. There are what, 5 in this story?)

1.) I had nightmares every night, yeah? Well, each time I woke up, Link was always holding my hand and stroking my hair consolingly. Only after I calmed down would he go back to his own place of rest (This was still on the floor, he wouldn't even hear of taking the bed even once) and-

2.) Each morning since the accident, I've descended to the main level to find a gorgeous flower in a vase on the kitchen table. And I'm pretty darn certain Luke isn't breaking in again.

This morning, I looped my hair into one smooth knot, not bothering with a ponytail holder, and carefully stuck Link's flower into it. When I stepped outside, the air was warm but grey clouds reigned the sky, a sign of heavy rain. Defiantly I strolled out into the open.

Let the rain come.

I walked slowly, wandering into the forest. Few birds twittered, but I enjoyed the sound all the same. The air was calming, and I drew deep breaths every few minutes, attempting to clear out my mind. It didn't work too well.

After a long, boring walk that you don't need to hear about, I headed back towards the house, planning to do some writing. (It was a wonder there was any paper left.)

When I reached the front yard, I heard voices behind me and stopped to listen. It was Ilia and Link. From what I gathered, they had just finished "healing" Ilia's ankle at the spring, but it was still "weak". I was in no disposition to talk to them, so I picked up the pace towards town and scrambled up the plateaus, hiding out at the furthest one.

_Link and Ilia._

I remembered when I first got here, I was a little hesitant towards Link because I thought that he was in a relationship with her. But once I got there, I got the vibe that he was a little annoyed by her. So I was free to press on.

And, to tell the truth, I thought Link liked me. Like, _like_ liked me. And, of course, I _like_ liked him back. I always had. Or, at least I had _like_ liked my fantasy of him (though fantasies can be deceiving… in the case of Zelda and the Link/Ilia thing).

Which brought me back to my point. I really thought they were together! I mean, I even _shipped_ them for a while! That was just too weird to even think about; that's like shipping real people. And you don't do that. You just don't.

And I kept thinking about the relationship between Link and myself, especially with Ilia. (A/N: Yay, my first-ever two-girl love triangle)! I mean, Ilia and Link had like sixteen-plus years together and I've been here for- what, less than a month? How fast can someone possibly fall in love? And don't give me that 'love at first sight' thing, I don't think it was physically possible for anyone to fall in love with me the first time they look at me. Heck, I didn't even think anyone could EVER be in love with me!

…But something- or rather, some_ things_- made me stop and think twice about Link loving me…

_I mean… in the first place, he stayed up all night to take care of a total stranger, then invited me to live in his house. It's sweet and everything, but that's just dangerous! I mean, I could've been a stalker or a rapist or something…_

_Plus… the whole scene in the pond… if that's not romantic, I don't know what is…_

…_And… there was the fact that every night he was by my side when I woke up from the nightmares… not to mention the time he actually held me in his arms to keep me warm…_

A warm feeling was growing inside me, causing me to sit up straighter and smooth my hair out.

…_And when he spent a week searching for me, and then defeating Ganondorf and taking the arrow for me? …Not to mention The Amazing Hug afterwards…_

…_And…the whole tickling thing? And the fact that he sat outside on the porch for a half and hour in the blazing sun just to hear me sing?_

…_And the fact that he basically told me he loves my hair when it's down… or up, for that matter…_

I started combing my fingers through my ponytail. I felt a drop of rain on my nose, but it didn't make me lose my train of thought.

…_And how jealous he got over Luke and Anthony-Ganondorf…_

…_And the whole thing in the crystal cave behind the spring…_

…_And the adorable wolf-lick…_

…_And how he never pushed me for more, he let me make my own decisions in my own time…_

…_And the flowers…_

…_And how he buries his mouth in my hair every chance he gets…_

I stood up. The rain was really coming down now…

…_And his adorable frown…_

…_And his kind, gentle, caring, strong, protective, forgiving, and gentlemanly personality…_

…_And the way he stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking…_

…_And how it felt when he held me in his arms…_

…_And how my heart always skipped a beat when he smiled at me…_

…_And…_

…_And…_

…_And the many, many times we were so close… So close to kissing… So close to his lips against mine…_

That was it.

I _had_ to see Link. I _had_ to get to him, now.

I was going to tell him I loved him. I was going to kiss him so hard he'll get a concussion. I was finally going to end my agony and just spend forever with him…

I was sure of it now.

He _loved_ me.

I leapt of the plateau, onto the roof, and onto the ground. My first instinct was to get to the ranch, as he was probably getting to goats out of the rain. The sky's water blurred my vision but didn't slow my feet.

I dashed up to the gate and hollered, "LINK?"

Fado was closing the barn gate. He yelled over the rain that Link wasn't here.

In my haste to get going again, I slipped in the mud and my head pitched forward, the force of the slide undoing my hair. With a quick maneuver of my powers, I managed to right myself without hitting the ground _and_ grab Link's flower before it got all dirty.

My hair was soaking and plastered to the sides of my face, but I didn't care. Besides, Link said he liked my hair better when it was down…

Again I took off at lightning speed, dashing past Mayor Bo's and over the small bridge. The stream's water rippled under the raindrops in a beautiful way, but I hardly took notice. I was determined to get to Link as fast as possible, as if this passion might run out.

The only thing in the world thumping faster than my feet was my wild heart. It urged me on as I ran faster and faster.

It took me one second to realize I was in the front yard, then I had vaulted the ladder and threw open the door with my free hand, ready to throw myself into Link's arms and never get out-

My stomach turned to lead and disappeared, and my heart exploded within my chest. Link's flower fell to the floor.

Link was backed up against the wall, and Ilia was pressing herself unbelievably close to him, their chests smashed together. Ilia's eyes were closed, and her mouth was tipped toward Link's. Their lips were barely a centimetre apart. His head was as close to the wall as you could get, urging Ilia to lean closer into him.

When Link's eyes widened, Ilia turned around to face me. There was a brief but terrible silence.

"…Oh…I-I-I'm sorry…" I stumbled over the words, then backed quickly out the door and slammed it, whirling to face the rain.

And then they came.

The tears.

I jumped off the platform, sliding about in the mud. The only thing I knew was I had to get way from there, _now._ I couldn't stay another second. I stumbled about blindly, yet somehow managed to leave the yard. The only sounds I could hear were the roar of the rain and the pounding of my own heart.

Funnily enough, the world is silent as it comes crashing down around you.

Everything I knew was gone. I could no longer stay in Ordon, or even in Hyrule. I stumbled past the first clearing.

_He…he doesn't love me…_

I didn't even pause for one last look at the spring. My feet clanked on the wooden boards of the bridge, wet and slippery from the rain. I was crying, I was running, I couldn't breathe… and I was alone.

"ANNIE!" I heard someone call from behind me.

_Link_.

I stopped, trying to muffle my tears and prepare myself for the goodbye.

But when I turned to meet him, the look on his face made the tears come again, full-force. He didn't notice them, as they blended in with the trickles of rain on my face. We stared at each other in silence.

"Annie…" Link's voice was barely audible over the rush of the rain. "I-"

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?" I exploded. Link's eyes widened… again. "Why are you here? Why can't you just stay with Ilia and leave me alone?"

"Annie…" Link started, but I cut him off.

"Why did you take me here in the first place? Why couldn't you have just left me there to die in peace?"

"Annie…"

"Why did you rescue me? Why did you almost cry when you saw I was with Anthony-Ganondorf? Why didn't you just give me up? Why did you risk your life to save me?" I was blubbering, yes, but I couldn't stop the tears or the words.

"Annie-" Link was sounding more urgent, but I ignored him and barreled on.

"Why did you teach me to sword fight when you really didn't want to? Why did you get so jealous _again_ over Luke? Why did you not want me to come when he kidnapped Ilia?"

"Annie!" Link stepped towards me. "It's becau-"

"Why did you show me your secret place in the spring? Why do you always hold my hand when I have my nightmares? Why did you follow me here? Why won't you just be happy with Ilia? Why won't you just let me go-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Link exploded.

...

...

...

...

...

…I was too stunned to move.

I couldn't blink.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't control the pace of my heart.

We just stared at each other for the longest time. The rain came down, oblivious to the heart-changing moment it was accenting.

Then Link's hands moved, slowly, past his waist, then above my chest. They came to rest on either side of my face, fingers spread out across my hair.. Link stepped closer to me, slightly titling my head up to look him in the eyes. Then his face began to move ever-so-slowly towards my own.

"W-what-" I tried to whisper, but could only manage the one word.

Link's face was slowly drawing nearer to mine. My heart was slamming itself up against my chest, fighting to get out. I could feel Link's pulse in his fingers, so I could tell his heart was doing the same thing.

My toes pushed me slightly upwards, and Link took that as a signal to continue. His mouth was coming closer… and closer… and closer… I closed my eyes…

Link's lips were barely a centimetre away when he paused. I could feel his breathing on my mouth.

_He… he's not going to-_

Then his lips were on mine.

I had no thoughts. Everything just went blank, just like that.

The only thing I knew was Link.

_Link._

His touch, taste, and feel, right at that moment. I was totally lost in his kiss, immersed in the joy of being like that with him. It was like magic... no, better... I... I couldn't describe it.

His lips were so tender, so soft and pleasing…

But then Link tore his mouth away, dropping his hands from my face. He stepped back a few paces, staring at me, and then looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled, his wet hair falling in his eyes. "I shouldn't have… I-I wasn't… I mean, you didn't…"

"Link…" I started, finally finding my voice again, though it was weak with the rain.

"It was wrong of me to… I should've…"

"Link…"

"I-I should've asked before… I didn't…"

"Link!" I laughed slightly.

"W-What?" Link looked me nervously in the eyes.

In response, I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his.

My third kiss, and it was so perfect. It was warm and friendly and comforting, especially when Link pulled me into his arms. Lip's Links—I mean, Link's lips caressed mine gently. He tasted like sunshine, if you could picture that.

Third time was _definitely_ the charm.

I broke the kiss to put my head next to his. Sighing contentedly in his arms, I squeezed him tighter with a smile on my face.

We stood there for the longest time, just holding one another. Even in the chilling rain, I couldn't have been warmer.

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

OH MY WORD, I JUST SNOGGED A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER!

* * *

**SOOOOO? DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**I SPENT 4-EVER ON THIS (I even almost missed my bus one morning because I was in the middle of typing) SO YOU'D BETTER HAVE LIKED IT!**

**I MUST GO SAVE IT! **

…**No, this is not the end. They have to get married, right? JK. More fluff is on the way! Plus Link's POV chappie! **

…**Should I write that next?**

**I am taking a short two-day break from writing so I can concentrate on the basketball games this weekend. But I'll update ASAIC! ( = As Soon As I Can)**

** YAYZ! WE IS FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 10!**

** Eternal Nocturne, typos if you please!**

**RRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (not to put any pressure on you but) REVIEEEWWW!**

**|  
\/ **


	11. What We Do When We Get Bored

**Hey, y'all. Whatup, homies?**

**Yeah, this chapter took forever to write. And actually, this is my first time doing the starter Author Notes AFTER writing the chapter.**

**Kinda weird, cuz I have nothing to talk about… O_o**

…**The little kitty checker-thing assistant whatever, his name is Links. :D (The assistant is usually the annoying paper clip guy. I figured out how to change it, being the awesome person that I am.)**

**We won our second basketball game. That is, we have now had two wins, out of like, 11 games. It's pretty sad. T_T**

**Soooo…**

…**chapter 11? Read and review, pretty please with Link on top?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… …yet…. MWAHAHAHA –sorry.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my male readers, including the reviewers Digiboy1 and GrithicAustere (I hope I spelled those right!)**

**

* * *

**

"Annie? Annie?" A hand waved in front of my face, disrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said intelligently, blinking at it.

Zelda giggled, and then put her arms out. "I said, good bye!"

"Oh, uh, 'bye." I stepped forward and awkwardly hugged her, then regained my position of honor between Mayor Bo and one of my favorite persons in all reality.

The whole village had gathered in Link's front yard to bid farewell to her Majesty. She had started to go around giving everyone hugs, and I concluded that she really was a 'people person'. I was almost-kinda-sorta-half sad to see her go- she really was very nice (when she was not falling all over Link) - but she had been here for nearly a week, and I supposed she had royal duties to attend to or whatever.

While Zelda was going about doing her hugging campaign, I went back to my daydreams. Particularly, to those pertaining to a certain person's lips located approximately 2.7 feet in a general left-ish direction.

So, while I am indulging in my fantasies (which, in my opinion, I don't do enough), I am guessing you wish to know what happened after the KISS OF AWESOME/EPIC/AMAZING/ETC yesterday.

Say please.

…

…

Yes, you have to say it audibly, reader.

…

…

I can't heeaaarrr yoooooooouuuuu…

…

…

…

Thank you.

Well, we had been in the seemingly-endless rain embracing for what seemed like hours, (but it was probably more like twenty minutes or so,) when homeostasis decided to be evil and make me start shivering. So then Link had gotten all worried, something about catching pneumonia, and then proceeded to pick me up and carry me gallantly back towards the house. Which was great and all, but I love the rain, and I love loving someone in the rain, and I love being with someone I love in the rain, and I just learned I love kissing, hugging, and loving someone that loves me in the rain. (And apparently I love making the word 'love' not sound like a word anymore.) So, yeah. But then when we got back to the house (no idea how he managed to get us up the ladder, I was too busy listening to his heartbeat), Link had put me down in front of the blazing fire, got one of those big poofy blankets, and sat down next to me, huddling us together in the blanket. I fell asleep with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Last thoughts of the night? _Squee, warm, _and _yay_. ^_^

Okay, back to current reality. Zelda had just thrown herself onto Link in the tackle-hug of the century. He just laughed, and I had to smile.

"Thank you so much for showing Ordon!" Zelda gushed as soon as she was back on her feet.

"We're glad you could come, Princess." Unexpectedly, Link's hand slid smoothly around my waist and he pulled me into his warm side. I grinned stupidly at the sweet possessive-ness of it.

The corners of Zelda's mouth twitched downward slightly, as if this was the first time she thought that we might be together. Sorry to burst your bubble, Zellie.

"We were honored by your visit, Princess," Rusl said, and held out his hand to help her into the royal carriage. (A/N: I know it's not exactly the horse-and-carriage times, but I couldn't think of anything else to put her in. Sorries if it bothers you.)

She accepted and stepped in, waving a final farewell to the villagers. Luke, who had been hiding in a sulking corner somewhere, shook hands with the mayor and then got into the carriage after Zelda, shutting the door. Apparently, she either isn't going to have him beheaded, or she's gonna do it somewhere else. The driver flicked his reins and they were off.

I took in a huge breath and let it out slowly, finally able to relax now that two of my biggest adversaries in the pursuit of my relationship with Link were gone. Hopefully we can make it a 'gone for a while', if not 'gone for good'. Whatever.

The villagers filed out of the yard, talking amiably amongst themselves. Seeing Link's arm around me, Uli gave me a knowing look which caused me to blush, and then she filed out with her husband (and Colin in tow).

Ilia had been surprisingly quiet lately. I hadn't heard her speak since the morning the previous day, before it rained. Frankly, I had been too chicken to ask Link why Ilia had been practically establishing a new settlement* on top of him just before I came in. But it only bothered me a little.

Sorta.

(*"I herby claim this land, and all its riches, in the name of King James the First, and therefore name this settlement 'Jamestown'" ~random Pocahontas quote.)

* * *

"Link, I have some bad news." My voice came low from the table.

It had been, again, two days since Zelda left, and all I had done was clean the house (again, I was getting addicted) and patch up the sorry-looking scarecrow's… well, everything. I was sitting at the table after breakfast, and Link, the amazing man that he is, had offered to do the dishes for me. He's so nice.

"What is it?" Link turned to face me, wiping his hands on a towel. The dishes were drying on the counter, sparkling clean.

"I think I'm sick." My expression was as blank as I could possibly keep it.

As I expected, Link immediately dropped the towel and was at my side in less than a nanosecond. He quickly slapped a hand on my forehead, then, removing it, pressed his head to mine, his breath quick on my nose. (Ca-ute!)

"I don't think you've got a fever," Link said, without moving his head from mine. He pushed his fingers between my own. "What do you think you have?"

"I could die of it, if it's not cured," I said, very, very calmly.

"What?" he said desperately, squeezing my hand firmly.

"I am suffering from…" I paused for dramatic effect. "Boredom."

Link frowned his adorable, irresistible frown. "What?" he repeated.

"I am dying of _bore-dom._ We have just sat in this house for like, a _week_ already, and I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic."

Link moved away from me immediately. Noez!

"No, I don't mean from you, come here." I pulled him back towards me, slightly rubbing my head on his muscled arm. "I just wanna _go_ somewhere. Somewhere fun. Somewhere adventurous."

"Hmmm…" Link creased his eyebrows thoughtfully. "How about we go to Lake Hylia? We could go swimming or something."

"Awesome!" I clapped my hands together. "When can we go?"

"I have ranch duties today and sword practice with Rusl. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Perfect," I agreed. It _did_ sound perfect! I stood up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and skipping off to the door.

"Where are you going?" Link called.

"Outside." I slammed the door behind me.

And immediately smacked myself on my forehead. What was I thinking? I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to wear to the lake. I didn't think they had anything along the lines of swimsuits here. What to do, what to do, what to do… Think, Annie, think…

Uli! She would know! And that means I don't have to ask Ilia either! Yes!

Approximately thirty seconds later, I pounded on the door of Rusl, Uli, and Colin's house.

"Come in!" came Uli's voice from inside.

"ULI!" I burst in dramatically. "Link asked me to go to swimming at the lake, and I have nothing to wear, and I have no idea what _he's_ gonna wear, and I don't know how to _make_ what I'm wearing, and-"

Uli laughed. "Calm down, honey."

I took a deep breath, Uli smiling at me. "…Okay…I think I'm good now…So what so I wear?" I wrung my hands in my extremely nervous state.

Uli stood up, her belly protruding into the room, and opened a wooden chest by the wall, pulling out a white fabric. She held it out for me to feel. It was less elastic-y than the stuff I'm used to wearing, but otherwise it seemed the same.

"I just use this?" I said, holding it up to the light.

"Yes, and I have some patterns here…"

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Link hopped off Epona and lifted me down.

I just looked at him. "Link, we're at the fork of a path by some rocks and a stone bridge. I don't see a lake anywhere."

He grinned. "Just come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the left dirt path (Epona just grazed, unconcerned that we were leaving her loose in the middle of a road) towards a small hut-like building that I would've missed if I blinked.

Oh, yeah, right. The chicken roost thing.

We ducked inside the small door and down the colourful ladder to be greeted by a room full of hysterical cucoos.

Oh, no. I am not flying down on one of those things. I told Link so, forcefully, so he would believe me.

Evil, evil man that he is, he merely handed me a brown squawking animal in response.

"It's safe, really!" he encouraged me. "You just have to hold on tight and jump."

"That's the motto of suicidal people," I muttered.

"It's the only way to get down there," Link so kindly reminded me.

I took a deep breath, steeling my courage. "Let's just do it."

"Great." Link corned a white one and shoved forty rupees into the bored-looking attendant's hand.

"You first," I squeaked pathetically. It would be nice to have some control over my vocal chords right now.

Link jumped. The cucoo flapped wildly but managed to keep Link floating slowly towards the water.

I said a quick prayer, held my cucoo aloft, and jumped.

I screamed. I couldn't help it. It was like it was too frightening for me to stay silent! When I paused to take a breath, I heard Link laughing hysterically in front of me. I snapped my mouth shut, glaring at him.

I was absolutely terrified. This chicken couldn't weigh any more than five pounds. I was sure it was going to faint or something any moment. The ties on my gauzy blue sundress- which served as a cover-up- were dangerously loose.

Soon we had reached the uneven ground, and I dropped lightly from my feathery chauffer onto the ground next to the huge sky-cannon, which had moss growing on it and looked completely inoperable. The indignant creature flew away as I let go, clucking in protest.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Link smiled cheekily at me.

Once again, I narrowed my eyes and raised my hand to slap him. He flinched away, but then I dropped it and started laughing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes of giggling, we pulled out a blanket from Link's pocket (:D) and spread it on the ground. I sat down near the edge of the water and dipped my feet in experimentally. It was coolly refreshing, not freezing, but not warm, either. _Ahhh_…I thought.

"AAAAAAH!" Something I couldn't see came flying over my head and landed in the water with a huge splash, partially soaking me.

"LINK!" I exclaimed indignantly, wiping the water off my face.

"What?" he grinned, shaking his head and spraying me with water from his hair. I kicked water at him for payback.

"Don't," I frowned.

"Why not? You're supposed to go swimming, you know. That's kind of why we went." Yeah, well, I just went to see you shirtless. Ha, ha, kidding.

"I'm gonna swim," I told him, "just not now."

I expected him to protest, but he just huffed playfully, said 'fine', and pulled himself out of the water, his clothes dripping heavily. (In case you were wondering, Link was wearing his tunic without the chain mail stuff, so it looked more like the tunic from Ocarina of Time. Plus boots and stuff, thought the Master Sword was lying on the ground.)

To be honest, I was nervous about taking my dress off. I mean, the suit would've been approved by my mom- I didn't exactly make a bikini, nor would I look good in one- but still, it was less clothing than I had ever worn in front of him. And no, I didn't have a perfect goddess body, if you were wondering. So I was feeling pretty self-conscious.

Anyway, I spread out our picnic lunch (which had also been in Link's pockets, thankyouverymuch). We munched on vegetarian sandwiches, as I had still not gotten over my fear of cutting up animals for food. Or for anything.

We talked and laughed about nothing in particular, which is just how I like it. Link's so easy to talk to, I didn't have to even think about what I was saying because it just flowed into the conversation like… butter on a bald monkey. (A/N: Sorry, it was the only simile I could think of. Go Veggies!)

* * *

"Hey, Link?" I broke the silence we had been holding for so long. We had been taking a walk around the lake, a tour which started directly after lunch, and currently we were approaching the tall tower. My thoughts had been occupied at that moment thus:

Okay, I was _going_ to ask him. Now or never.

"Hm?" I took in a big breath.

"Um, I was thinking… this is kind of embarrassing, but…"

Link smiled. "Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering… w-what were you and Ilia doing that one day, before we… you know…"

Link stopped suddenly and released my hand. This worried me, especially when he sighed and dropped onto a rock.

"…Why do you want to know that?" His voice sounded very low.

"Um…" I said nervously. "Just, you know, um, curious."

He sighed again. "I don't remember it fondly."

I quickly took a seat beside him. This couldn't be good. "Why?"

He sighed a third time. "We were walking home from the spring and Ilia said she was tired and wanted to sit down. So I took her inside and made some tea for us, right?" I nodded. "And then she started talking about us, and how she thought we would be so great together, and I tried to tell her that I didn't want her relationship to be like that. And then she started scooting closer to me and tried to sit in my lap, but I got up and tried to tell her to stop. But then she came at me really fast and pinned me against the wall, and I was trying to get her off of me without hurting her, and… that's when you came in…" He trailed off and looked at the ground.

I sat in silence for a minute, processing the information into my databanks. Then I put my hand comfortingly on Link's arm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I understand."

Link looked up at me. "…Really?"

"Really really." I smiled, and he smiled back.

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. "So now what?"

Link rose. "Hey, I wanted to show you someplace. C'mere." He beckoned to me, leading me further up the hilltop. (A/N: My little sister just got out of bed and called to my mom downstairs "Hey, Mom! I just lost The Game!" T_T)

"Wow," I breathed when we reached the top. The view of the lake was gorgeous. I could see both cannons, the deep part of the lake where I assumed the lakebed temple would be, the giant waterfall, and the entrance to the spiritual cave thingy.

"The Zoras, the fish-people, live up there." Link put a hand on my shoulder and his other arm came from behind me, pointing into the hills. I pictured the waterfall I had made Link jump off of so many times with a smile.

But when Link's breath came on my neck, I stopped thinking altogether.

Ooooooh… why did that feel so good? I swear, he had some kind of insanely-attractive-to-females spell put on him at birth. Maybe it was one of the gifts that came with the Triforce. Then…what did I have? Always-acts-like-an-idiot-in-front-of-guys-she's-attracted-to spell?

"I-It looks great," I stuttered in my stupor. Ugh, why can't I keep my mouth shut when I get like this? No, I just _have_ to make a total fool of myself, don't I?

"You wanna know what's really great about this spot?" Link pulled away and I turned around to face him, trying to regain my proper mental karma. (Not even sure I have one anymore, but whatever.)

"THIS!" Like a flash, he stripped down to white drawstring shorts in less than a second and did a spectacular dive off the cliff, down into the crystal water.

He just cleaved clean through the surface; there was barely a ripple to be seen. I gasped in surprise, at the sudden leap and the amazing skill of it.

When he came up, he waved crazily at me and I laughed.

"You gotta come down!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. I shook my head, still laughing.

He merely swam over the edge and began heading towards me. I was determined that, no matter how he may try to sway me, or attract me with that intense hotness of his, I _would not_ go in the water until absolutely necessary, if at all. Nuh-uh. Noooooo way.

"Are you gonna jump?" Link panted when he reached me, water trailing down his exposed chest and looking _extremely _yummy.

"No way," I informed him, crossing my arms as a sign if my resolution.

"Fine," he said simply. And with that, he pushed me off the cliff.

AAAAAAAAAAH! was my major thought. I couldn't scream, it was as if the air around me was going too fast for me to fit any exhalation into it. My braid was straight up in the air. The ties on the cover-up finally gave out, and it slid off my skin with ease right before I plunged into the water. I had had enough sense to hold my breath, so I didn't choke or anything, but I still hit the water pretty hard and it disoriented me.

Finally I broke through the surface, coughing and sputtering my lungs out. Once I was mentally balanced again, I retrieved my dress and free-styled clumsily to the edge, hauling myself out. (A/N: In case I am not clear, yes, I _am_ wearing a swimsuit under the dress.)

Still breathing hard, I shook my head and wiped my eyes to try to rid myself of the excess water, but failed epically. My eyes had definitely been injured in some way, and I rubbed them as if it would actually help. The thoroughly soaked dress flopped to the ground from my arms as I stood up. I opened my eyes experimentally, and what a sight I saw.

Link was standing there, gaping at me.

Positively _gaping_ at me.

I coloured fiercely at his expression. Before this, I hadn't even considered him looking at me like that _ever_. But here he was, his jaw to the ground and his eyes as wide as dinner plates. I blushed harder, not knowing what else to do.

After 30 uncomfortable seconds, I attempted to clear my throat, failed, and instead said "W-W-What?"

Link didn't respond. I tried again. "W-Why are you staring at me?" DUH! Cuz you're in a bathing suit, weirdo! Bet you _ten_ _dollars_ you made it too revealing by their standards. Bad girl.

Link seemed to realize what he was doing and tore his eyes off of me.

"O-O-Oh, I'm s-sorry…" His face turned red. I wondered who's was brighter, his face or mine?

"I-It's okay…" I muttered lamely.

We stared at the ground in silence for the longest minute of my life. I became quite interested in a certain ant-like creature carrying what looked like two other creatures of similar size.

"…S-Sorry…" he said again, his eyes glancing up and me and then hurriedly looking down.

"So, um…" I tried. "Want to go swimming?"

"Uh, sure," Link mumbled.

At that moment, I became utterly sick of standing around acting like a mental case (though I am). So I spun around and cannonballed into the water, successfully soaking Link.

"BWHAHA!" I cackled, bobbing to the surface with a stupid evil grin on my face.

Link was simply staring at me, water dripping off him.

"…W-What was that for?" he demanded.

"I dunno," I shrugged. Behind my back, I made a large ball of water using my awesome Triforce levitating powers (and felt extremely like a Waterbender). When it was large enough to fulfill my needs, I brought it out and hurled it at Link, diving away as soon as I heard the satisfying _sploosh_. I swam away from the shore as fast as I could, almost choking because I was laughing so hard.

I surfaced when I thought I was at a safe distance from the shore. I looked for Link but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly it got dark. _Random._ I looked up to see what was blocking my sunlight.

Link, curled up in a ball, was coming straight down on me. I didn't even have time to think, _Oh my word, how the heck did he get all the way up there?_

"AAAH!' I shrieked, and threw myself out of firing range. He came down with a big SPLASH! and I started to be whisked away by the wave, but Link grabbed onto my ankle, pulling me down into the lake floor. (Isn't that called a 'lakebed'? Whatever.)

Naturally I panicked and tried to swim to the top but then Link, master of the unexpected, grabbed onto my waist and hauled me heroically to the surface. Though I don't think it counts as 'heroic' when you put the person in danger in the first place.

We wiped the water out of our eyes (and I noticed my braid was coming undone- again. Honestly, the ribbon I used to tie this thing had something against me).

"You're so evil," I whined.

"You started it," Link retorted.

I glared at him, and he glared back.

Then, against my will, a smile broke on my lips. (He was _too cute_, I was going to _die._) I splashed him playfully.

Wrong move. He splashed me back, and I had to fend him off before delivering a semi-final blow and retreating to the shore. I knew I couldn't win

He chased me all the way up the hill. I stopped right beside the tower to catch my breath, but then Link came charging into me and we toppled off the cliff, again. Fortunately, we separated before landing, and I got a head start to the edge, determined not to let him dunk me, as I knew he was planning to do so.

I was almost there when Link caught me around my waist and pulled me into his arms. At first I tried to escape, but he held on tightly. The more I wiggled, the more I realized he would not let go, and then I realized I didn't _want_ him to let go. So I relaxed.

Link shifted me into a more comfortable bridal position and, after a spell of heavy breathing, I snuggled my head into his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

_Mmmmmm…_ It was _so_ _warm_…

I think I'd found my happy place.

"…Your braid's coming undone," Link whispered softly into my ear.

"I don't care," I sighed contentedly, hearing his heart's pounding quicken slightly.

I felt his finger run along my jawbone, and I lifted my head accordingly, opening my eyes to stare into his crystal-clear blue ones.

My mouth tipped up automatically, silently pleading for a kiss. He dipped his own down, coming closer by the second. My heart slammed against my chest, as it had done so many times before. His breath tickled my faces, almost teasing me. One more inch, one more centimetre… yes…

**BOOOM**! The sky-cannon exploded at the most inconvenient time possible, making me jump. Link was so startled that he almost dropped me back into the water.

Well, there goes _our_ kiss moment. In the words of Weird Al, "Why does this always happen to me?"

I sighed, standing up from my precarious position in Link's arms, sloshing to the shore and plopping myself down, sighing again. I had lost the feeling, so what was the point of kissing now? I know, there are thousands of reasons, but… somehow, it was… _different_ with Link; my normal rules of romance didn't always pertain.

Link followed me, falling down in front of me and propping arms on his knees and his head on his hands.

"Sigh," I said.

"Sigh," he repeated.

I looked- no, glared- at the cannon for interrupting our moment. Apparently, the universe and its minions don't ship Link/Me. Well, that's their problem. They better get used to it, cuz I planned to be around for a looooong time.

…Someone knock on wood, please.

Link kept looking at me, causing me to turn various shades of red. I wanted him to stop; it was creeping me out.

…Kinda.

Sorta.

Half-ish.

…Or less.

….Not… really…

I noticed he opened his mouth as if to say something, but I never got to hear it, as he was interrupted by a massive burst of giggling. We looked to the right to detect the source of the unexpected sound.

My jaw dropped. Standing there, decked out in full bikinis, were the three stalker girls from Castle Town. They had pink sandals on their feet, their nails were painted (yes, I found out they actually _do_ have nail polish here, except a lot less color variety here, it was expensive, more clumpy, and it's called, 'nail paint'). They all carried matching towels and beach bag-like things. If they were at a beach in my world, you can bet your life they would all have rhinestoned cell phones and chunky sunglasses. Stereotypical beach babes.

Now, let me clarify what I meant when I said 'bikinis". Think more along the lines of Princess Lea in 'Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi' (is that right?). Or, as my sister Sarah Jane would say, "A bikini divided by five".

Yeah. And I thought _my_ suit was revealing.

My face reddened, not out of embarrassment for them, more out of anger. The Stalker Girls (who shall be named the SGs) were giggling insanely, obviously looking at Link. And his manly bare chest.

I almost growled. _My__ shirtless man,_ I thought territorially whilst scowling.

Fortunately for the SGs, Link was not staring at them like he had stared at me. He had a look of confusion on his face currently, which saved them temporarily.

They still were giggling, but after their brief ogling delay, they continued on their merry way up the cliff a little and spread out their towels to tan or whatever. When they had settled, they proceeded to gaze at Link.

He looked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down, combing my fingers through my mussed hair.

The SGs spent about a half an hour just lying there, staring at Link while we sat in an awkward silence. Once he asked me if I wanted to move, but I just shook my head, wondering how long this would last. Truly, I was wondering how long it would take for my anger to rise to the point that I would grab the Master Sword and start hacking away at something.

"AAAHHH!" All of a sudden, a girly shriek came from where the teens were standing. Apparently, one of them had fallen off the cliff and, more apparently, could not swim.

Right. I knew they'd just done that so Link would act all gentlemanly and go save their sorry life, carrying them back to the beach in his well-toned arms.

Which, of course, he did.

Sigh. Why, out of all the people in the world, do I have to get the kindest man in the universe to be my- erm- significant other?

Then again, I suppose I would watch him save a thousand bikinied girls if I got to kiss him just one more time. Anyway-

"You-you saved me!" the girl sputtered dramatically from MY SPOT (his arms) once they had gotten to shore. _Ten out of ten for observation._

"Are you alright?" Link asked politely. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I-I-I don't know…" she sniffled, pushing herself and her bare skin closer to his chest. My mental growling became a snarl and I clenched my fists.

Link lowered her carefully onto the ground, supporting her while she "tested" her feet.

Typically, as soon as he let go, she stumbled and her head pitched into Link's chest dramatically.

"O-oh," she shivered. "Th-Thank you," The SG stared up into his eyes, ignoring the weirded-out look on Link's face.

Just then, her comrades joined her, flocking around her and pretending to "concerned" if she had "hurt herself". I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. I realized that my hands had been shaking in anger.

The two other SGs backed away slightly and the wet one stepped forward.

"_How_ could I _ever_ thank you?" She placed her palms on his chest.

I dropped my hands and balled my fists, taking a step forward. I believe that I was audibly growling by now.

"Uh-" Link said nervously, trying to back away.

The SG stood on her tiptoes and puckered her lips.

I snapped.

"HEY!" I shouted. She froze, mid-pucker. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, moving nearer to her.

The SG dropped her hands and instead placed them on her hips, turning to face me. "None of your business," she snapped. The simpering fool that once was her seemed to be gone.

"It's _my business,_ that's _my_ _friend_ you're trying to kiss," I growled.

"Well," she hissed, "maybe you should let _him_ decide who he wants to kiss." She stabbed one of her manicured fingers in Link's direction.

"_Maybe_ you shouldn't be going around kissing a guy you just met." I took another threatening step towards her.

"_Maybe _you should mind your own business and stick your nose out of mine!"

"_Maybe_ you should watch who you're talking to!"

"_Maybe _I don't need to!"

"_Maybe_ you should run for your life before I get my hands on you!"

"_Maybe_ you should walk away before I wring your scrawny neck!" She pulled back her fist, aiming at my nose.

I whipped my hand into the air, holding aloft a medium-sized ball of black magic (not enough to kill her, merely knock her out and give her a splitting headache). Smirking at the astonished look on her face, I prepared to let loose my feminine angers.

And promptly found myself flying in the other direction.

Not flying, really. More like being carried by a sprinting athletic male.

"LINK!" I hollered. "Put me down!"

"Nope!" he called, dashing along like a gazelle. He had swept me up at the last possible second, running as if his life depended on it.

"Put me down!" I demanded again.

"Never!" Link's feet clanked on the wooden planks of one of the many bridges of Lake Hylia.

I huffed, unable to do anything else.

Suddenly it got dark. I heard a slamming noise like a giant metal door closing, and the world tilted around.

"Hang on!" Link said.

_The cannon._

_Oh, my word, he didn't._

"LINK!" I managed for one terrified second before we went blasting into the sky.

* * *

**DOOOOOOONEEE! TOOOK FOR-EVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Okay, next up! Link's POV chappie! **

**Everybody say "Yay!" **

"**YAY!"**

**Okay. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

…**SIMBA IS A HOT LION!**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos, please!**

**RRRREEEEEEEVIIIIEEEEWWWWW!**

**|  
\/**


	12. That Stupid Necklace Link's POV

**Hey. Back to writing the Author's Notes before the chapter. XD I have TOO MANY PROJECTS in school. I will die. :P**

**I have a general announcement to make, so read carefully:**

**I am trying to wrap up this story. I plan to write a sequel, which will probably be similar in length to this one, perhaps longer. It will be pretty fast-paced, with a lot of new characters and villains. Maybe I'll make more chapters in Link's Point Of View, if this one goes over well. Also, a lot of people have given me very excellent ideas, and I will try my hardest to use them. But please understand if I can't fit them all, or they just don't work with my plan of what I want the story to be.**

**In addition, some people have told me this story is lacking in action lately. Indeed I am aware, as I seem to be failing at wrapping up a story. I really can't introduce a new villain, so I must think of another plot twist. (Maybe I could shove a couple DALEKs in there, or some dinosaurs? JK.) At the final word of this story, I want people to sit back and say, "That was good," but also want more of it. You get what I'm saying?**

**So please bear with me. It is a time of trial for me as a writer. **

…**indeed, I might die because I have no more free time anymore. When's summer?**

**REEEEEEAAAAAAAD IIIIIIIIIITTT! NOWZ! (Yeah, it's kinda on the long side.)**

**I added in the first part as a bonus for being so patient. It kinda screws everything up, but it's cute. So I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my idea contributors! You all have great imaginations, and are so inspiring to me! Thank you! And in addition to Eternal Nocturne and MoonLitSky36, who helped me with The Scene.**

**

* * *

**

_Link's POV, in case you forgot. :D_

Okay, there are two things we should establish before anything else.

Number one: Annie is the most amazing girl I have ever met.

Number two: I am a complete and total idiot around her.

There is one instance in particular that proves both facts true. I'll start at the beginning.

Ilia and I had been talking at the kitchen table in my house, and she was flirting with me as usual. I was trying to get her to leave, when all of a sudden she came at me. It was weird, because even though she was a shameless flirt, Ilia had never tried anything, well, _physical_ with me. She had tried to sit in my lap, and when I got up she slammed me against the wall. I had attempted to get her off of me without hurting her, but it hadn't been going so well for me. Ilia was pressing herself impossibly close to me, too close…

Right then, Annie had just burst into the house with the most joyful expression I've ever seen. But it had crumbled when she saw Ilia pushing herself on me. Ilia's lips were almost touching mine. My heart almost stopped.

It was the most horrible ten seconds of my life as we just stood there, staring. Then Annie muttered an apology and backed out the door.

Desperate to explain what had been going on, I shoved Ilia off me roughly and banged out the door. It was pouring, but I hardly noticed. Jumping off the porch, I almost fell on the wet grass, but when I heard Annie sob I took off again in the direction of the spring. I kept calling her name, but she was either ignoring me or she couldn't hear.

When she reached the bridge, she gave out a heart-wrenching cry and frantically I called her name again, louder than ever.

"ANNIE!"

To my utter surprise, she stopped. Rapidly I caught up to her, and surprisingly I was not breathing hard after that moment of sudden exertion. The worry was yanking at my stomach when I heard her taking deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself.

When she turned to face me, she took one look at my face and started crying again. I didn't show that I noticed, merely stared at her in silence for a while, trying to figure out what the heck I was going to say.

"Annie," I started nervously, "I-"

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?" Annie's voice was shockingly loud over the rain, and my eyes widened in surprise. "Why are you here?" she continued fiercely. "Why can't you just stay with Ilia and leave me alone?"

"Annie…" I tried, but she cut me off.

"Why did you take me here in the first place? Why couldn't you have just left me there to die in peace?" The words almost seemed to be hurting her.

"Annie…" _You were too beautiful to leave lying there on the cold ground._

"Why did you rescue me? Why did you almost cry when you saw I was with Anthony-Ganondorf? Why didn't you just give me up? Why did you risk your life to save me?" Her eyes were misty with tears.

"Annie-" I tried to interrupt her words, they were like water pressing up against a cracked dam.

"Why did you teach me to sword fight when you really didn't want to? Why did you get so jealous _again_ over Luke? Why did you not want me to come when he kidnapped Ilia?"

"Annie!" The dam was going to burst. "It's becau-"

"Why did you show me your secret place in the spring? Why do you always hold my hand when I have my nightmares? Why did you follow me here? Why won't you just be happy with Ilia? Why won't you just let me go-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I positively exploded at her, not aware of the vicious consequences of those words until _after_ I said them.

Annie stared at me, her blue eyes wider than I ever thought possible. They were such an intoxicating blue, I couldn't think straight then they were looking at me. Heck, I was barely conscious when she was this close to me.

…Which is probably why I found my hands had placed themselves on either side of her head.

And my eyes were staring at her rain-drenched face with a clear destination in mind.

And that my mouth was drawing nearer to her lips.

…Dangerously nearer.

And I was wishing with all my soul that I could press my lips to hers.

And then I found that I was.

…

…And it was amazing.

Everything about her, everything beautiful was in that kiss. It was like all the rain that had been previously been pouring had melted away, leaving a heated air about us. It was the best feeling in the world.

But then, in a flooding moment of sanity, I realized what I was doing. Tearing myself away from that wonderful kiss, my cheeks turned crimson and I looked at the ground.

Dang it, I am so _stupid!_ Idiot, idiot, idiot! What was I thinking? Just screaming out that I love her then smashing my lips to hers? Stupid!

"I-I'm sorry…" I mumbled lamely, my eyes thankfully covered by my hair. "I shouldn't have… I-I wasn't… I mean, you didn't…"

"Link…" Annie started, but I didn't hear her.

"It was wrong of me to… I should've…" Why can't I form a single sentence?

"Link…"

"I-I should've asked before… I didn't…" I didn't…what? What could I've done that would've possibly made it okay for me to kiss her like that?

"Link!" Annie half-laughed out my name.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Not cool.

She stepped up to me and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to mine.

I melted into a puddle of happy idiot goo.

She let me wrap my arms around her. Man, it felt _so good_ it was unbelievable. Sure, I could barely breathe and she could probably feel my heart slamming wildly against my chest, but I would do it again in a second. Less than a second. Annie had this certain, I don't know, _feel_ that was so amazing. That sounds really wrong, but I don't know how else to describe it.

Anyway, we're way of track with me indulging in my memories.

Now, what was I supposed to say?

Oh, yeah. The cannon.

I had just stopped Annie from injuring one of those girls that always stalks me in Castle Town. It was actually pretty funny, watching them argue like that, but when she got her magic orbs out I knew it was time to intervene. And the fastest way (actually, the _only_ way) out of the lake is via cannon blast. So I snatched up my tunic and sword and swept Annie into my arms, dashing to the launch site. She protested, but I merely grinned.

I pelted the guy manning the thing with rupees and charged into the small room, the door slamming shut behind us. "LINK!" Annie called right before we blasted off.

Only after we were halfway across the sky that I realized that I had given him too many rupees.

Thus we were on our way to Geurdo Desert.

About fifty feet from the ground, I realized I didn't know how to land upright while still carrying Annie. I panicked as the ground loomed closer, finally throwing us around so my back was to the sand, hopefully sparing Annie any major injury.

It was surprisingly soft and we skid only a little. When we stopped, Annie was lying on me with her head tucked into my chest, curled up in a little ball. An involuntary grin broke out on my face, but quickly concealed it when she opened her eyes.

"…ow," she whispered, but didn't sound hurt.

"Ow," I agreed. My mind whizzed at the realization that she didn't seem to be getting up any time soon.

"Sigh," she said, shaking her head. Her hair tickled my bare skin, and I smiled. To my utter disappointment, she slowly sat up, sliding to the ground beside me. As I sat up, my back gave a loud and satisfying _crack_.

Annie and I stood. She tried to dust the sand off herself, having little success.

This brought my attention back to her… appearance.

Oh my gosh, that _suit_. It made her look so…

So…

…I don't know how to explain this without sounding like a perverted freak…

…Um, I guess you could say she looked…

…never mind. I shouldn't say anything.

Even though her suit was very modest as compared to some of the other ones I've seen, still, it was _Annie_ in a _swimsuit._ Any guy with eyesight would stare at her.

On an occasion before today, Annie had muttered something under her breath when she caught me staring at her. It sounded like "Test-us her-own", or something. (A/N: C'mon, I know you can get this…)

Anyway, this suit was making my thoughts travel deeper down into the gutter.

And I knew that very bad things were going to happen if Annie kept wearing that suit.

And thinking _that_ thought made my mind take a free-fall into ultimate gutter land.

So I tore- literally, a tearing motion- my eyes away from her and examined the ground.

Oh, look.  
A grain of sand.  
And there's another one. (O_o)

"Do you have an extra shirt?" Annie's voice brought me out of my phase.

"Huh?" I said intelligently.

She smiled. "An extra shirt, silly. Do you have one?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I pulled out a large undershirt from my pocket. Gladly I handed it to her, looking forward to appropriate thoughts.

Unfortunately, the white-shirt-over-white-swimsuit thing didn't work out that well, as you can imagine. Plus, it was so big on her it came down to her mid-thigh, and one side of the neck hole kept slipping off her shoulder, leaving it bare. The sleeves hung lifelessly off her hands.

Awkwardly I rubbed the back of my neck in a vain attempt to calm my blush. "So, um," I started with not much confidence, "I-"

I was interrupted by an all-too-familiar sound, a Bublin's warthog-thingy snort.

Instantly we were surrounded by warriors circling us. Annie and I threw ourselves back-to-back in a defensive position. I yanked out my sword and Annie was already holding aloft two vicious-looking balls of black magic.

Suddenly I heard a sharp cry of pain, and I turned in time to see Annie crumple to the ground, her orbs dissolving into the air.

"ANNIE!" I screamed, and dropped to her side.

A splitting pain, and then everything was black.

* * *

Cold.

The first thing I noticed was that it was freezing.

My body was aching and chilly. I could barely move, managing only to open my eyes.

I was propped up against a wall in a dim stone chamber, probably a cell of some kind, with no visible exits. The faint light was coming from a grey-ish glass half-circle attached to the wall. It didn't look like normal candlelight. It was so cold I could see the entirety of my breath.

My fingers and toes were almost numb, but at least my body was warm under my tunic. I scanned the room for possible means of escape.

Unexpectedly, I saw a body.

_Annie_.

In less than two seconds I was at her side, the soreness of my muscles forgotten. The shirt was gone, leaving her exposed in only her swimsuit. With one fluid motion I pressed my fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse, and grabbed her hand with my other. Her heart was still beating, thank the Goddesses, but her hands were like ice.

I wracked my brains, trying to figure out what the HECK I was going to do, when I heard a tiny voice.

"C-Cold."

The word was barely audible; I wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been silent.

I stared at Annie's blue-hued lips, scarcely daring to believe she spoke. That is, until she did it again.

"S-so c-c-cold." Her deep blue eyes opened slowly, slightly meeting mine.

Her eyes looked like those of a person who had just fought a thousand wars, nothing left in them except exhaustion. They were tired, absolutely lifeless… dead.

Those eyes scared me more than anything in the world. And they wrenched at my heart, the pain only comparable to when I saw Annie kissing Ganondorf.

I was terrified.

Preoccupied with these horrible thoughts, I didn't see Annie's eyes begin to close. They were almost shut when I finally realized what was happening.

"Annie!" I leaned closer to her, my voice urgent. "Annie, don't go to sleep!" I was no doctor, but I knew that if she went to sleep at this temperature, she might not wake up again.

Her lids dragged themselves open at the sound of my voice. Their dull state made my heart beat even faster.

Desperately I stripped off my tunic. The cold air hit my bare skin like a million frozen pinpricks, but I ignored it and pulled the tunic over Annie's head, sliding her limp arms into the sleeve holes. Her eyes followed my hands as they worked.

I sat back on my heels. _C'mon, Link, think! What else?_ I pressed my hand to her forehead, discovering it icy. Warmer. She had to be warmer. Running a had over my head, I realized that my hat was gone. I looked at her, and her eyes were fading again.

Latching my arms around her, I pulled Annie into my lap. I held her close to me, breathing in her scent and hopefully transferring any heat of mine to her. With my hand I covered the side of her head, tucking it under my chin as I rocked her.

"Annie," I said aloud, "please don't go to sleep. Please." I took her pulse once more. It was growing slower and slower by the minute.

Oh, Goddesses, _please_ don't take her away! I adjusted my position so I could prop myself against the wall, pulling my knees up to press her even closer to me.

Her eyes caught mine again. They were hopeless, disheartening me so I could barely look at them. "Annie…" my voice jammed in my throat.

I cleared it. _Okay, Link, what would you want her to do if the situation was reversed? What would warm you up? What would wake you up, make you come alive? What would—_

…

That's crazy.

…is it? It would definitely wake me up…

…maybe…

…

…Before I lost the nerve…

I removed my arms from their previous positions and moved my hands to hold her icy face. I didn't want to go too far, but I needed to give her something if this was… if she might not…

"Annie…" I whispered yet again, the words scratchy with emotion. My eyes scanned hers, hoping for some sort of revelation.

None came.

Then, before I could even think about it, I eased my lips over hers, slowly, carefully.

Joy erupted in my chest when she kissed me back. It increased when I realized she had woven her fingers through my hair.

_Yes. It worked._

My job complete, I tried to take my mouth away, but then she pulled me back in again. With this next embrace, I could feel her heart pounding away happily in her chest. My nerves went insane, a feeling I wouldn't willingly forget. It was like a sensory overload. We were so close, and she wouldn't let go… not that I wanted her to.

We drew apart to take in a long breath. Our faces were so close I could feel the heat of her breath on my lips. It was positively electrifying.

Subtly I put my fingers on her neck. I smiled to myself. Her pulse was amazingly high.

"…Link?" Annie's voice was soft.

" Mmhm?" I breathed. She brushed her nose against mine, almost playfully.

"…Thank you."

(A/N: THERE! Now back to the funny! [Kinda])

* * *

"One, two, THREE!" I pushed against the wall with all my might as Annie tossed another magic ball at it.

Finally the cracked wall crumbled to the floor. I jumped backwards and pulled Annie away from the falling stone.

I was greeted by a blast of warm air, sending an army of goose bumps across my arms and legs. The empty hole revealed a stretch of sandy ground, which ended abruptly at a rocky cliff. I leaned precariously out our makeshift door, holding on to the frame so as to not plummet downward, even if the drop was only a few feet. The dark sky was dotted with stars. From the look of it, we were in the Arbiter's Grounds. Somewhere near the temple, I guessed.

"Must be early night," Annie muttered.

I looked at her. "How can you tell?"

"It's the desert. It's really hot during the day but freezing at night. So the sun must've set only a little while ago." Annie looked westward.

"Oh." _Of course._ I felt stupid.

I jumped down and landed lightly, crouched with my arm down in front of me for balance. Turning around, I gestured to Annie that I'd catch her, but she wasn't there.

"Annie?" I whispered, looking around into the darkness.

"Right here!" she smiled, popping up beside me.

I grinned. "Nice jump."

"Thanks," she whispered. In a quick motion, she gathered her hair behind her and began twisting with the skill and speed of a master-braider, pulling it over her shoulder once it got too long for her to reach behind her back.

With her teeth Annie pulled out the tie on the tunic collar and secured it around the end of her hair. She tossed the braid over her shoulder.

"Okay," she said in a low voice. "What now?"

I crouched down on the ground and began to make a map in the sand. "Okay, we have to search the grounds for the Master sword and the stuff that was in my pockets, so we'll start here, and make our way through here, around here and here, and then make our way out here. We have to avoid Bublins, at least until I get my sword back. Sound good?"

"Excellent." Annie looked at me, catching my eye. With a blush of my cheeks I recalled earlier today in the cell, and Annie looked like she was doing the same thing. We stared at each other for a while, my eyes mainly focusing on her soft lips. Oh, I _wished_ that I could feel them against mine again…

"We should go," Annie whispered quietly.

"…Yeah." My voice was husky.

Silently we stole across the open sand, heading to the split in the cliff. I knew that once we had crossed the threshold, we would be in the middle of a camp packed to the brim with Bublins.

Once across the opening, Annie and I pressed ourselves up against the rocky edge, sidling down, avoiding various boxes and nets and such. I paused, halting Annie behind me, and listened.

Ugly laughter echoed through the encampment. Occasionally there was the clink of armor or the twang of an bow. I heard fires crackling, almost as a menacing warning.

I motioned Annie forward with my hand, easing around the corner into the shadows. My heart pounded with the knowledge of the necessity to be silent. It seemed as if the hushed shift of the sand under our feet would give us away.

Bublins were everywhere, laughing and talking in that weird language of theirs. We maneuvered through the darkness, sliding softly over the ground. My eyes carefully scanned each campsite for the Master Sword and shield.

_Snap._

Annie looked frantically at me. Under her foot was a dried bone, cracked in half.

I looked up, expecting to see an armada of Bublins coming at us. But fortunately, they hadn't noticed. I nodded to Annie, assuring her it was safe.

But then I felt her fingers slide down my arm and into my hand. Her touch relaxed me and made me crazy at the same time. I could feel her racing pulse on her wrist, so I smiled encouragingly, though my own heart was thudding just as fast. If not more so.

Silently, we crept on. I was getting worried; the weapons didn't seem to be anywhere. And with every step I felt like we were going to get caught.

Just when I was certain we had looked everywhere, I spotted them.

The Master sword, and a large sack full of what I assumed what my pocket stuff, lay next to a giant Bublin. (And when I say giant, I don't mean tall, I mean HUGE!) He was snoring loudly, his large green belly glaring out from under his shirt.

I motioned to Annie to stay put. Dropping her hand, I inched towards the things. _Dang, this guy smells bad!_ My hands shook as I grasped the cold handle of the sword. Lifting it cautiously from his person as to not disturb his sleep, I tiptoed hurriedly away.

Annie stuffed the sack into the tunic's pockets as I strapped the sword on my back. I grabbed her hand once again, preparing to make a dash for the exit.

Suddenly Annie halted. Her eyes widened as she grabbed at her chest.

_My necklace,_ she mouthed. In unison, we turned our heads to the Bublin.

The small pendant hung from its chain on one of the monster's helmet horns. I looked at Annie again. She bit her lip, like _Would you mind? Terribly?_

I knew how important it was to her. Though I never asked (which was odd, and I don't even know what the cross-like symbol meant), she was always wearing it. (I had noticed that she played with it a lot, especially when she was nervous about something or other.)

So I approached the Bublin again. His snores drowned out any sound I might've made, and I snatched the necklace with ease. I turned around.

_SNNORTT!_

The Bublin let out a massive grunt, waking himself. I froze. Annie held up an orb, preparing to throw it at him as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

But she didn't have time. As soon as he spotted us, he let out a huge roar and the whole throng of monsters came running, clubs raised high and screeching

"LET'S GO!" I shouted, as if Annie needed telling. She had already tossed her orb and it had knocked out the creature. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit, running like mad. Fiery arrows whizzed past us. We took down a bunch of soldiers as we ran by, a deadly team of magic and sword.

As we were running, I noticed, though it was far, that the gate was closed. I cursed mentally. Thinking fast, I changed course to a herd of those buffalo creatures. Miraculously we both hopped on at the same time.

Wrong move. Immediately the beast charged. We would've flown off if I hadn't gotten hold of the saddle horn, and Annie to my waist.

Wait, what?

Annie was laughing!

_Laughing!_

As if the entire population of Bublins weren't after us!

She was laughing!

…Women.

* * *

**THE END! GAH! I'M FINALLY DONE!**

**Yeah, it's late, BUT I KEPT MY PROMISE! SO THERE!**

**A birthday update! How fun!**

**Eternal Nocturne, please correct the massive amounts of typos that I am sure are in this chapter.**

**And for anyone planning to get me a present, here's what I want:**

**Hugs**

**Chocolate**

**Reviews**

**...**

**\/**

***hint hint***


	13. The Checklist of Love

**Captain- Jean-Luc Picard- of the U.S.S En-ter-prise. Captain- Jean-Luc Picard- of the U.S.S En-ter-prise. Captain- Jean-Luc Picard- of the U.S.S En-ter-prise. **

**So sorry. The Picard Song is stuck in my head. Trekkies, YouTube it. It's the most epic thing EVER.**

***Ahem* Hey, everyone. Sorry it's been so long, but my life has been too busy to even contemplate. It's been almost three weeks since I last updated, and I'm only just starting the chapter now. And I picture it to be a long one. So, without further ado, I present chapter 13 (unlucky number, which is prob'ly why this is going so disastrously) of the fail story, "Ganondorf In My Crawlspace".**

…**Now I just have to write it.**

**PS. There's going to be one or two more of those several-days-went-on summaries in here.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I skipped the last chapter's (tho no one commented, or probably even noticed), it's still not mine. *sob***

**This chapter is dedicated to xXI-Stole-Your-CookiesXx, whose epic OC story, "The Journey Begins", inspired me to write this. Thank you so much! (I have discovered a new and amazing world in the land of OC!)**

**

* * *

**

_Back to Annie's POV~_

Imagine this: You are freezing cold. Colder than you've ever been in your entire life. Cold enough (or so it seemed) to reach absolute zero and amaze the scientists of your world. You are so cold that you can barely think, much less move. Sensing a presence, you manage to croak, "C-Cold. S-So c-c-cold." But then you lose your vocal capabilities altogether, and give in to the chill.

A sound makes you open your eyes, but what you can see is but a big blur. You are vaguely aware of someone moving around, then a cloth is pulled over your head. More movements.

Then you realise that you are pressed against a warm body. A warm, gentle, soft body. Your nerves flicker dimly, but they do not awaken. Soft sounds, like someone is talking. It gets quieter and quieter…

Then suddenly your senses come alive in a flurry of excitement. Your eyes suddenly are working again, and what they see makes your heart thud rapidly.

The man you love is kissing you. Lightly, but desperately, too, as if this might be the last time. In order to assure him that this is NOT your last embrace, (at least you hoped not,) you return the kiss. In the heat of the moment, you can't _help_ but twist your fingers through his hair. Your heart is pounding faster and faster…

And then he tries to leave, but you won't let him. He's gentler this time, caressing your lips with his.

_Yes._

The two of you separate to breathe, but only just. His breath alone could make you high.

Ooooooh, yeah. Those are some mighty fine fantasies, right there.

Best part? They really happened to me.

Insert fangirl sigh.

Anyway, after this amazing kiss, we snuck around the Bublin camp looking for Link's sword, shield, and pocket stuff. Remember the cloth that had been pulled over me? Yeah, that was Link's tunic. By now I had gotten used to the faint heart-flutterings I received by glancing at him. You should know why.

We finally found everything by this fat Bublin monster, which, fortunately for us, was sound asleep and snoring. Link stole back and forth collecting the items. When we were just about ready to leave, I remembered my necklace.

The necklace I had gotten on my first youth group retreat in seventh grade. The necklace I wore every single day since then, excluding the times the chain had broken. The necklace that was the material thing I treasured the most.

It hung on the Bublin's helmet, the cross shining in the moonlight.

Link noticed my distress, and I gave him a pleading look. Sweet man that he is, he risked going back to the Bublin and gently lifted the necklace from its place. Triumphant in his endeavor, Link turned around.

Unexpectedly, (but when is it ever expected?) the creature gave a loud snort, waking himself.

I whipped out a large magic ball, but it was too late. Spotting us, the horrible, wretched booger-like thing gave out a loud holler. It brought down the entire camp of Bublins upon us.

Link grabbed my hand and we sprinted towards the exit for dear life. He was mostly pulling me along; he was so much faster than I. Along the way, we took down a few warriors with our weapons, but the rest were gaining fast, and not ALL the flaming arrows would miss.

So, just as I was wondering what to do, I found myself clinging to Link's waist and riding on the back of a giant speeding warthog.

The whole situation suddenly seemed so comical that I started to laugh uproariously, regardless of the fact that we had a whole encampment of Bublins on our heels and we were heading straight towards a solid wooden gate.

The monsters gave up after we had busted through their fences three times in a row. For some reason, no matter how hard Link tugged at the beast's saddle horn, it would not stop charging. I clenched my teeth together, afraid of biting my tongue off should we go over a bump. Link's abdomen was rather hard to hold on to, and I did my best to keep from flying off backwards.

In a matter of minutes we were rapidly approaching the desert's rock walls.

"WE-HAVE-TO-JUMP!" Link called from in front.

"WHAT?" I screeched. Surely he was joking!

"ONE!" So much for that theory.

"TWO!" Perhaps he had received a blow to the head.

"THREE!" Link let go and heaved his body to the side. I did the same, and we tumbled to the ground, rolling over each other.

When we stopped, instead of separating ourselves like normal people, we merely lay there all tangled up and panting.

"Well, that went well," I said after a while.

"Could've been worse," Link agreed.

"…We should probably get up now."

"Right." Link unwound himself and sprang to his feet with amazing skill and balance. He pulled me up as well.

"You okay?" Link asked, seeing I had trouble staying completely erect.

"Just a little wobbly, is all." I waved my hand, no big deal. _Link, not everyone can throw themselves off a horse and come up no worse for wear._

Link looked at me as I teetered once more, then slid his arm around my waist, setting my heart beating faster. I threw my arm over his shoulder. "Thanks."

He just nodded, and we began trekking through the sand. I soon regained my balance, but did not let go of him.

I was glad I was wearing Link's tunic because it was chilly. When I realised this fact, and that Link was wearing but his patights (A/N: patights = pants/tights), I halted our silent walk to pull out Link's extra shirt and give it to him.

Yes, inside I wept at the loss of you-know-what, but the poor man must've been freezing, and I was already a bad person for letting him run around shirtless in the middle of the desert night for as long as I had.

We were both pretty tired, (which is understandable because we had almost died in a frozen chamber and afterwards had had to fight out an encampment of Bublins, not to mention the terrible warthog experience) so we walked at a slow pace. I was pretty sure the Bublins weren't going to come after us, anyway.

Speaking of which, why did they kidnap us in the first place? I guess it's just one of those generic things that monsters always do to keep themselves busy and their annoyance in shape. It worked, anyways.

The sky was slowly lightening as we got to the border of the desert.

"Soooo…" I said when Link halted for a rest period. "How do we get down, exactly?"

"Right there." Link pointed to the wall left of us.

"Where-" I started to say, but then I saw a small yet fierce river coming out of the Cliffside. It took a right turn, and then tumbled off the desert edge into Lake Hylia.

I looked down the drop. And then I looked at Link. And back at the drop. And then at Link.

"You're mad," I said, thinking it for the second time this hour.

"That may be true," Link smirked, "but that's the only way from here back to Lake Hylia."

I straightened up, looking around. "You know," I said lightly, "I kinda like it here. I mean, there's sand and bugs and- and those creepy flying things and-"

"Annie." Link smiled. "It's not that bad."

"Link," I said, rolling my eyes, "it's a fifty-foot drop OF DEATH off a rocky cliff into shallow water, most likely with sharp rocks at the bottom. It IS that bad."

"Actually, it's kinda fun."

"Yeah. Complete and total self-destruction DOES sound like a lot of fun!"

Link laughed, and, in spite of myself, I smiled.

"Come on. Please?" I shook my head. "I'm not leaving without you, and you wouldn't want to be responsible for my death by overheating, would you?"

Ooooooh…. Did he know what cards to play! I crossed my arms, glaring him down. He crossed his arms right back, a sassy smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes.

He narrowed HIS eyes.

We stared knives, swords, and other artillery at each other.

And then he got me. (Dang it, I'm a sucker for blue eyes, and proud of it!)

"Fiiiiiiine," I sighed dramatically. "But you go first."

"No," Link corrected. "We _both_ go first." And with that, he grabbed me and jumped into the river.

Typically, the water was icy cold. But fortunately for me (and for Link, as it made his defense a little more solid for afterwards when I was going to beat him to a bloody pulp for dragging me off a cliff), the ride down was _not_ like this free-fall drop into oblivion. It was more along the lines of a really fast, really bumpy, really scary waterslide made out of rocks. I didn't feel anything _too_ unpleasant, thank the Good Lord, because Link had placed me ceremoniously upon his lap (his very, very comfortable lap).

The thing that ruined it was that this whole time, some nutcase was screaming.

Screaming?

Oh, wait.

That was me.

Drat. Totally lost all my cool points, right there.

At the end of the ride we plunged down, down, deep into the water. Link had to pull me to the top because I had somehow lost my ability to move. For what reason, I had no clue. When we broke the surface, Link heroically hauled my helpless body to the sandy bank. (A/N: …No…NO! NOT THE ALLITERATIONS AGAIN! THEY HAVE COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!)

"Are you- alright?" Link was panting a little; probably because lugging my body ashore had been no mean feat, even for him.

"Peachy," I said, suddenly fine. "Absolutely peachy." Apparently my body was developing a strange habit of giving out on me at random times, but other than that I was fine.

"Good." He flopped down beside me. The sand stuck to his wet clothes and got in his hair. I wondered if people in Hyrule got dandruff.

"So… we swim to the cannon?" I suggested, half-expecting him to sarcastically say, "Brilliant, Watson!"

"Yup," was his simple reply instead.

We waded into the small bay-like thing, avoiding the waterfall, and headed for the large and ominous contraption. The waters of Lake Hylia were oddly warm, a welcome sensation from the coldness of the desert night. Speaking of night, the sun was just beginning to peek out from the mountains on the horizon.

Surprisingly enough, the cannon dude was awake at this time of night- err- morning. He greeted us with a creepy make-upped smile and an open palm, into which Link deposited twenty rupees. I clung to Link as was stepped into the dark Room of Doom. The metal door-ish thing slammed shut, and we began to rotate. Link wrapped his arms protectively around me, making me smile, and then we were blasted into oblivion.

This time, we managed to land on our feet. I touched down lightly, as I had seen Link do himself so many times before.

"That was scary," I said calmly, looking at Link.

He smiled at me, and suddenly I became aware of how _close_ we were. I took in his earthy scent; it made my pulse race pleasantly. Link's smiled faded, and he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. His hand reached up and twisted a finger around a loose lock of my hair, pulling it out and then re-twisting it. His fingers brushed my skin, and I was attacked by goose bumps and heart- palpitations.

Then suddenly his expression turned to one of pain, and his knees buckled. Thankfully I managed to support his weight without losing my balance.

"Link!" I said urgently. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," he said, a little short of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing," he assured me weakly. I ignored this.

"We should get you home, and to the spring." Concern edged my voice.

Link didn't reply, just allowed me to lead him across the balcony and through the door. I knew he wasn't putting much weight on me, and he proceeded slowly. Stubborn fool he is, he _insisted_ on going down the ladder without the aid of my magic, and held the door for me on the way out. But when he tried to get on front of Epona (who had apparently been waiting in the same spot for the whole time,) I drew the line.

"Link, I don't care if you think you can take on a hundred Bublins right now, you are NOT driving Epona and you WILL rest on the way back," I said in my most I-mean-business, don't-thee-dare-mess-with-me voice.

"Bu-" Link protested weakly.

"NO BUTS. Back of the horse." I clambered on after him, sitting resolutely in front.

"Now put your hands around my waist," I commanded. Cautiously, _ever_-so-carefully, Link put his arms around my waist, as if he hadn't done it a million times before.

"Comfortable?" I felt him nod. "Good." I flicked the reins professionally, and we were off at a comfortable trot.

Once we were about fifteen minutes out, I felt Link's head droop onto my back, and soon the sounds of his soft, gently snores reached my ears. I allowed a small smile to slip out my lips, but then went back to my solemn duty of horse-…driver... thingy…

* * *

Several days passed quickly and quietly. When we had gotten back from the beach, everyone, of course, wondered where we were and "WHAT THE HECK" we were doing, quote unquote Ilia. So we "explained" that the cannon had broken down, and the guy spent _all night_ fixing it. Everyone had accepted that answer and gone back to their dishes or whatever (except Ilia, who had shot me several dirty looks and suspicious glares).

Things went on as normal; at least, as normal as it could get with Link as your- erm, housemate. Speaking of the man, I noticed he'd stay at home more often than not, talking and laughing with me. Walks we took together were slow and calm, but our sword lessons got longer and wilder. One event in particular was when I was trying to make pudding and then Link came in… That was a fun afternoon.

We were in each other's company almost constantly. I think that would be considered annoying with almost any other person, but this was different. Link could be doing fifty million other things with his time, and yet he chose to spend it with me, which made me feel pretty great. His attention was irresistible.

So I come to be sitting in my favorite place: on the farthest rock plateau. (Well, second favorite; the first being Link's arms.) I was bathed in the calm twilight, perfectly at peace with myself.

Well… almost. There was something tugging at the back of my mind, and I could quite figure out what it was. I sorted through my mental filing cabinets (dang, those things were useful), searching for anything out of place or incomplete.

I stopped at the night when The Kiss happened. There was something missing there, something lost piece that the picture was imperfect without.

Well, there was rain- check.

There was some kind of angst- check.

There was the outpouring of emotions- check.

Tears- check, though they were not necessary.

Amazing, completely fulfilling, awe-inspiring feeling when we kissed- check.

Hug of Epicness- check.

Fluffy scene afterwards- check.

Insane bpm (Beats Per Minute) level- check.

Long, drawn-out moment of anticipation- check.

Guy acting like a nervous, cute fool after the kiss- check.

Male profession of love- check.

Female pro- …wait.

Wait.

…

That's it.

I never told him I love him.

I _never_ told him I love him!

What I jerk I am! I never said it!

Well, I was going right now, and to heck with anyone who tried to stop me!

I stood out, straightening my clothes. Thank _goodness_ I had just brushed my hair (Link had asked me to leave it down today, and I don't care who you are, don't deny someone with a sharp, pointy sword at their disposal). Three quick leaps got me to the ground, and with a quick decision I headed to the ranch. The ground was cool under my bare feet.

When I got to the ranch, the stars were already coming out. Surprisingly, the goats were still out, but they were all asleep. There was a light in the barn, and when I got closer I heard voices.

"…sorry, Rusl. I just forgot." It was Link and Rusl. I pressed myself up against the side of the barn to listen.

"You've never forgotten before, Link!" Rusl sounded kind of mad. "What was it?"

"Um," Link started, "I was with Annie…"

"Annie," Rusl scoffed. "It seems that you're always with her these days." Link remained silent.

_What was he saying?_

"Link, you're being irresponsible. You're skipping chores, blowing off sword practices with me, and poor Fado has been doing your ranch duties all week! I asked you to fix Mayor Bo's roof _two weeks_ ago, and it's still leaking. And I think it's because of Annie."

"Rusl-" Link started, but the older man cut him off.

"Ever since she came to Ordon, you've been slacking off to spend time with her. Where did she even come from, anyway? Snowpeak? Kakariko? Lake Hylia? Castle Town? I only heard her mention her origin _once_ since she got here_._ It seems like she just fell out of the sky. How much to you even _know_ about her?"

_More than you would think,_ I thought.

"And how long does she plan to stay here, anyway? She's been living here like she plans to stay forever. Surely you can get her a place in Castle Town!"

I bit my lip. Did he really expect me to leave? I had had the impression that everyone had just accepted that I lived here, not including Ilia.

"Or do you _want_ her to stay with you? I've seen you guys, the way you walk together, holding hands, talking with your heads close." I blushed ferociously, and imagined Link doing the same.

"Link?" Rusl's voice was softer, and the hay crunched under his feet, making me think he took a step closer to him. "Are you in love with her?"

My heart skipped a beat. I pressed my body closer to the wood, aching to hear Link's response.

But it never came. The next voice I heard was Rusl's.

"If this continues," he said in a quiet voice, "I'm going to find her an apartment in town." My eyes widened.

"But-" Link's voice was suddenly loud in protest.

"I've had enough, Link!" Rusl said forcefully. "Either you keep up with your duties, or the girl has got to go."

Suddenly Rusl appeared at the barn entrance. I moved back into the shadows, and he didn't see me. Rusl calm walked down the path towards town, as if he hadn't just thrown a huge wrench into my life. I noticed just then that I was breathing very rapidly.

I stood there for goodness knows how long, waiting for Link to come out. The shining stars appeared one by one in the sky, oblivious to my dilemma. Time passed. Then suddenly he came out into the night air. I wanted to reach out to grab his hand and have him pull me into his arms and have everything be alright again, but my hand stayed firmly at my side. He paused for a moment, looking around and then up at the sky, and then continued on his way home.

I watched him disappear down the path. His walk was so comforting and familiar in total contrast to what I was feeling, it made my chest ached with a knot I hadn't felt in a long time.

When I was sure I was positively alone, a single tear slipped down my cheek. Rusl's words still echoed in my head.

_The girl has got to go._

_The girl has got to go._

_The girl has got to go._

_

* * *

_

**YAAAAAAY! More sad endings!**

**This was supposed to be wwwwaaaaaaaayyyyy longer, but I decided that, because of my total lack-age of update for 23 consecutive days, I should just end it here. That means that the next one will be really short, and then the next will be fairly long, and then for the last one I have no clue. So, sixteen chapters! Coolness! :D Then of course the sequel.**

**While you're waiting, I suggest reading this really good fic, "Legend of Zelda: Reflection's Desire" by Grithic Austere. BE WARNED: It is extremely awesome but sadly rated 'M'. I don't know why; it should be rated "T" so I can continue reading it. TT_TT**

**Eternal Nocturne, you have your work cut out for you. Oh, and everyone give her a round (of applause, not drinks) because she's so lovely and always edits my terrible stories for the sad typos that I regrettably make because I'm trying to write quickly so I can update. :D**

**It would be nice if you reviewed. It might even, you know, motivate me to finish the next chapter like, under 12 days. :DDD**


	14. I Meet The Voices In My Head

**Hey, everyone. I just played Brawl for the first time with my friends, and just allow me this statement: IT WAS SO EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! 'Course, I lost every time, but they're like addicted to that game, and it was my first time. And in case you didn't know, Link's Final Smash move or whatever it's called is the most epic one I've seen. Plus it's Twilight Princess Link, so he's supah hawt. :DD**

**Anyway, getting back to the story, I have NO CLUE how long it's gonna be, so I'll just write it and see what happens. Hopefully it will have some kind of awesome merit, so those of you who have been waiting will, you know, enjoy it in at least a remote sense. Sorry in advance for the evil cliffy. :P Happy reading! **

**Oh, yeah. Shout out to Grithic Austere, for changing his story rating to suit my needs. Thank you! :DD**

**Disclaimer: No one I make up is even **_**near**_** the awesome level of Link. But I can dream, can't I?**

**And I **_**totally**_** didn't practically steal the idea for an entire paragraph from my favourite book, ****Rain****by Kieryn Nicolas. Definitely not. Decidedly not. Indisputably not. Incontrovertibly not. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the people in my youth group, who are some of the most awesome persons on this planet! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

"_Love is not a victory march; it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

_~'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen_

Cautiously I opened the front door, wincing at the loud creaking sound it made. The room was pitch black. Good. I had been hoping that Link would've just gone to bed. Once inside, I reached for the lantern of the front table next to the door and lit it, a feat which I had labored over learning. Successfully having a navigational tool, I turned towards the center of the room.

"Where _were_ you?"

I jumped visibly at the sound of the low, male voice, almost dropping the lantern in surprise. I extended my lantern arm, just illuminating Link's face, who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Link," I breathed heavily, slapping a hand over my chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Where were you?" he repeated, his voice gentler this time. "It's late."

I wracked my brains for a suitable excuse, discarding most of the jumble immediately. "Oh, uh… I was taking a walk in… the woods… and I, uh… lost track of time!" I smiled, encouraging him to accept my feeble lie.

Link raised his eyebrows, informing me of his silent disbelief. "Really," he said flatly. I nodded eagerly. He looked at me for a minute, and I drew in a nervous breath, wondering if he suspected what I thought he suspected, but then he sighed and got to his feet.

"Well, what you were doing is your own business. I'm going to bed." He reached for the ladder

"Wait, Link!" I rushed to him, grabbing his right arm with my free hand. "It's not like that!"

Link just looked at me again. The swaying light from the lantern revealed a flicker of pain in his eyes. It was enough to wring my heart. Those eyes should sparkle. A little voice in my mind told me '_You__ caused that pain. If you had never come here, Link would be happy'._

"Link, it's not that… It's just… I just can't tell you. It's nothing bad or anything…" I _couldn't_ tell him that I heard what Rusl said. It would only make him feel worse. "Please, Link. Can you believe me?"

Link sighed, his chest heaving up and down noticeably. "I… believe you…" I almost cracked a relieved smile. "It's just been a long night, that's all."

_I know._ The words halted on my lips. Instead I let go of his arm to reach up and touch his cheek lovingly.

"For me, as well. Maybe it's best that we just go to sleep." Link nodded, and I let him help me up the ladder. When we exchanged good nights he gave me a small kiss on my cheek, but as I crawled in bed, all I would think was that things would never be the same.

* * *

For the first time in a while I was up at dawn (though even then Link was awake before me). I was eager to start proving Rusl wrong, that I _could_ make myself useful, and was _not_ just a distraction to Link.

Oh, he should've _seen_ the look on Pergie's face when I showed up at her door, offering my services for today. (Pergie's the one glued to her sink always scrubbing the one dish, in the watermill house. Though why they even _have_ a watermill is beyond me. Shouldn't they don't use it to like, grind corn or something?)

She immediately ushered me in, offering me a cup of tea, but the next thing I knew I had a huge apron tied over my neck and a rag in my hand. So I spent all morning doing the general cleaning while Pergie supervised, still scouring the one pan. I swept, dusted, cleaned the windows, cobwebbed, washed the floors, cleaned the fireplace, beat the rugs, made the beds, organized the cabinets and shelves, took in the laundry, harvested the pumpkins, and polished Jaggle's (Pergie's husband) wood workings. Ugh. Doesn't it make you sweaty just _reading_ about it? But I was determined to make myself useful. I kept saying in my head, _It's all for Link, it's all for Link, it's all for Link…_

Uli came over when I was just about done, and Pergie beamed with pride when the former praised the latter's immaculate house. Pergie did well to mention me, but Uli did not seem surprised when she learned that I had done it. They sat down for tea, and I was blessed with a cup as well, which hit the spot quite nicely. My feet already ached, but I didn't care. Uli had seen what I had done, and I would bet my Legend of Zelda shirts that she would tell Rusl.

But I still had a few doubts (and I did have an awful lot of shirts), so as Uli was leaving, I asked her if she needed anything done. Uli looked at me, and then around at the sparkling house, and then gave me a small grin and a nod. My feet protested as I stood, but I smiled in defiance of my tiredness and asked her to lead the way.

Similar chores ensued, except I also had to fetch water, do a couple sewing projects, and gather the chickens- err, cucoos (that was a nightmare). Uli was a bit more instructive than Pergie and a lot more helpful. She started to attempt doing the chores herself, but I insisted she sit down. She looks so pregnant, it's… it's just insane.

Anyway, Colin came later and dumped his dirty belongings all over the clean floor (he takes after Link), but Uli had me help Colin to "_put his things away_".

During this time, I kept glancing out the window while doing my chores. I told Uli that I was checking for rain, and tried to convince myself of that, but I knew that I was really looking for Link. Do you know how hard it is to avoid someone you are madly in love with? Lemme tell ya, not the easiest task in the world. I would prefer to gather the cucoos ten times over- and that is saying something.

When I was putting the finishing touches on a floral arrangement of butterfly flowers, all of a sudden my stomach gave a loud, horrifically embarrassing growling sound.

My eyes widened. I turned my head around to see Uli with a similar expression. Then a small giggle escaped her lips, and soon we were practically rolling around on the ground with laughter.

"I guess that means it's time for dinner!" Uli laughed, wiping her eyes.

"Oh…" I bit my lip. Link and I had always had dinner/lunch together, and afterwards we had our sword lessons, which were now more like just practice.

Dilemmas, dilemmas.

_Why __wouldn't__ you go have practice? _a voice in my head asked.

_Because, _protested the other, _Rusl said that Link had to keep up with his duties. Logically, he would be catching up on them today, thus not having time for you._

_But wouldn't one consider the practices a duty as well?_ Me Number Two countered.

_Not really. I mean, think about your last one…_

My mind flashed back to yesterday's sword practice. It had started with Link hiding in the bushes and jumping onto my back. I screamed loudly and girlishly, swinging my sword in a wide arc around myself. I shook him off right before he started tickling me, and thus an epic battle ensued. When he disarmed me (because, no matter how hard I trained, he was _still_ the stupid Hero of Twilight and Time and a million other things), I ended up just tackling him to the ground and we rolled around on the ground, he trying to tickle me and me trying as hard as I possibly can to prevent him from doing so.

He won, of course, and tickled me so hard I could barely breathe. Apparently, he likes seeing me red-faced and suffocating. I have no idea.

_See? _Me Number One said. _It's just an excuse to spend more time together._

The other voice frowned.

…_Romantically, _added the first.

All three of us blushed.

"Annie?" A hand waved in front of my face. I jerked back.

"Wha-?" I recognized Uli.

"You spaced out on me," she said.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I mumbled lamely._ They say 'spaced out'?_

"That's okay," Uli nodded. "I was just going to ask you if you needed to go home and make dinner for Link."

"Oh, um…" Well how convenient, as I was just asking myself the same thing. "Umm… I think I can stay and help you." Dang. I hope I didn't just collapse our relationship. Mine and Link's, I mean.

"That's really nice of you, but you don't have to stay." Uli's eyes held concern, like she could sense my feelings. Dang it, do we have an empath on our hands?

"N-No… I'll stay…"

* * *

I was running back to the house at top speed. Curse my soul if I find out that Link came home expecting lunch/dinner. In going home, I was allowing myself a short break from chores to find out if we were indeed having lessons today.

Uli and I had made sandwiches for ourselves and Colin, but then Rusl came home. That led to some rather awkward ramblings on my part ("Hey, how ya doin', really nice to see you, lovely weather we're having…"), while Rusl maintained a cool, formal attitude. (A/N: Cool as in unfriendly or indifferent.) As soon as he had left, I had attempted to nonchalantly sprint out the door. Of course I had to help with the dishes, but then Uli told me leave and enjoy myself for the rest of the day. So I left. I did not need an angry, pregnant, possibly empathic mother right now.

Fudge! I tripped over a rock, almost sprawling ungracefully face-first on the ground. Luckily I had been practicing with magically catching myself, so I was back on two feet in a second, taking off once again.

I practically burst into the front yard, if it is possible to do so in an open threshold; I wasn't sure. A quick glance around informed me that Link was not here. My face fell, but then I supposed that he could, in fact, be inside. Of course!

Then my eyes rested upon a note hastily attached to the front door with a short dagger-like knife. Climbing the ladder with haste, I removed the paper, almost crumpling it in my excitement, and read it carefully.

_Annie~_

_ Rusl has some extra work for me, so I can't do sword lessons today._

_ ~Link_

I flipped it over, expecting more text, but it was blank.

_What?_

That was _it?_

No "Oh, Annie, I'm so desperately sorry, but my other far less important labors are so demanding that I had no choice but to cancel our lessons. Please find it in your soul to forgive my wretched heart"?

No "Annie, I love you more than anything, and not being with you has weighed heavily upon my core"?

…Not even an "I'm sorry"?

I was slightly annoyed, wondering if I should call this a "snub" or a "stand-up". I mean, he could've at _least_ taken the time to come find me, or write me a decent note, for goodness' sake!

When I scanned the note for any further signs of apology, I noticed the many ink blots and holes the pen made in the paper.

Then I realized how stupid I had been. Of _course_ I only got a tiny note! Link had all those chores, remember? DUH! He probably risked Rusl's wrath* just to come here to put the note on the door!

I crumpled the note. Darn that Rusl. Why does he have to be so mean, and meddle in the affairs of others? I mean, before he looked like the nicest guy you could ever meet (except Link), but now he seemed downright cruel. What could've spurred this change of heart?

Grrr… This was so frustrating! I sat down on the porch in a huff, muttering to myself.

_See? I told you this was a bad idea!_ Me number one said.

_Nothing horrible happened, _Number two insisted.

_Oh, yeah? I think missing an entire afternoon with your boy- err, best friend is pretty terrible! _It had a point there.

_You were expecting this. You should've better prepared yourself for this disappointment. Anyway, it's all Rusl's fault._

_Yeah, what is up with that guy? _For the first time, we all agreed on something. _First he's all like, _nice_, and everything, and now it's like he's pulled an Anakin and gone over to the Dark Side. _

_Something must be wrong. _Logical conclusion, Two.

Uhm guys? Can we please shut up now? The Voice That Is Me cut into the conversation

_Is it Uli?_

_No, unless he has some kind of problem with babies._

Guys… TVTIM said again

_Colin?_

_Maybe, but most likely not._

_Guys-_

_Maybe he got into some kind of trouble, like at work or something. Does he even have work? It seems like there are no ways of making money around here…_

_Back to the original subject._

_Yes. _

GUYS-!

_He could be possessed, like that Luke dude was, _Number One reasoned.

_Now why would anyone want to posses him? What is there to gain from that? Besides, his being a little strict doesn't exactly reek of evil purposes,_ Number Two seemed very sure.

_No, but it could be possible._

_No way._

_Yes way._

_No way!_

_Yes way!_

_NO-_

SHUT UP! The Voice That Is Me shouted. Thankfully, they complied, but my mind wouldn't stop racing.

"Not fair… not fair… nothing makes _sense…_ not _fair."_

Oh, yes, how could I've forgotten? Life _isn't_ fair!

I stood up and entered the house to retrieve my sword, slamming the door behind me and jumping from the platform.

Because, first off, I had to go to stupid _Hyrule_ (I began to hack away at the scarecrow)_,_ and then I had to meet stupid _Link _(whack)_,_ and he had to stupid _invite_ me (whack) to his stupid _town_ (whack)_,_ and he had to be stupid _nice_ and _funny_ and _cute _(combo move)_,_ and we had to become stupid _friends_ (whack)_._ And then he had to stupid _save_ me (whack) from stupid _Ganondorf _(head blow)_,_ and then we had to stupid fall in _love_ (whack)_,_ and he had to stupid _kiss_ me (whack), and I had to stupid _like_ it (whack), stupid a _lot_ (whack). And then we had to stupid spend _time_ together (whack-whack), getting stupid _closer _(whack)_._ And then stupid _Rusl _(whack) had to stupid _threaten_ us (whack) with stupid _me_ (double whack) being stupid _banished _(whack) from stupid _Ordon_ (whack), which I've stupid _worked_ against (whack) for stupid forEVER!

"GRRRRAH!" I spun around in an angry crouched circle with my sword fully extended outward (spin attack). The satisfying rattle of metal never reached my ears; instead I heard a painful metal-against-metal scraping sound accompanied by a chop.

My eyes widened as I stood up, looking at the damage I did.

I had cut the scarecrow in cleanly in half. The poor thing's head, arms, and upper torso were lying on the ground some feet away. As I went over to inspect it, I ran my index finger along the bucket's new edge. Ow. Blood ran down across my hand.

I looked at the bucket. Then at the smoothly-cut wooden pole sticking out of the ground. And then back at my finger.

…I must promise never to use this power for evil.

* * *

I took off my bandana and wiped my sweaty forehead. I was just then walking home to make dinner, but the sun had set a while ago.

After the Scarecrow Incident, I had spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning out the stables. Okay, this is what happened: I had gone to Mayor Bo's house to ask him for a job, right? But while inquiring and "explaining" that I was "bored", I was disrupted some ceramic clunks, which I had noticed even coming in. Mayor Bo assigned me (loudly, so as to be heard over the clankings) as an official one-day-slash-afternoon ranch hand.

Immediately I had burst into a sweaty panic._ What if- what if Link was there? What if he saw me?_ Shakily I had thanked Mayor Bo and walked out. _What if we get distracted by… each other and then Rusl finds out?_

After I had exited, I could still hear the sounds, so I decided to briefly investigate. I had started to circle the house, looking up and down for the source. And when I found it, my heart had nearly stopped.

Link was on the house's roof, hammering at some tiles, his bare back shining with sweat. I had gaped shamelessly, watching his arm come up to wipe his forehead and then back to hammering. His lean muscles rippled effortlessly as he worked.

Then after a minute, Link had looked up and glanced around, almost spotting me. But, luckily for me, there had been a nice convenient bush nearby. Shrugging his broad shoulders, Link had gone back to his work and I was able to sneak off unnoticed.

It had not been a very pleasant afternoon, thankyouverymuch. Though I had _only_ hauled about _fifty_ tons of goat manure (under the helpful guidance of Fado, AKA Sir Knows-Everything-There-Is-To-Know-About-Goats), that stuff _reeked. _Like what happens when I leave my sweaty basketball socks in my bag and forget to wash them, but a hundred times worse. And you doNOT want to smell those socks, my dear. Not if you value your sanity.

Not to mention the little "surprises" I found in the hay piles that I thought had been clean. And then I had to change THAT, too. Ugh.

And it didn't stop there, oh no. After that I had to wash the goats, brush them once they were dry, and polish their horns.

Like, seriously. Who brushes their goats? As far as I know, here they are only used for dairy and meat purposes. They're not show goats. Of course, I didn't know anyone who HAD goats before coming to Hyrule, so I really have no idea how to care for them. But I mean, come on! That's like brushing a cow or a bull or something. You just… _don't._

Anyway, where was I?

Oh, yes. After the stables:

As I was walking, I wondered if Link had eaten dinner yet, or if he had not eaten at all, or if he had made dinner for us and was waiting for me… By the wonderful process of elimination, I picked the first. More than likely, if I had not reached a decision, The Voices would've come back. Shudder.

My feet clanked on the wooden boards of the small bridge by the mayor's. The night air was rather cool and refreshing, especially after today, which had been particularly hot. I wondered if that meant that it was summer. Wait, did they even have seasons? I wasn't sure; this was something I would have to ask Link.

Link.

My thoughts had turned to him once again.

I stopped mid-pace, realizing that my feet had taken me to the bottom of the plateau covered in vines. Hmmm. Why did I come here?

I looked out to the farthest plateau. It looked so very inviting, and I was dying to just sit down so I could rest and think. So with a "why-not" shrug of my shoulders, I latched my fingers through the plants and began to climb.

Once in my spot, I plunked myself down on the ground, propping my arms on my knees. My foot tapped on the ground rapidly. I felt twitchy and restless. Why? I just worked my butt off all day, and now I feel like I could run all the way to Castle Town. Gah, I don't understand my own body. Or my neural functions, for that matter.

For instance, at that moment I was plotting a way to accidentally-on-purpose run into Link tomorrow, and have my hair down -purely by chance, of course-, and then "discover" something on his cheek that "just won't come off", and have to lean in really close to get it off and…

And…

GAH! Annie, you have to stop doing that! I leapt onto my feet and began pacing around. Why why why why why why WHY? Gah, stop talking to yourself, even if it's mentally! Do you want those Voices to come back? No! Gah, stop it! Gah, stop telling yourself to stop telling yourself to stop talking to yourself! Wait-no- GAH!

I dug my fingers into my hair as if that would slow my racing mind. Why am I not making any _sense?_ Calm down, calm down, calm down… Wait, why do I even need to calm myself? Great, now I'm second-guessing my _thoughts_! And still talking to myself. This is just fabulous. Okay, okay, _breathe._ You've _had_ mental breakdowns before. _Wait, when?_ GAH, SHUT UP! Okay… being calm… slowing down… Man, why am I so hot? It's not hot out. I better not be getting sick. Okay, _focus_. Breathing... Calming. Warm breezes. Gentle waves. Beaches. Bananas. Bank accounts. Bums. Bands. Bars. Berries. Burns. Brown. Blonde.

BLONDE! LINK!

NOOOO!

I tore off my outer shirt, straightened my tank top, kicked off my boots, and dove headfirst into the water.

It wasn't a graceful dive, but the sudden shock of cold water helped to clear my mind. The confused thoughts that had been rattling around in my brain seemed to disperse, and I was able to focus on just the motions of swimming. _Push, pull, push, pull._ Thoughts were dangerous and confusing now, so I didn't think, I just moved.

It was easy for me to maneuver around the pond, even with my eyes shut. I had swum here so many times that I had memorized where everything was.

I was just thinking that I was entering the small alcove when unexpectedly I hit something. Instinctively I kicked to the surface and gasped in air, which I had been lacking in my underwater excursion. What could I've hit? A sunken rock? The side? The rock in the middle? A-

"Annie?" A male voice spoke my name, one I recognized instantly.

…A Link?

"Link?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Once my vision cleared, I saw him there, treading water with a confused look on his face.

Emotion rushed through my body. This wasn't supposed to happen... We weren't supposed to encounter each other like this… We weren't supposed to meet at all! What should I say? What will _he_ say? Oh, I wish I had just gone home!

…Or did I? While he took in my appearance, I found myself resisting the urge to jump into his arms. Abruptly I realized how often I had thought of him today.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, curiosity tinting his sky-blue eyes.

"Oh, uh…" I said intelligently. "I was just…"

"Come on." He gestured to the piece of land jutting out from the wall. We swam over, Link hauling himself out and then helping me. My heart skipped a beat when our hands made contact, but as soon as I was out of the water he let go. We sat on the edge with our legs in the water. Neither of us wanted to make eye contact, so we stared up at the crescent moon.

"…I was taking a late-night swim," I said after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"…Me, too," Link answered quietly.

A cold breeze came from out of nowhere, sending goose bumps across my skin. I shivered, wrapping my hands around my upper arms.

"You're cold," Link observed, concern edging his voice.

"Only a little," I brushed off his remark. My temperature wasn't important at the moment.

"You need to be warmer. May I…?" He held out his arm, asking if he could put it around me.

My heart twisted. _Since when does he ask…? _Then, with a stomach-turning feeling, I realized what that meant to him.

"Did you ever need permission before?" I breathed, sorrow in my voice.

"No… But I would like to have it anyway…" His voice was barely audible.

"Then please do." I closed my eyes. His strong arm embraced me, pulling me closer to him, closing the gap between us. I felt his head shift as he looked back at the sky.

_Yes._ It was a simple action, but such an important thing to do.

We sat together, relishing each other's company. I took deep breaths, calming myself with his familiar scent. I was so glad just to be in his arms again. When we were together like this, it was hard to see anything wrong with the world.

Yet I had so much on my mind, and it all had to do with last night. I wondered if being here with him was the right decision to make. My judgment seemed distorted because of Rusl's declaration. This was all because of those stupid, life-changing words.

"…It was a long day." I said after a spell.

"…Yeah." He shifted his gaze towards me.

In that one word, I could tell that my absence from his company had hurt him as much as it had me. I could hear thousands of unspoken feelings just streaming from a simple syllable. How Rusl's words had hurt him, how he missed me today, how he didn't want me to leave, how he needed me, and how he needed me to need him, too.

My chest filled with emotions I can't describe and my heart clenched together. I lifted up my hand to softly touch his cheek. "Link."

His eyes captured mine in an intense gaze.

_Stay,_ they pleaded. _Please stay._

I took a deep breath, then wrapped my arms around his waist, tucking my head under his chin. I felt Link's chest move up and down in a relieved sigh, and he tightened his grip on me. My message had been successfully conveyed.

_I'll never leave._

_

* * *

_

"_NO! NO!" I was screaming, my arms reached out in front of me, groping about for Link. But something was holding me back, keeping my body from moving forward despite my struggling and shouting. It was invisible… no… I was in a… a carriage… a carriage made roughly of wood… My arms stuck out the barred windows, but I wasn't close enough to reach Link._

_Link… he was… yelling… at Rusl? Yes, Rusl was the one who did this to me… to us… I was in the carriage, being taken away by… something that was pulling my prison… no, it was… pulling itself… Link tried to run after me, but he couldn't move his feet. We were screaming each other's names… tears were running down his face and probably mine as well… "LINK!" I shouted, but the carriage just got farther and farther away… I could barely hear his cries anymore… "LIIIIIINK!" I screamed desperately, finally..._

"LIIIINK!"

I sat up straight in bed. Surprisingly, I was not covered in sweat; only tears stained my cheeks.

The nightmare was over. I almost sighed in relief, but a growing feeling stopped me from doing so. Something… something wasn't right.

"LIIIINK!"

Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

"LIIIINK! HURRY!"

Out of pure instinct, I glanced out the window next to my bed.

What I saw made my stomach turn to lead and disappear.

_Oh, no…._

Ordon Ranch was on fire.

* * *

…**DONE!**

**So sorry for the most evil cliffy in the world. **

**It was a bad chapter, no? Oh, well. I hope I had at least gotten the feeling out that I wanted to convey. The last part was kinda hard, and the writing was not really my style… You know, all emotional and stuff? **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I swear, you all deserve a huge reward for waiting so long for me. I should write you double- no, triple- no, QUADRUPLE drabbles! But… would you rather me write those for you or just write the next chapter? **

**Eternal Nocturne, typos if you please! :DDD**

**Shout out to The Sage of Hyrule, for making me the awesome profile pic! I will put it up ASAIC!**

**LINKLUVER'S BOOK PIC OF THE CHAPTER: ****The Lost Hero**** by Rick Riordan. Read it!**

…**Review? *insert Link's irresistible puppy-dog face***


	15. Flour is Fun, Fire is Not

**Hey, y'all. Gotta write. SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. Long one. Lotsa stuff to write about. Might be long, who knows? I don't. ...**

…**Birdies… O.O**

…

***BRIAIN IS NOW FUNCTIONING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS.***

…**Hi.  
*ahem* The last chapter was fairly long (–let's see… 4,589 words? Not including Author's Notes?), and I am expecting the next two to be similar in length, if not longer. Actually, this one could be as long as fifteen or sixteen pages. We'll see.**

**Anyway, I have only a VERY ROUGH plot for The Sequel, but barely anything is for sure/definite. **

_**MOST IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_** If you have/had an idea or character for The Sequel, please PM me at your earliest convenience. Thank you for shopping Jewel-Osco.**

…**.*om nom nom* WHAT! I WASN'T EATING CHOCOLATE! *stuffs the non-existent chocolate under her bedcovers*… **

…**STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M GUILTY! GRAHGRAHGRAHGRAHGR- Okay, I'm done with my stupid ramblings. Now you can read the stupid disclaimer. And then the stupid chapter. And then the stupid author's notes at the end. And PS, you should stupid review. (AND I'M STUPID DONE!)**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda isn't mine. (Stupid.)**

**This chapter is dedicated Tybs23, for forcing me to write, even when I was supposed to be doing my Spanish homework. Or sleeping. This chapter will probably be up a lot sooner because of her. Thanks for your abuse!**

**Oh, P.S. In this chapter, there's a tiny flashback, marked by bold letters. Okay?**

**

* * *

**

"_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain."_

_~'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift_

_

* * *

_

"LINK! COME ON!"

This last cry shook me out of my shocked stupor, and I leapt out of the bed. Frantically I dove for the ladder, sliding down to the platform where Link was pulling on his boots.

Before I could even open my mouth, Link cut in. "The ranch is on fire. I'm going to help. Stay here," he instructed me firmly and jumped down to the main level.

"What?" I cried incredulously, following him to the door. "No way!"

"_Stay_," Link said in a dangerous tone. He slammed the door shut behind him. After a second's hesitation, I ducked outside. The yard was empty, so I ran hard to town in the hope of catching up with him.

As soon as I reached the town, I stopped dead in my tracks. The input I received at that moment took me a while to process.

The whole town glowed red with the reflection of the huge fire. Smoke poured from the ranch, swallowing up the moonlight. It was the biggest fire I had ever seen, a blaze from the pits of Hell. Even from my distant spot I could feel the heat emanating from that massive creature. Suddenly I didn't feel as brave as I had when I left the house.

Except for the fierce roar of the fire, not a single sound was to be heard. It was like in the movies when they cut all the audio to increase the drama, but fifty million times scarier.

Movement in front of me beckoned my eyes from their stare. Uli was herding the village children into Sera's Shop; most of them looked frightened beyond tears. The woman nodded at me, like _I can handle this_, and then silently closed the door behind her.

I shook my head as if to clear it. Heart pounding, I dashed across the empty town. _Where is everyone?_ My bare feet slapped against the rough wooden bridge.

Bucket, bucket, bucket- there's one! My hand closed around the strangely warm metal handle, and a second later the container was in the stream. _Hurry… Hurry!_ I urged the water as it slowly rose inside the pail. As soon as I had enough, I flew in the direction of the ranch, the heat growing more intense as I got closer and closer. I was determined to get there as soon as I could to help in any way, but as I rounded the bend and the ranch came into view, my feet halted abruptly for the second time tonight.

The flames erupting from the barn were huge, almost three stories tall. Some unidentifiable townspeople were tossing the buckets of water onto it, but the fire just swallowed it effortlessly. A lot of things besides the barn were on fire: the entire fence, the gate, the huge posts, the grass, even some of the goats. Whoever built this ranch would probably be regretting their excessive use of straw now. The barn door lay in flaming pieces in front of the equally-blazing threshold. I assumed that the goats had trampled it in their rush to get out. Speaking of goats, two persons (Fado and Rusl, it looked like) were trying to round up the frantic animals, but they just kept scattering around in fear. Someone was coughing horribly loud and deep from the smoke-filled air- oh, wait. That was me.

"WATER! WE NEED MORE WATER!" someone yelled as they rushed back towards the village.

"THE WELL IS BLOCKED!" Wait, they have a well? Oh, yeah, it was on the left side of the farm behind the… fence. _Fabulous place to put the dang thing._

It seemed pointless to try to extinguish the barn with my measly bucket, so I attempted approaching a goat with his fur aflame, calming-goat thoughts running through my head. _Nice flaming goat. You wouldn't gore the nice young lady with the bucket, would you? _

"STAY BACK!" Rusl hollered at me, and I jumped away from it. And not a moment too soon; the next second it charged right at the place where I was a second earlier. I decided then to _not_ mess with the 'nice flaming goats' and hurled the water on the fence by the posts instead. No effect. I could probably think of a better solution if my dang HEART would just stop POUNDING!

"ONE OF THE GOATS IS MISSING!" That was Fado. I whipped my head around to look at him, then at the barn. My eyes seemed to detect a large shadow inside the structure.

_Oh, no… The poor thing…_ My racing heart calmed a tad out of sympathy for the lost animal. _What a way to go…_

"I'LL GET IT!" A figure rushed past me. Just before it entered the flaming abyss, I caught a glimpse of blond hair.

My heart stopped.

_Link._

"NO!" I shrieked, reaching out as if to stop him. Other people had similar reactions, all of us rushing towards the building.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled in unison with three other voices.

Time seemed to stop. For was seemed like four horrible hours (but was probably about two terrifying seconds), we heard and saw nothing from inside.

And then Link appeared, choking on the smoke and hauling out a petrified (but surprisingly not blazing) goat by its horns. Five sets of hands- including my own- grabbed onto him and pulled. He stumbled out, goat in tow. His clothes were a little burnt, his face sweaty but otherwise I thought he was fine.

…Until his knees buckled, almost sending him to the ground. I tried to get to him but the others crowded around him, propping him back on his feet.

"You alright, m'boy?" a male voice asked.

After a second, Link responded in a pant, "Y-yeah. Just- Just a little- out of breath."

_Of course. In a flaming building, there's no oxygen._

…_No oxygen._

**I was visibly shaking, tears streaming down my face, and I tightened my grip around my sister's hand. The evil, evil doctor looked down at my fourteen-year-old figure with **_**fake**_** sympathy, I was sure.**

"**How did he-" My mom's voice cracked. "How did he- I mean, was it the flames?"**

"**Actually," said the strange, cruel man in the white coat, "the burns weren't the result of the victim's death."**

_**The victim**_**, I spat in my mind. **_**The "victim"**__**has a name, you know.**_

"**He suffocated. Because of the flames, there was no oxygen in the car. It's quite unusual, because in most auto accidents it's the…"**

**I didn't hear another word, but buried my face in my dad's shoulder and cried.**

_No oxygen._

My jaw set. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the fire.

_Don't mess with me. Don't you DARE mess with me._

In two seconds, a plan formed in my head. I turned away from the people and sprinted to the stream, trying to ignore tears stinging the corner of my eye.

I stopped right at the bank, and concentrated all my powers to make a connection between the water and my hands. This flowing water was harder to levitate than lake water, as it was constantly moving and changing, so I tried picking out one moving section to concentrate on as it flowed down the rivulet. Strenuously I raised them up, pulling, pulling, pulling…

And the water came with them.

I tried to take a bit more, and then some more, but I overestimated and the whole thing went crashing back into the creek. I tried again, smaller this time, building up until I had a churning mass of water about the size of a bathtub. It wasn't perfectly round like one would imagine, but rather lopsided and choppy. But still, it was water. And I was controlling it.

Then slowly, slowly, slowly, I eased back with my feet, holding the water a few feet aloft. The ground was splashed with bits of water flaking off, but I kept my concentration and pulled it along. It was unbelievably difficult, at least ten times more so than one would imagine- I don't care who you are, water is _heavy!_

In less than a minute I was nearing the gate. I took a chance and glanced behind me; some people were coming back with their buckets.

"GET BACK!" I warned. They froze, gaping, at the floating pool of water and at the girl who seemed to be controlling it.

_Closer, closer…_ I pulled the water together into a ball.

_NOW!_

"GRRRAAAH!" In one smooth motion, I spun into a crouch and threw one arm forward, sending the pool flying through the air and across the fence closest to the farm on the right side.

The villagers gawked shamelessly at me, and my cheeks coloured in spite of the situation.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I shouted, trying to hide my blush. "HELP ME OUT!"

They all sprang into action, grabbing their buckets and sprinting towards the stream, myself in the lead. They watched as I gathered another load of water, then filled their own containers and walked back with me, mindful of the ominous floating pool.

My second water strike took out the flames on the right side of the front of the barn. With the bucketed water from the townspeople, I drenched the left. My arms were already tired from carrying the water, but I ran back with the group for a third round.

_Be strong. Remember who you're doing this for._

Again and again we threw huge amounts of water onto the barn. I had to use a bit more effort to quench the roof; hauling the water up that high is no small feat. The party was silently solemn, and they all seemed to be giving me a wide berth. A few broke off the put out small fires in the grass, and some went to help Fado and Rusl with the goats. I was sweating so hard that I probably didn't need to take another trip to the stream and just use my sweat as a water substitute. My feet were aching, being pounded against the ground the whole time I was working. I just kept telling myself, _Be strong. Be strong. Be strong._

_X~X~X~X~X (Brief passing of time)_

Okay. This looked like the last trip. The barn was scorched and crumbling, but now at least there was barely any fire to threaten the town. Just a few more—

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned around just in time to see the whole horde of goats charging right at me, less than ten feet away.

I didn't have time to utter a single syllable before something rammed into me from the side, knocking me out of the stampeding goats' path. The thing and I tumbled right into Mayor Bo's house, causing me to (typically) thwack my head against the porch's edge. The blow was not so major as it should've been- according to my luck, I should've blacked out by now- but my vision was a bit distorted, kind of like in the "old" days when I would take off my glasses. I waited impatiently for it to clear, because someone (the same person who rescued me, I assumed) was holding me gently- VERY gently.

My eyes slowly got better, and I muttered a small, delayed "Ow" whilst massaging my aching head.

"…nie? Annie?" My rescuer was saying my name.

"Nnggh…" I muttered, rubbing my eyes and opening them to face the person, first seeing a pair of bright blue eyes penetrating the darkness

It was Link.

How cliché.

He was looking awfully concerned about me (yeah, concerned about the girl that merely whacked her head when he ran into a blazing building to save a stupid goat).

"I'm fine, Link," I sighed dully, despite my mind going insane over multiple things, such as the total romantic-ness of his action, how something like this happened in almost every single romance ever created, the fact that he was still alive after being in a burning structure of Death, and if only Chase could've gotten out of his car in time…. I closed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" A warm hand was placed on the side of my face, its thumb stroking my cheek.

This distracted me for a moment, but then I was able to reply, "…Yeah. Help me up." I stuck out my hand.

My eyes shot back open when, instead of pulling me up by my outstretched hand, Link chose to tuck one arm under my legs and wrap the other behind my back. He lifted me effortlessly off the ground and slowly set me on my feet again. His hand stayed on my waist.

"T-Thanks," I said, absently brushing my hair out of my eyes and shifting my gaze from an awkward spot on the ground to his face. Link gave me a small smile, which I returned gladly; it was good to smile, even in my exhausted state. What was better was Link's smile. "We better get back and finish up."

"Yeah," he agreed, and, moving to the stream, I took up my water-bending position once again. A few people who had scattered when the goats came through picked up their buckets and headed quickly back to the farm, Link among them.

I took a deep, slow breath, and then gathered as much water as I could possibly manage. My arms and legs shivered, screaming in protest, but I ignored them and continued on my way.

When I arrived at the farm, the villagers were attempting to put out a flame that had flared up right by the barn's entrance, but their poorly-aimed, weak shots were no match for the fire, even if it was a small one.

"St… St…" I tried to speak, but holding up the water took too much of the energy I didn't have. My head throbbed painfully. I searched out Link's face; when his eyes caught mine I communicated the message silently.

"STAND BACK!" he yelled. The people jumped in surprise but retreated from the flame.

I made one solid step in the direction of that last blaze, glaring it down.

_I win._

For one single second, I thought I saw that cruel doctor's face in the inferno, grinning, laughing evilly at me.

Adrenaline (or was it rage?) rushed through my body, and, with a final yell, I hurled the water at the flame. A loud sizzle was heard, and then it was over.

_Over._

I stared at the spot where the fire had been and looked at Link for a brief moment.

Then I collapsed on the ground.

I didn't black out, but I was so exhausted that everything was going on around me was hazy, and I couldn't clearly make out any sights or sounds. What I _was_ aware of was that someone had picked me up and was supporting me, holding me on my feet with an arm about my waist. From his light touch, familiar scent, and just the way his arm felt, I was sure this was Link.

I was sat down on something, Link still beside me, and a liquid was trickled down my throat. I swallowed roughly, coughing on the water-like substance. Miraculously I began to feel better, regaining the use of my limbs as well as the two of my senses.

_Blue potion_.

"Meeegghh…" Wait, was that MY attempt at speaking? The world came into an abrupt focus.

The ranch was a lot darker now that the fire was out, and even though I couldn't see their faces, I could _feel_ the stares of every single villager. I burrowed into Link's side, trying to get a better defensive position for when the questions came pouring in, which I was sure was going to happen any second now. Link held me tightly and protectively, and we stood together to face the crowd.

An awkward silence ensued. There wasn't even the (clichéd) chirping of crickets, most of them probably having fled as far away from the fire as possible. My strength continued to return gradually, but I still held on to Link as though my life depended on it. Which it just might.

Rusl was the first one to speak.

"You… What was… How did you do that?" His face was one of concern, but whether it was for me or for his precious village I couldn't say.

"She's a _sorceress_," someone spat from the back of the crowd. The people parted, and who should step forward but our _favorite_ person, Ilia!

Two clichés tonight. This is getting kind of annoying.

"No other person could _possibly_ have those powers," she sneered. "She's a sorceress. A witch. A _freak_."

"Now, hold on!" Link stepped in front of me, holding out his hands in a stop gesture. "Annie's no witch!"

"Then how do you explain _this_?" She waved her ugly hand around, indicating the messy (but no longer life-threatening) scene around her. "I saw her lift up that water into the air, not a bucket or container to be seen. It's magic, plain and simple." I gave Ilia my best You-Better-Die-Before-I-Come-Over-There-And-Kill-You glare.

"Yes, but Annie wasn't born with it!" Link grabbed my hand.

"Oh, yeah? How do _you_ know?" Ilia stabbed one of her fingers at his chest. Isn't she supposed to, you know, be obsessively in love with him?

"How do I know? Because I was _there_ when she got her powers!" he shot back.

A collective gasp went up. I noticed Link winced, as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to. _What?_

"…You _knew_?" Rusl stepped forward next to Ilia. Oh look. The tag team of making my life miserable.

"…yes, but-" Link's voice was suddenly a lot quieter.

"So you admit that you knew she was capable of dangerous, untamable, massively destructive power?" There was an astonished edge to his voice.

"Rusl, you _know_ she wouldn't-" Link attempted to cut in, but Rusl wouldn't let him.

"Power that could destroy us all?"

"But she-"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Rusl-" Link sounded increasingly aggravated. He was squeezing my hand so tight I thought he would break it.

"I can't believe this." Rusl shook his head.

"_Rusl _-"

"You're telling me you _knew_ and didn't tell-"

"WOULD YOU JUST _LISTEN_ TO ME?"

My eyes widened. All the villagers stepped back, looking scared of Link's outburst. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was the first time he had ever raised his voice.

"Annie is not a witch! True, she has many powers, but they were given to her by the _Goddesses!_" Jaws dropped, but Link ignored them, surging on with his speech.

"How can you accuse her of being dangerous? When has she even _hinted_ at hostility? Has she ever been anything but kind, generous, and helpful? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe she spent all of yesterday helping two of the women in our village clean their houses, one of them being your own wife, Rusl!" Eyes turned to him, and he looked uncomfortable.

"Annie didn't ask to have her powers. The Goddesses gave them to her because her because she showed undeserved mercy. _They_ thought that she earned these powers, why can't you?"

The villagers looked uneasy under Link's hard stare. A few of them vaguely nodded, while others just scratched the back of their necks awkwardly.

After a few moments of silence, Ilia spoke up once again.

"…How can you be so sure she got the powers from the Goddesses?"

"What?" Link's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well… if she can levitate water, who knows what else she can do? Who says she can't… manipulate memories?" I swear, I could just _see_ the evil in her eyes. Some of the villagers shot each other nervous glances, as if they were thinking _She could be right…_ Everyone was looking at me again. I tried to appear indifferent.

"That's crazy! Annie would _never_ do a thing like that!"

"Are you sure? Are you _certain_? Was anyone _else_ there to witness the granting of this "power from the Goddesses"? Huh?" I could just see the sarcasm dripping off her face.

Link bit his lip. "Well, no, but…"

"That's rather _convenient_, don't you think?" The townspeople began to nod again.

"But-"

"_Enough._"

This time, it was Mayor Bo who came forward. People seemed surprised that _he_ of all people should speak up. I guessed I was right in thinking that this guy never really did much when it comes to such things. Or for anything mayor-ish.

"Arguing like this is pointless," he said. "We're all tired, and a lot happened tonight. Let's all just go home, go to sleep, and start again in the morning."

And that was that. The people trailed off, not a single "good night" to break the strict silence. Mayor Bo left right before his daughter, who had to take the time to spit out the word "_Freak_" at me before stalking off to her cave or whatever.

At long last, only Link and I were left at the ranch, standing with our fingers laced together. I wanted to say something, but an unknown force stopped me. My mind was exhausted; all I wanted to do was go home and slump into my bed, but I wasn't about to disrupt… whatever was going on. I ventured a glance at Link. He was staring down the path to the village. His expression was one of deep thought, but I couldn't guess what was occupying his mind so thoroughly.

With a start, I realized-

…_His hand is trembling._

…

…Why…?

I jumped in surprise when Link spoke.

"Let's go," he said, his voice incredibly low. He almost sounded like he was holding back anger.

"…Uh, okay," I said nervously.

We walked slowly in unison towards town. The unhurried pace seemed unfamiliar after all the running tonight, but it was nice. All the doors were closed, and I watched the lights in the windows go out one by one as we passed. I felt oddly disconnected from it somehow, as if I wasn't really there, just viewing the scene like it was a movie. Everything was silent except for the gentle shuffle-flaps of our feet.

I didn't gather the nerve to speak up until Link was opening the door to ou- his house.

"…Link?" My voice sounded a little shaky.

"Yeah?" His was still rather tense. I stepped inside, shutting the door behind him as he picked up the lantern.

"Um… are you angry?" Link paused, the match's fire just licking the wick.

"…Yes." My heartbeat quickened. Lighting the lantern, he then dropped the match onto a small tray by where the lantern usually sat.

"…Are you angry because the whole village knows about my… powers?" He stepped forward, placing the lantern on the table.

"No."

I moved towards him. "…Are you still mad about Ilia accusing me of being a witch?"

"No."

"Then…." Slowly, I lifted up my arm and reached it out to him, intending to grasp him arm. "Are you angry because the ranch burned down?"

"…No."

"Then why-?" I touched his arm.

As soon as our skin made contact, Link whirled around and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

My eyelids shot apart. Link's voice was rough and loud. His eyes glared at me, as if they could see straight through me.

_What? Listen to him? What is he-_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY HERE LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO?"

…_Oh. Right. He told me to stay behind…_

He shook me for emphasis, though he needed none. I was already shocked that he was yelling _again._

"…L-Link, I-"

"YOU MIGHT'VE GOTTEN HURT! OR WORSE! WHY DON'T YOU _EVER_ LISTEN TO ME?"

"…I…I…" I tried to come up with a suitable excuse, but could think of none.

"For goodness's sake, Annie!" His voice was calmer, thankfully, but his tight grip on my shoulders didn't relax. "You never listen to me! I can't believe— why would you— how could you _do_ that to me?"

"D… Do what?"

"Do you _know_ what could've happened to you? Honestly, do you _ever_ think things through?"

My mind 'Hey!'ed in indignation, but instead I said, "I don't see what's so wrong wi-"

"Don't see what's so _wrong?_ Don't see what's so WRONG? Annie, do you know what could've _happened_?"

"W-Well, I-"

"_Annie_."

Link's voice froze me like nothing else. I had never, _ever_ heard such pain in a voice throughout my entire life.

I was absolutely still. Even my heart seemed to stop beating.

_Was it… me who caused this? Me who gave him this sorrow? Could it really be…? I never thought…_

Link's hand ran softly down my arms, stopping a little above my elbows. His touch was so intense that I felt sure his palm would burn me.

"I could've lost you."

The tears welled up in my eyes, a single one sliding down my cheek.

"I could've _lost_ you," he repeated, his voice almost breaking.

Desperately I threw myself at his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, placing one hand on my back and the other behind my head. I sobbed into his shirt, letting out my unspoken "_I'm sorry,_" and crying for all the sadness I had ever brought him. He rocked me, gently _shh_-ing me and stroking my hair. I found it strange that he was the one comforting _me_ when he was the one that was really distressed. So I cried for him, but whether it was because he didn't want to or he just couldn't I didn't know.

One thing I did know was that if I brought him any more sadness, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So right then and there, sobbing in the arms of the man I loved, I promised myself to make everything right, and to _never_ make Link sad _ever_ again.

Never.

* * *

It never ceased to amaze me how much a liquid can spread over a flat surface in such little time. One little spill and BAM!- you're facing ten minutes of cleanup. And it always takes more towels to clean it up than one thinks. Plus, the speed of milk always seemed to be _exceedingly_ quick. Stupid opaque white cow- err, goat secretion.

How did I come be in this thought process, you ask? Well, earlier today, same day as the fire only later in the morning, Sera had smoothly persuaded me to take over her shop while she did… _some_thing, most likely pertaining to her precious kitty.

Don't get me wrong, I love cats, but Sera seemed a little… obsessed with that animal. I wouldn't be surprised if she treated it better than she did her husband or daughter. Anyway, they had gone frolicking off somewhere, and I was now stuck in this horridly cramped shop, cat-hair littering every surface. I would've rather been at the ranch cleaning up with everyone else.

I was straightening the merchandise on the shelves for the millionth time when I detected a milk bottle with a crack in it. Pulling the defective product from its place, I pulled the cork out, intending to put the milk in the cat's dish and toss the container. But being the klutz that I am, I knocked the thing over with my hand while reaching for the saucer, and the whole thing went flying over the counter. Typically, the glass shattered and the milk scattered over the entire expanse of the floor between the counter and front door.

I paused for a sigh/faceplam moment before scrounging around for towels, getting down on my hands and knees, and mopping the spill- make that disaster- up.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I cut myself repeatedly (specifically the knees) on the tiny bits of glass strewn across the ground. With the back of my arm, I swept fallen hairs back onto my head.

Man, could my day get any more miserable? First the fire, then being stuck in this airtight shop, then this? At least _this_ mess can't get any wor-

Suddenly, the door opened and it slammed me on the butt. From the force of the blow and its abruptness, I fell spectacularly into the milk puddle. Fortunately for me, the portion that I had just come in intimate contact with did not have as many glass shards, and I picked myself up, a little shaky but not much worse for wear. Except, of course, dripping with milk.

I twisted my upper body to see the instigator of Extreme Annie Fail numero dos, and who should I spy but the person I would least like to see at the moment.  
You guessed it: Link.

And, surprisingly, he did not fall on his knees and attempt to help me up, but simply stood there, slack-jawed and eyes like dinner plates.

I sat back on my heels and just looked at him, milk trickling from my face, hair, and front torso.

A smile tugged at Link's lips. I raised both eyebrows at him, subtly asking _Would you really…?_

And then he just burst out laughing. The look on his face was so happy that I just couldn't help but smile. He doubled over, arms held across his stomach, and I found myself unsuccessfully suppressing giggles.

"I-I'm sorry!" Link choked out. "It's just— you look so comical with liquid dripping off your face, I just— I just-"

"That's okay!" I laughed. It was hard to be angry with those blue eyes shining at you.

"Whoo…" he said after we had calmed down. Picking up another towel, he knelt down beside me to help. "Annie, you sure know how to cheer a guy up."

I paused to look at him. "What? Why do you need cheering up?"

He rolled his eyes and continued mopping. "I was just at the ranch, helping Rusl clear out what's left of the fence. Everyone's acting so depressed, it was like a funeral. I mean, sure the barn was important and everything, but we can just build another one, move on with our lives."

"Why was it so important?"

"Oh, it's been around for a loooong time. Rusl says it's been at least a hundred years."

"A hundred years!" I exclaimed, swishing my towel around. "How could a wooden building possibly stay standing for that long?"

"It's been well-taken care of," Link shrugged. "I guess it was the only thing our small town really took pride in, besides the spring and all."

"Oh… And now it's destroyed…" I soaked up the last of the milk. "I'm really sorry, Link."

"Not your fault. I never really cared for that old hunk of wood, anyway."

"Did anyone ever find out what happened? I mean, why the barn started on fire?" Getting to my feet and picking up my soaked towel, I dropped it in a tin laundry basin.

"You're never going to believe it," Link said, plopping down his own cloth. "but it was a band of marauders."

"_What?_ Marauders?" I gasped. Link nodded. "How did they know?"

"Apparently, Mayor Bo found carvings on the side of the ranch's well."

"No way! What kind of carvings?"

"Hylian script. They said '_Bring down the supports and the tower will crumble._' Weird, huh?"

I whistled. "Yeah. I wonder... what could it mean?"

Link shrugged again. "Who knows? Rusl sent Jaggle to Castle Town to report the incident to the Royal Guard. Perhaps he'll find out more about these raiders."

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

Link fake gasped. "What is this? Is Annie _afraid_ of the big, bad rogues?"

"No!" I shoved his shoulder playfully.

"I think she _is!_" He covered his mouth with four fingers and looked dramatically at an invisible audience, as if he were an actor in a performance. Returning his gaze to me, he straightened and spoke in a low, 'manly' voice. "But you should know, dear Annie, there is nothing to fear when _I_ am around!"

"Oh, really?" I smiled.

"Yes, for _I_ am the all-powerful Link, capable of taking down hundreds of men with one swing of his sword!"

He grabbed my free hand and pulled me towards him so I spun, giggling, into his side. Making a serious face, he hauled out his sword and pointed it at imaginary foes.

"Fear not, fair maiden! _I_ shall save thee from villainy! CHAAAAARRRGE!" He ran forward, Master Sword outstretched to fell the unseen baddies.

Unfortunately, the sword was pointed directly at a bag of flour. With a large _POUF!_ the sack exploded and flour burst out. A cloud rapidly formed and expanded, dousing the nearer half of the shop in a dry white mist.

After a minute, the powder settled to reveal the two of us, covered in flour and frozen in the same position. We stared at the bag, now trickling out the last of its contents, then looked at each other for one solid moment.

Link's mouth twitched. I widened my eyes,

Then we collapsed on the ground, laughing our lungs out. I couldn't breathe, I kept bumping into Link and picking up leftover glass shards, but it was just so funny I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to (which I didn't). I'll bet I inhaled more flour then than I had ever eaten in my entire life.

As we rolled around in hysterics, my mind, oddly enough, took the time to realize something very important. Link kind of had two personalities: the serious, sensitive, and passionate one, and the playful, fun, and teasing one. And I found that, when I compared the two, mostly I preferred the latter. Don't get me wrong, passion is good, and it has its place, but the man I really fell in love with was more of a best friend than a mysterious lover. And that's just how I liked it. Because, inside, I knew that I was exactly the same way.

* * *

**WHOA!**

…**Just so you know, I'm only about **_**halfway**_** done with what I wanted to put in this chapter. **

**Seriously. There are two more scenes, one being extra, extra long. I just couldn't make you guys wait any longer for an update. Hope you liked it!**

**So… now there will be seventeen chapters… Wow…**

**Anyway, I expect you all had an excellent Christmas, and I wish you all a fabulous new year! As my friend Bobbitt the Hobbit says, "Feliz NAVIdad!" XDDD**

**ONE MORE THING! I think I'm gonna change my pen name. I'm thinking... "Pen In Her Hair". Yes? No?**

**Eternal Nocturne, typos…. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN FIXING THEM! TT_TT**

…**So…uh… hate to ask, but… would you review it please?**

**|  
****\/**


	16. Even When Your Hope Is Gone

**YES, IT'S BEEN FIVE MONTHS. NO, I WAS NOT IN A COMA. NO, NOBODY DIED. I had school and writer's block, the two thing I hate worst. Well, not really, but they're in the top fifty. Like, the last few months have been CRAZY! I've had basically ten hours of sleep during that whole time.  
I'm really sorry, guys...  
****Well, here it is, no use moaning any more. I'm writing this on the website, as opposed to my laptop. OKAY, JUST READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I just heard back from the patent office, and they're still not giving it to me. Christmas, maybe.**

**This chapter is dedicated to… THE GLORY OF GOD! FYI, He gave me the talent to write this horrible piece of junk so you could all entertain yourselves for about fifteen minutes every other month or so (on average, people, on average). Thank Him!**

* * *

"_When all you've gotta keep is strong, move along, move along, like I know you do."_

_~"Move Along" by The All-American Rejects_

* * *

Goats.  
Ugh.  
I think I should go the rest of my life without EVER coming in contact with one of those hairy beasts again.

Here's the story. You remember when the goats stampeded through town last night, correct? You know, when we had some major Link-epically-saving-my-life-ness? Well, it turns out that Fado and Rusl were taking the goats to that clearing between the spring and Link's house, to serve as a temporary pen while they fixed the fence. Apparently, they (as in, the villagers) somehow managed to reconstruct the entire enclosure while I was in Sera's store. Yeah, I know, unbelievable. Anyway, just as Link and I were sneaking out of the store, still covered in flour, Fado appeared at the entrance to Ordon, leading a pack of unhappy-looking goats.

At this moment, I learned that- for goats and certain persons by the name of Fado- it is _quite_ alarming to come across two white figures, one wielding a long pointy object.

I now believe this that sort of thing would be helpful to know prior to exploding bags of flour in one's shop. Especially if you plan on coming in contact with said goats and Fados.

Anyway, Fado's reaction was to scream little-girlishly and dart behind a large rock. The goats' was to "BAH" loudly and scatter themselves across the entire village. And I _mean_ the_ entire village._

There were goats in the pumpkin patches, goats running into buildings, goats frolicking amongst cucoos, goats tripping over rocks and signs and people, even goats in the pond. Goats, goats, goats. And, of course, everyone _else_ in the village (those not tripping up goats, that is) panicked at the sight of twenty massive animals rampaging through their town. It was pure chaos.

Instantly Link and I were on the move, trying to calm all the goats at once. After about thirty unsuccessful tries by the two of us, the rest of the townsfolk sprang into action. During this time, I learned that it takes seven people to haul one goat out of the pond, and four additional persons to help quiet it. And it is _not_ a good idea to attempt getting a goat to move by slapping its behind. (That is true of other creatures, including cucoos.)

Eventually, all the animals were soothed and transported one-by-one to the awaiting ranch facilities. Many of the villagers sported new bruises and scratches, though no one had as many as Fado. Which is surprising since all he did was cower behind a rock. And you can only imagine what the village looked like after what I now call "The Great Goat Affair".

There was much grumbling between the townsfolk as they began the extensive cleanup. Most of the mutterings, I recall, were directed at Link, Fado, and me. Even after all that, Link and I were still slightly flour-y, and our disheveled appearances were the subjects of many odd stares. I tried to ignore the villagers as best I could, plastering a fake smile on my face, but shoveling up tons of goat manure does not put one in the greatest of spirits. My hands and knees still stung with open cuts from the glass shards, (A/N: See previous chapter) but it wasn't like I could just leave everyone else to clean up. I mean, TGGA was partially my fault. I guess.

Finally, with the village restored and the goats penned up, Link and I stumbled back to our- I mean, _his_ house, sweaty, flour-y, and exhausted. Both of us collapsed into the chairs at the kitchen table, not even bothering to take our boots off. After a minute or two, Link hauled himself up and got out some tea leaves, but by the time he placed a steaming mug of the stuff in front of me, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly. Reconstruction of the barn continued, and there was no sign that the marauders planned to return.

…Well, the days passed quietly… except for me.

Ever since the fire, I'd felt… odd. Like something really, really bad was going to happen. It made me jumpy and restless all the time, and my usual klutziness increased tenfold. I pricked myself when sewing, bit my nails, burned my fingers while making dinner, tripped, fidgeted, dropped things…  
_Then_ all of that made me cranky as well, so I kept snapping at Link. And the whole thing had an underlying feeling of nostalgia.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I tried to ignore the sensation, went on long walks and slashed the poor scarecrow to bits with my sword almost every day in the hopes that it might somehow cure me, but nothing seemed to help.

In addition, the _reason_ I only grouched at Link was because he was the only would talk to me. Every time I went into the village, people seemed to skirt around me, as if I had a radius of "do-not-approach". If I tried to talk to them, they would avoid my eyes and excuse themselves quickly. No one seemed interested in me cleaning their house _now_… Seemingly, the only exceptions were Uli and Colin, who didn't seem to notice everyone else's cold behaviour. It was depressing, seeing as my main goal in this town was to get everyone to like me…

Four days after the fire, Rusl called a town meeting. I didn't really want to go, and I assumed I would not be welcome anyway, but Link dragged me along with him. We entered Mayor Bo's house (imagine that, a town meeting at the mayor's!) at about two o'clock-ish.

The sumo ring was set up inside the back room, and most of the adults were sitting cross-legged on the ground surrounding it, except Uli, who was on a chair next to Rusl. I was a little surprised to see the women there; at this time in Earth's history, women should have no say in any form of government. But then again, this obviously wasn't Earth. Anyway, it seemed that everyone had a designated spot, because there were exactly four people-sized spaces for the so-far absent villagers: Jaggle, Pergie, Sera, and Link.

I felt of twinge of hurt. There was no spot for me… Not that I really expected one, but still. You'd think that they'd be a little more courteous. Do unto others, and all that. In the end, I just squished myself between Link and Fado, who was still looking at me strangely from TGGA. This was the better option, otherwise I would have to sandwich between Link and Ilia, who sat on Link's other side. Soon the three other villagers arrived, and the meeting began.

Rusl stood. "I have received a letter from Renado of Kakariko, which brings grave news." _Renado… oh, yeah, he's the shaman guy._ "One of the village children was almost kidnapped two days ago by marauders." A collective gasp went up, and everyone began chattering worriedly. I glanced at Link, who raised his eyebrows at me in reply. Then I propped my head on my hands and continued to listen intently.

Rusl continued. "They are believed to be the same ones that burned our ranch because four days ago, a band of raiders burned down the hotel in Kakariko. They left a message, comparable to the one we found on our well, carved on one of their large gravestones. Jaggle?"

Rusl reseated himself as Jaggle stood up. "When I went to the Royal Guard to report the incident, they told me that similar things have happened in our neighbouring countries. As far as they can tell, the marauders attack two separate villages per country. Alternating towns each time, they burn a building, kidnap a child, murder a woman, then pillage the town and leave. Every event occurs during the night."

Mayor Bo frowned. "If the pattern of destruction is so regular, then why haven't they been caught yet?" My thoughts exactly, Bo.

Jaggle shrugged. "It's weird. No one saw the rogues at all until they came to loot the town. And even then they couldn't give accurate descriptions."

"Why not?"

"They all said that their features were blurred, even if you were looking straight at them. They wore no masks. It was like they didn't have faces at all."

Everyone started talking again, some shouting out odd theories of why they looked so distorted, until the mayor coughed.

"So what should we do?" Pergie inquired after a moment of silence.

Rusl stood again. "I sent a message to the Royal Guard, requesting a few soldiers for protection, but the entire company is in the Zora's Domain, dealing with some sort of situation (A/N: …I swear, I'm not doing these on purpose!) up there. So, I suggest that we set up a night watch system. If you don't mind, Link, I believe it would be best if we set it up on your front porch." Link nodded. "I'll put a bell there, and if the sentry sees or hears anything, they should ring the bell to alert the rest of the villagers. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone was murmuring their agreement when, suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Before I could lose the nerve, I stood up and cleared my throat, following Rusl's example.

The room silenced, all eyes on me. Link was staring up at me, almost in horror, but I fixed my gaze at Rusl.

"Rusl?" I said, my voice squeaking a little. I coughed again. "I would like to request the first watch, please."

Everyone seemed stunned. I could almost tell they were thinking, _No way! I am not letting that freak protect my village! _

Then Uli, looking pregnant as ever, stood, smiled at me, and said, "Sure."

Rusl looked incredulously at his wife. She ignored him pointedly, which seemed very out of character for someone of her kindness, and nodded again at me.

"Oh… Well… Um… Thank you, Uli…" I said, and sank back to the floor. The townspeople turned their gaze to Uli, who glared as if she dared them to contradict her. No one spoke for a long time.

"…I guess that's it then," Mayor Bo said after a while. "Lock your doors and windows. Monitor your children carefully. And for _heaven's sake_, no one leave Ordon without telling anyone! Meeting dismissed."

* * *

"_You've got what I wa-ant!_' I sang over the clatter of the plates. "_You've got what I need. One touch from yo-ou! Brings me to my knees…_" Singing while washing dishes had become a habit of late, as it seemed to offset my continual clumsiness. Of course, it only worked when Link wasn't there, because I could never sing with anyone in the near vicinity. No matter what Link said, I was _not_ a good singer. Too many failed musical auditions proved that matter quite effectively. At least for me.

"_You've got what I wa-ant! Baby, can't you see?"_ I nodded my head in time to the beat. "_That no one else will do for me-e!_"

The song was happy, but my mood was not. I still felt melancholy and awfully lonely. It was like in cartoons when someone constantly had a rain cloud over their head. Nothing could send my cloud away… not even Link.

That wonderful, wonderful man. I was almost certain he could tell how I felt, though I was vigilant never to complain about my unpleasant mood. He really tried hard to cheer me up, and that alone made me feel a little better, but I began to sense that my sorrow was having a negative effect on him. Of course, he was still on his "trying-to-make-it-up-to-Rusl-so-he-doesn't-kick-me-out-of-Ordon" thing (me, as in, Annie-me), so I wasn't with him as often; but whenever we were together he seemed a little less happy. Currently, Link was helping Fado brush and put the goats away for the night.

Speaking of night, I was beginning to get nervous about my guard duty. I was never one for staying up late, and if I did, it was usually aided by several cups of coffee. (There was no coffee in Ordon. Not a single bean.) Of course, I didn't expect anything unusual to happen, but it would be extremely embarrassing if I was found sleeping on the job. Especially when my intentions were to impress the villagers and restore their confidence in me. If it had ever been there in the first place. Their confidence, I mean.

I thought that I had better start lighting the lanterns soon; the room was darkening as the sun lowered in the sky. Still singing, I plunged my hands (vulnerable from the many cuts, bruises, and burns I had received) into the lukewarm soapy water and picked up the last dish. As I scrubbed it with the dishrag, I came to my song's refrain again. "_You've got what I wa-ant! You've got what I need. One touch from yo-ou!"_

"Brings me to my knees!" The voice came from absolutely nowhere, and I promptly dropped the plate in surprise. It smashed on the floor as I spun to face the unexpected visitor.

It was none other than our dearest Link. He stood there, grinning at me, as if he was proud to have recited the next lines of the song, scared me half to death, and made me break a plate.

"Link!" I exclaimed, clapping a hand dramatically over my heart.

"Scared ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"No, not really," I said, rolling my eyes. "I always break plates when you come into the room. Haven't you noticed?"

He laughed, and I had to smile in return. I had faith that if anyone could snap me out of my nostalgic slump, it would be him. And I was trying to be happy, I really was.

Link helped me pick up the fragments and tossed them in the trash. We dried the dishes together, talking of nothing in particular. Soon the tableware was put away, and everything looked neat.

I rested my back against the counter, bracing my hands for support, and Link leaned on it sideways to face me.

"Even though you never really broke a plate before around me," Link began, and I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, "I _have_ noticed something different about you tonight."

"Other than the singing and plate smashing?" I smirked.

"Why, yes. It has come to my attention," Link scooted a little nearer to me, "that is, to my _particular_ attention," suddenly he put his lips extremely close to my ear, his voice becoming husky, "that _you,_ Annie, are wearing _perfume._"

I blushed, at the sudden proximity of his mouth and at his accurate realization. My stomach twisted expectantly, and I swallowed, turning my eyes at him. He met them steadily. Then, very slowly, almost curiously, Link brushed his lips against the tip of my ear.

My heart leaped, but not like it usually does when Link touches me. At the same time, ringing emerged in my ears. Somehow, I felt that what he was doing was… wrong. That it was bad. Thoughts raced through my head.

I didn't move. Apparently Link took that as a sign to go on, because he softly put his arms around my waist. I was too confused to realize this until, very slowly and _very_ sensually, he kissed my neck.

My mind exploded.

"S-stop!"

The word came out of my mouth without my permission. Link drew back sharply, as if I had slapped him. He looked at me with wide, confused eyes. I stepped away, flustered, trying to keep myself from clapping my hands over my ears to silence the now sharper whine. Something burned under my cheeks and I attempted to make sense of what was happening to me.

"I-I'm sorry, I- I don't know…" I stumbled over the words; my lower jaw quivered. "I don't know…"

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Link cut in. "I shouldn't've-"

"No, it's- it's not that, it's just… I don't know how to- how to…" Why did I _do_ that? Look at him! He's confused and hurt. Heck, _I'm_ confused and hurt! What is _wrong_ with me? "I'm not…"

"It's okay," he said, but his face told me otherwise.

"I… I don't feel… I think I need some air…"

Suddenly Link was the picture of concern. "Annie, are you alright? You don't look so good. Are you sick? How can I help?"

The ringing in my head was slowly subsiding. "Um, you could open the door for me, I guess."

Link practically leapt towards the house's exit and held it open for me. Massaging my temples, I walked outside into the cool twilight air. Link followed me after a second, and I noticed he brought a lit lantern. Ignoring it for a second, I inhaled deeply. Link watched me curiously.

"…Are you okay?" Link inquired after a minute of concentrated breathing.

"…I think I am, at least for now…" And it was true, the sound was almost gone.

"…What happened?"

"I-" Abruptly I stopped myself. How would it sound when I told him about my negative reaction to his kiss? He would think that there was something wrong between us. Maybe even on a chemical level. Of course, he probably already felt like that….

"I-I think it was just something I ate, doesn't agree with my stomach, you know?" I bit my lip for the lie.

"Okay…" Link looked like he didn't really believe me.

We stared at each other for a while, me chewing on my bottom lip and trying not to let my eyes reveal any dishonesty, him trying to figure out what I really meant.

"Are you sure you're okay taking watch duty tonight?" Link asked. "I could sit with you if you want."

"No!" I blurted, then mentally kicked myself. "I mean, what would the villagers think if I couldn't do this one night by myself?"

"Why do you care what everyone else thinks?" Link frowned.

I looked at him. Then down at the ground. _I shouldn't tell him… He might be offended…_

Link sighed. "Okay… call me if you need anything." He handed me the lantern, and I could tell that he was avoiding making skin contact.

"Thank you." I met his eyes and tried to give a brave smile, but I think it just came off as a "please-go-away-and-leave-me-alone" kind of grin. He left silently.

I sighed, slumping down into a sitting position, my back sliding against the house. Dropping forehead to knees, I began to realize that it was going to be a very long night.

And it was. Every minute seemed to take an hour. At first I just listened to the sounds of Link moving around inside the house, but it was only about a half an hour later that the house went silent, and it became pitch-black outside.

I spent about an hour trying to figure out what happened to me earlier. I discovered it's quite hard to concentrate on something that confuses you almost inconceivably. Several hundred possible solutions were considered, but only a few made it past the final elimination. Or even the primary elimination, because some were just too wild to be reckoned with.

A. I was having an odd allergic reaction to the perfume which I had gotten from Uli.

B. It really _was_ just something I ate.

C. My mind was being controlled by an outside force, or

D. Link and I were becoming chemically unfit for one another.

I really didn't like considering that last option, but it had to be done, I supposed to myself. That list was really the only productive thing I accomplished. I mean, there's not really a lot one can do if he or she is stuck on a porch waiting for nothing to happen, with only a lantern for company.

The next few hours were rather hazy. The song I had been singing before was now stuck in my head. Due to my uncomfortable position, I was kept reasonably awake. Well, I was awake, yes, but everything had this sort of dream-like quality to it. I felt like it would take a force of great magnitude to stir me from my spot, like the way you feel when you're lying on the couch and you're so exhausted that you're sure you'd faint if you tried to even blink. Except I wasn't actually tired. It was extremely odd. I tried conjuring up some magic orbs to amuse myself, but they faded away very soon after they appeared.

The last thing I remember is a bright flash of blue before I lost consciousness.

* * *

My eyes shot open, and immediately I sat up. The lantern was out. I pressed my fingers pressed against the glass: cold. I had been out for a while, at least an hour.

I was barely able to think _CRUD_ before I heard footsteps approaching. Huddling back against the wall, I pretended to be just another part of the shadows.

My heart nearly stopped. Four blackened figures entered the clearing, having just left the path to town. They made absolutely no noise as they slunk across the clearing. One was carrying a large sack filled with something bulky.

It was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. There is nothing I am more afraid of than the unknown, and the four shadows that had invaded this town seemed to embody everything strange and scary. Thudding echoed in my chest. I forced myself to calm down, when all I really wanted to do was scream for Link and have him work his magic. For assistance in that matter, I pulled up the excuse that had led me to take on my guard duty in the first place. _You need to prove yourself to these people. Show them how much you really care about their city._

_You can do this. By yourself._

As they exited into the forest, I got a better look at the sack one was carrying. It dawned on me that the shape and size of the object in the bag was parallel to that of a human child.

_Colin._

I had no idea how I knew it was him, I just knew. And with that realization, something inside me broke. Snapped. Shattered. Ruptured.

I had to get them. _Now_.

So quietly, ever so silently, I slid down the ladder. Keeping close to the earthen wall, I stole after the men (at least I assumed it was men), staying in shadows. I avoided almost all obstacles, grass, rocks, roots, that I would normally trip on. My body seemed to have trained for this, as if this one night was my whole life's purpose. The pounding of my heart beat in sync with the only thought echoing in my head.

_Colin. Colin. Colin. Colin. Colin._

I moved more quickly than I imagined, rounding a bend and seeing them creep across the bridge. I followed, my eyes focused on that brown sack. None of them looked back to see if they were being followed. In fact, even though they were moving at a hurried pace, they acted at ease. It was like they had done this so many times they didn't have to think about it any more.

I moved faster.

They snuck all the way past the lantern guy's house. Seeing it made me think briefly of Link, but the thought flowed out of my mind more quickly than it flowed in. _Colin. Colin. Colin._ The kidnappers- marauders, rogues, even devils wasn't evil enough to describe them- went quietly into the clearing off the road that was once blocked by bomb rocks. I sidled up against the wall, peering in cautiously.

"So, what was the plan again?" one of them asked, panting. I could just make out the faint tracing of a bead on his face, but to hair colour and other features I was blind.

"The north field, remember? We'll make camp there, and then dump the kid on that mountain," a second one said.

"Snowpeak. And it's called North Hyrule Field," the one carrying Colin muttered.

"Blah blah blah, Mr. Maps," the second one said sarcastically. "It's not like it matters what the name is when we'll be on to the next country in a few days' time."

Just then, I felt a sharp pain coming from my right arm. Biting my lip to keep myself from crying out, I whipped my head around just in time to see the remains of a small blue orb disappear. _Idiot! I must've conjured one unconsciously!_ I swallowed tears and shifted on my feet.

_Snap._

"What was that?"

My eyes widened in horror, glancing down that the two halves of twig under my foot. I had been caught. Footsteps approached. _What should I do, what should I do?_

What should you _do?_ DUH!

With flicks of my wrists I balanced two increasingly large black orbs in both hands. Feeling prepared, I turned to face my would-be attacker and threw the balls at his face.

Except they never reached his face. Instead, they came right back at me, as if they had bounced off an invisible wall. I ducked, avoiding one, but the second crashed straight into my face, exploding my head into a pounding migraine.

Still surprised over my misfire, I crouched and spun, gathering two more orbs for a second attack.

That also never happened. As soon as I had straightened, my whole body froze, unnaturally stiff, and the orbs disappeared. I finally got a good look at my opponent. Memory flashed in my mind: me, in a dress, standing next to Ganondorf. _No, this can't be… No, it's not him._ The man, at least a head taller than me, held out a dark-skinned hand in my direction. I could feel magical abilities in him, and the spell holding me in place. His brownish skin colour was unusual, first I've seen in Hyrule.

But it was his eyes that really startled me.

His eyes… His eyes were pure, uncompromised white. No pupils, no irises, just white. And they stood out from the blackness of the night like a torch in the middle of an abyss.

Normally, I would've assumed that he was blind, but somehow I felt that he _was_ able to see. He was frowning at me, half-amusement, half-annoyance.

"Well, well, well," he almost smirked, "what do we have here? A magical kitten, eh? Come to play with the big cats?"

I was about to spit out a nasty reply, but his spell seemed to prohibit my speaking abilities as well. So I just glowered at him.

"What should we do with her, chief?" The bearded one came up behind him. I had guessed, given that I could only sense magic from the one brown guy, that he was the leader. Everyone else took orders from him. Or suffered the consequences.

"Eh." He shrugged. "We can't have her running off to tell everyone about us, can we?" The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Flek, would you do the honors? Make sure she won't wake for, oh, say, another day or so."

My eyes widened. If I hadn't been petrified, I would've been shaking like a leaf. _No, no, no, no no no COLIN! I need to save COLIN! COLIN! _Unheard screams burned in my throat.

The second man who spoke, Flek, came up and put his face uncomfortably close to my own. All my magical powers were mustered into fighting against the leader's magic bond. Flek grinned cruelly; his breath smelled vaguely like alcohol.

"With pleasure."

It was only then that I noticed he carried a huge club. Lead formed in my organs. Suddenly the spell broke, I was free, I tried to run, my vision distorted because of fear and headache- but in less than a second my skull received a severely painful blow, and I blacked out.

* * *

"…nie? Annie?" Someone was shaking my shoulders. "Annie, wake up!"

The disturbance didn't help my aching head, and I tried to tell whoever it was to stop, but my vocal chords seemed disabled.

It was very cold out here.

"Annie, please don't be dead!" The voice, slightly panicky and male, was vaguely familiar.

"Shouldn't we get her to the spring?" A second, deeper voice suggested.

"Good idea." Someone picked me up, holding me close to his warm body, and started walking swiftly. I felt warm puffs of air on my face; they were breathing hard.

Desperate to comfort my rescuers, and to assure myself that I was indeed _not_ dead, I slowly dragged my eyelids open, blinking because it didn't get any lighter. Night was still upon us. I saw the blurry outlines of the two persons; one carrying me and one trotting beside him.

"She's awake!" The second voice exclaimed in amazement.

"Annie! Don't worry, you're gonna be okay, alright? Just hold on while we get you to the spring."

It was Link. Of course. But, then, who was his companion?

"…who…?" My voice sounded utterly pathetic.

"It's Link, Annie. Link and Fado." _Ah._ I relaxed slightly in his arms.

In another minute we were at the spring. I tried to get out of Link's arms by myself, but as I moved, the whole world shifted and my head started to throb again. Link insisted on doing it himself, so I let him lower me gently into the water.

"…I'll go tell everyone we found her," Fado said, then hurried away.

The water's healing properties started to take effect almost immediately, and in a matter of seconds I sat up.

"Hey, don't rush yourself, Annie…" Link, who was crouching next to me, wiped some wet strands of hair away from my face. For this gentle touch, there was no ringing or heart-pounding to disturb it. Link seemed to have forgotten what happened mere hours ago. But I didn't.

"I'm feeling better already, Link." And it was true; the spring rejuvenated me faster than I would have expected.

"Annie, I'm telling you, you need to take it easy." He covered my hands with his and held me there with his eyes.

"And Link, I'm telling _you_, we need to—"

_Colin._

"COLIN!" All pain forgotten, I leapt to my feet. "Where's Colin? Did you find him?" As soon as Link stood up, I grabbed him by the shoulders. "We need to find him!"

"Annie, _calm down!_" Link grasped my shoulders as well, giving me the _chill out!_ look.

Reluctantly I agreed, taking two deep breaths before asking in a low, calm voice, "Did you find Colin?"

"…No, we didn't." Link looked down at the ground.

My headache, which seemed to have been warded off by the spring water, returned full-force. I choked in an attempt to swallow, my throat stinging. Link returned his gaze to me, concern etched on his face and pooled in his deep blue eyes. Without consent from him, I started walking back to the village. Headache and teats distorted my vision again.

_Colin. Colin. Colin._

All the townspeople were gathered in Link's front yard, like mourners at a funeral. Most of the faces were shocked, some distressed, others panicked. Uli, usually so confident and happy, was crying into the arms of her husband, grief-stricken. The sight of her and Rusl tore at my heart.

_This is your fault._

"Why didn't you ring the bell?" Mayor Bo wanted to know, accusation edging onto his voice.

"Because… I-I thought…" I trailed off, knowing that instead of being brave, I had been stupid. And it was my fault that Colin was gone.

"Oh, what does it matter?" Rusl spat, still stroking Uli's back. "Colin's been kidnapped."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Ilia's voice came from next to her father.

Everyone looked at me except Uli and Link. I looked at the ground.

_This is your fault._

"Hey, wait," Link started, "Annie's not-"

"Yes, I am," I interrupted, stepping forward to face the villagers myself. "I am to blame. It's my fault, and I am so, _so _sorry." I turned my palms outward at my sides, as if physically accepting the responsibility. "And I assure you, I will do everything in my power to help find Colin."

The villagers stared at me, disbelieving. Then Fado said in a low voice,

"Are we going to start a search party?" Some people murmured agreement.

But then Mayor Bo shook his head. "No. We can't get anything accomplished in the night. It would be much better if we all went and rested, then started fresh first thing tomorrow morning. Okay with you, Rusl? Colin is _your_ son, after all." Rusl nodded. "Alright. Then in morning, everyone." Slowly, Rusl led his wife back in to town, followed one-by-one by their neighbors.

_This is your fault._

Mayor Bo was the last to leave. "Link. Would you keep watch?"

Link nodded, and the mayor left quietly.

I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey, Annie…" Link put his arm around my shoulder, "This is not your fault-"

"Yes, it _IS_!" I tore myself out of his reach. He stared at me in shock. "_Why can't you just let me take responsibility for my mistakes?" _I yelled at him, saltwater welling up in my eyes._ "This is my fault! My fault my fault __my__fault__! Stop trying to protect me like I can't handle myself and just _LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stormed over to the ladder, climbed up, and angrily slammed the house door behind me.

And then the tears streamed down my face.

Everything was ruined. Colin was gone, the village hated me, I had just hollered at the one person in the world that was still on my side. And it was all _my bloody fault._

Why am I such a horrible person? Link hadn't done anything wrong. But by siding with me, he basically estranged himself from the entire village, and for what? I couldn't give him anything. I was only doing him harm. I paced around, pulling at my hair and sobbing and asking myself over and over _why was the world so unfair?_

Why? Why? _Because I had forgotten_. Living in this fantasy called Hyrule, I had forgotten about what really happens in life. Innocent, lovely children get kidnapped and ranches burn and people die and _no one_ lives happily ever after. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I couldn't pretend that everything was beautiful and perfect.

I had to leave. Now.

* * *

It was hard convincing myself to go. As I French-braided my hair, I came up with about fifty good reasons why I should stay. Ten more as I pulled on Link's old black cloak, and five when I slid my feet into my work boots. But when I looked in the mirror and saw the trails of tears that still glistened on my cheeks, it reminded me that it was better if I left. Link had Ilia. He would forget about me eventually.

When I was finally ready to leave, I remembered my huge stacks of written- and drawn-on papers. Pulling them out from under the bed, I placed them in the fireplace, and a few live embers caught them ablaze.

A half burned page fluttered out of the fire and landed next to my foot. It made me think: I supposed I owed Link more of a goodbye than an empty bed the next morning. So I found a sheet of parchment and a freshly whittled pencil. And I wrote to him- don't ask me how, because I really don't know- a goodbye letter in perfect Hylian script. It was weird; I just wrote his name and then suddenly I knew how to write the whole thing. Like some epiphany, or a blessing of the goddesses. Signing it carefully, I folded it and left it on the table.

My plan for escape was already formed in my head. While braiding my hair, I had figured out that during my watch duty I had accidentally invented a sleep orb- that was the bright flash of blue right before I passed out.

I noiselessly cracked the door open, just a touch, and sent a medium blue orb directly at Link's head. Just as I expected, he went to sleep immediately. He would doze long enough for me to be safely away, but not so long that someone would find him asleep later this morning.

I stepped out into the cool night air, taking a final deep breath. A memory stirred in my head: the first time I stood on this porch. Link had been with me… I found myself crouching down next to him.

"_Whoa!" Link laughed. "Hold on there, Annie. You're gonna fall over."_

Suddenly, memories of Link assaulted my mind. I tried to think of something else, they would just make leaving harder, but they refused to stop appearing.

"_No," he smiled. "I think it's funny that you blush whenever I touch you_."

"_I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Link grabbed me by my shoulders, cutting me off._

"_Goddesses bless," Link whispered in my ear. "I thought I'd lost you."_

_His mouth was, again, buried in my hair._

I clapped my hands over my ears, attempting to cease the mental attack.

_Even though he was tired and bloody, he still looked unbelievably cute with that expression._

_Then his lips were on mine. I had no thoughts. Everything just went blank, just like that. The only thing I felt was Link. _Link_. His touch, taste, and feel, right at that moment. I was totally lost in his kiss, immersed in the joy of being like that with him. His lips were so tender, so soft and pleasing… _

"No… stop…" I whispered. "Not the kiss…"

_But when Link's breath came on my neck, I stopped thinking altogether. _

_I watched him disappear down the path. His walk was so comforting and familiar in total contrast to what I was feeling; it made my chest ache with a knot I hadn't felt in a long time. _

"_You need to be warmer. May I…?" He held out his arm, asking if he could put it around me._

_I promised myself to make everything right, and to _never_ make Link sad ever again._

The remembrances faded, and I lowered my hands away from my head. Yes… I had promised that. And now, in leaving, I would be keeping that promise. When I'm gone, he'll never be hurt by me or my presence again. He'll be better-off, _happier_ when I'm gone. _Go,_ my mind commanded me. _GO!_

_One last time,_ I said. Suddenly overcome with enormous sorrow, I gazed at Link's face, wishing his eyes were open so I could see that glorious blue. This feeling, something so strong it hurt… what was it?

And before I could stop myself, I was pressing my lips to his. He was asleep, so he didn't kiss me back, but it was that onelastmemory we shared that enabled me to leave. As I pulled my mouth back, I heard him sigh in his sleep.

My heart yanked, trying to get nearer to him. I wrenched myself away, chanting _go, go, go, go_ in my mind. Swiftly I climbed down the ladder and dashed towards the forest, not crying, and not looking back.

* * *

**The End.**

**JUST KIDDING! One more chappie. THEN WE'RE DONE!**

**Wow. I spent like, five months on the first part, but wrote the last half in about one day and a night. Scary. **

**And BOTH PARTS STINK. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry you have to read my cruddy work… I TRY AND TRY AND IT STILL STINKS! **

**Second to last time, Eternal Nocturne: Typos, please?**

**Um… You, the reader and I, the author have been waiting five months for this update so… Would you review? PLEEEEASE? **

**|  
****\/**


	17. part I The Road That Leads Away From Him

**Hey, guys. Yes, it's been like ten months… I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**How can I APOLOGIZE? I don't even know what to say! I'm sorry it's been forever, you guys are so amazing for sticking with me through this! I absolutely promise, I swear on my Zelda manga, that this will be done before July at the very latest! It's just my first year of high school has been . I don't even have time to play Zelda weekly! *sniff* But I'm almost done with Skyward Sword OMIFARORE IT'S EPIC. **

**And I'm very, very sorry that this isn't the end. With what I want to do, I had to split chapter seventeen into three parts. I was going to publish all three at once, but you guys have waited FAR too long! I have part two about thirty percent done. **

**Chapter seventeen (which I just call "The Road" for now) is so different from the other chapters; all my fantasy- and medieval-reading is rubbing off on me. _BUT I HATE DESCRIBING SCENERY. I HATE IT SO MUCH. I STINK AT IT ALSO._**

**You guys get SO MANY COOKIES if you even READ this. (But more if you review ;D)**

**Disclaimer: …I… I don't deserve this….**

**This chapter is dedicated to people who have been waiting this whole time without forgetting about poor ol' me. *wipes tear***

* * *

_"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you've never met." _

_~Anonymous_

* * *

It was already dark by the time I reached Castle Town. Not surprisingly, the Goron was still standing at the south entrance, and I wondered vaguely if he noticed me at all, a figure in a black cloak sweeping by. Seemed doubtful.

I slid easily through the open gates, mentally preparing myself for the city bustle that would differ so from my day's solitary walk/jog/run.

What I did not expect was the deathly silence that welcomed me. The streets were almost deserted, excepting a few people who seemed to be perfectly comfortable standing alone in the chilly night with nothing to occupy themselves. The air seemed to breathe suspicion. Shivering slightly due to something other than the cold, I pulled my cloak closer around me and stepped into a shadowed corner.

As soon as I was concealed, emotions struck my body so forcefully I swayed on my feet and had to lean against the wall to keep my legs from folding under me. _Crud, not again…_It was about the twentieth time this had happened to me all day. After I stopped crying initially, which was about the same time I exited Ordon Province, I would be perfectly okay until suddenly I was racked with horrible feelings of loss, despair, hopelessness.

It was ridiculous and inconvenient. Emotions were something I could do without now, at least until I rescued Colin. I tried to get myself under control, looking hard at my quickly-freezing fingers on the stone wall that offered no comfort or warmth. Tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away angrily, telling myself over again that what I was doing was the right thing. That both Link and I would be better off without each other. That I need to get over myself, and him. That this was the path my life took, and I could follow it or be lost forever.

That I had to save Colin.

I took a few quiet, calming breaths and was starting to leave my hiding spot when I realized with shocking clarity:

I had _absolutely_ no reason to be in Castle Town.

Why had my feet taken me _here_ of all places? A growl came from my abdomen, reminding me of my idiocy for forgetting to bring a single rupee. Or a weapon of any sort. In fact, I had no money, no food, no place to sleep, no sword, and worst of all, no idea of what was going to happen.

Scrubbing at my eyes once again, I weighed my options: wander aimlessly around town and just tire myself out, or sit here and think stuff over.

Cloak billowing around me, I sat.

Okay, what do I have with me?

Clothes. Boots. Link's cloak. Magical ability. …Yep, that's pretty much it.

What did I need for survival?

Food, of course, water, money, shelter, weapon, and a plan. The only thing I could get at the moment was the plan. Sarcastic hurrah!

_Plan… Alright, a plan… I can do a plan. What are my objectives? _

Retrieve Colin and make sure he gets back to Ordon in safety.

B…. Okay, A. was my only objective. So… My plan was relatively simple. Find the bandits, kill them, bring Colin back to Ordon, and marry Link.

Marry Link?

When did that become part of my plan?

_You can't be with Link, _I reminded myself for possibly the thousandth time today. _You're not good for him, remember?_

Not good for him. Ha. I made myself sound like a bad habit. Which, according to Rusl, I was.

Just a bad habit. Like biting your nails. An addiction that is totally unnecessary and annoying. A vice. A failing. A flaw.  
Sigh…

In any case, now that I had my simple plan outline, I had to figure out what to do next. As in, right now.

_Right now…_

_Right now… I am completely exhausted._

_But I have to get going right now, save Colin before it's too late._

_Right now…_

…

…_This cloak smells like Link._

_Link… Right now…_

Completely unaware, I tumbled into sleep.

* * *

_I've never felt this way before around him. His mouth was pressing against mine, tasting sweet and sinful, like wine. I sensed as though we were touching in every way imaginable. But… something was wrong. I— no, _we_ shouldn't be doing this. I was blushing with something more than pleasure. And then, his hand roamed somewhere else, and I tore myself away from him. He looked darkly amused, like he found it funny that I was so reluctant. _

_This wasn't the Link I knew._

_Even more suddenly, I became aware of the presence of another person. I turned; there was a door that had never been in the tree house before. Heart pounding, I strode over to it and yanked it open._

_In a small closet stood Ilia, almost cowering away from the door. Her outfit was extremely tight and smaller than I've ever seen. At the sight of me, she burst into insane giggles while I gaped stupidly at her. She pushed past me, "tripping" on my foot and falling into Link's arms. They exchanged glances, and then burst out laughing, Link pulling her more tightly to his chest, not even hesitating at the touch of her bare skin._

_My head pounded. Why was he doing this? Why was Ilia in his closet? I stared even more idiotically, my stomach twisting and heaving. When they saw me looking, their laughter intensified._

_Me. They were laughing at me._

_I felt exposed, as if my clothes were completely gone. Crossing my arms protectively over my chest, I began to back away from them._

_They seemed to re- notice me, and both grinned. Their parted lips revealed rows of pointed teeth. They kissed deeply, as if putting on a show, just for me._

_I turned and slammed into the door, yanking at the knob but it wouldn't give. Wheeling to face them, I found their heads to be getting closer and closer, but their intertwined bodies remained in the same perspective. I saw flashes of tongue and pointed teeth, and no matter how hard I tried I could not take my eyes off their engaged lips. My throat burned from something, something I couldn't name. Link was laughing, Ilia was laughing, laughing as in victory. Tears slipped down my cheeks as their faces loomed nearer. The last thing I saw was sets of sharp jaws about to swallow me, and I screamed._

I screamed again. The sound was way more real this time. I shot into an upright sitting position.

And promptly smacked my head against something hard. I bit back a cry off pain, contenting myself with mumbling profanities, and rubbed my eyes forcefully until they refocused.

A crowd of people stood around me. Maybe ten in all, and they were gazing bewilderedly at the odd black-cloaked screeching girl who spent the night in their street corner, perhaps to see if I would ride off on a broomstick. My head still pounded from the blow, but the disturbing images of the nightmare were fading fast, thank the Goddesses. I stared back at the group a minute, hoping that they would get the message and look away politely, but I found their manners to be someone lacking. I gathered myself and stood up, looking around for effects I didn't have and wanting to speak but couldn't. Someone coughed. Giving my cloak a yank to straighten it, I held my head high and pushed through the mob.

It didn't help that after a few seconds I walked into a carton of apples and almost spilled them.

After that, the people went back about their business. The sun was low in the sky, maybe six or six thirty. But, like what I had expected last night, the market was already bustling. Money exchanged hands, people yelled out their wares, fierce bargaining echoed around, but no one glanced at me twice. Maybe it wasn't so unusual for suspicious-looking strangers to sleep in corners.

My stomach growled again, a hollow sound that was not helped by the aroma of breakfast-y foods surrounding me. Even scraps would be a blessing, though I wondered what degree of filth I could stomach.

Now that I was thinking of it, my lips were dry and cracking, my mouth parched from thirst, my throat sore and scratchy, and I could feel the beginnings of a massive headache. I told myself, cogently, to get over it as my feet lead me around in random patterns.

This Castle Town was far more vast and complex than any of the Zelda games had ever portrayed. It was a complete tangle of streets, houses, and alleys, more comparable to what I imagined a medieval London or Camelot was like. The only difference was that people here did have rather colourful, albeit simple, outfits. I was in a completely different part of the town than the SGs, I remembered from my last excursion here with— …Um. Never mind. Anyway, that was one less thing to think about.

"Hey. Girl."

The low, rumbling voice yanked me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head back and forth, taking in the creepy alleys surroundings I had apparently wandered to in my thoughtful haze.

"Over here."

I one-eightied around to see a man leaning against a grimy wall.

He was very large, rather round in build, with messy hair and a scraggly excuse for a beard. His clothes were dark and dirty, unlike most others I had seen so far, and did nothing to flatter any good features. The sleeves seemed a bit small, perhaps thus cut to accentuate his bulging arm muscles. But this also didn't attract me in the slightest; overly-buff muscles were gross.

A sword hung at his side, concealed by a wooden sheath, but I couldn't tell if he could actually use it or it was just for impressions.

He smiled, revealing crooked, halfway-nasty teeth and a disturbing glint in his eye. I was reminded of an evil Hagrid.

"How come such a pretty little thing like you is sleeping all alone in a corner?" he asked, with a crude accent unfamiliar to me. I raised my eyebrow at him. The only truth in his question was the corner part. I was not pretty, though compared to him I could be Princess Zelda. In addition, I was quite tall and built with a rounded figure. But again, next to him I could be considered quite dainty. Almost anyone could.

"Is there any reason I should not be?" I asked in reply with more confidence than I felt. His twisted smile made me uneasy, my senses went on alert. I wished, not for the first time, that I had my sword.

"Well, what I mean is…" The ogre-like man grinned even wider, "Why are you sleeping all alone when there's such a nice bed waiting for you with me?"

His words hit my mind like a physical blow. I got lightheaded for a second and stepped unsteadily backwards. _Did he just say… what I think he said?_

Ogre-Dude laughed cruelly at the confused look on my face.

"Did I shock you, little girl?" he chortled, "What? Have you never been there before?"

"None of your business!" I snapped, red-cheeked. "Leave me alone, creep!" I turned to walk away. _Did I look like a prostitute? Oh, my Goddesses…_

"I pay well! Even better if you give me something good!" I heard a note of desperation in Ogre-Dude voice. Of course, his hormones are probably extra-large, just like the rest of him.

I whirled around, trying to make my face portray annoyance rather than terror. "Listen here, pervert! I am not about to waste my time with the likes of you! So buzz off before I make you regret you ever spoke to me!" I resisted the urge to flick him off and began to stalk away, hurrying as much as possible without running in panic.

"Just as well!" Ogre-Dude called after me angrily, "You'd probably be no better than a _child_! Whoever's bed you shared last must've been a _real wimp_!"

Link's smiling face flashed in my mind.

"GRRAAAAAH!" I roared, spinning around and charging at him. My fist connected with his thick jaw, I felt something break, and he was sent sprawling back against the wall. His head struck it with a loud _thwack,_ and he slumped to the ground.

I froze, staring at my still-outstretched (yet unbroken) fist with wide eyes. Dribbled from Ogre-Dude's mouth was a small trail of blood.

I looked again at my hand. A few red dots speckled it hideously.

_Bm-bmp._

My mind reacted oddly to the spots, like my entire consciousness twitched. Though quite freaky, I dismissed it as a side effect from my poor sleep and state of hunger.

Wiping the blood on the man's dirty vest, I glanced around to see if anyone had heard my shriek and come to investigate. No one had, so I started to stroll down the alley as if I hadn't just knocked out a being three times my size with one punch.

But then my stomach growled. An idea popped into my head, and I— hesitantly— patted down Ogre-Dude until I heard the pleasant chime of rupees. My nose crinkled: he _reeked_. Then, with a second thought, I attached his sword to my belt, right next to his bulging wallet. Satisfied at last, I ambled away.

It occurred to me, as I was almost out of the alley, that what I just did could be considered mugging.

Oh, well. Not the worst thing that I've ever done. I think.

With Ogre-Dude's masses of money, (_man_ that dude was loaded! No wonder he said he could "pay well". Should've probably spent more of that money getting decent clothes. Or a bath.) I bought some bread, apples, and goat cheese. It took many bites of each before the hunger began to fade. Fortunately, I had bought plenty to take with me, and even purchased a small bag to keep it in, along with a skin full of water. I also had my new sword sharpened by an available blacksmith, who took the reasonable amount of rupees he charged with a friendly wink. It was a rather primitive weapon, and not very well balanced, he told me, but I figured it would suit my purposes.

Finally well-fed and more confident than I had been in what seemed a forever, I sat down by the fountain in the city's center. The water looked clean enough so I splashed my face, dried it with my cloak, and settled down to come up with the plan I had failed to come up with last night.

I tried to recall as much of the bandit's conversation from two nights ago as I could. One of them said they would make camp in North Hyrule Field, but if they meant it to be yesterday they would probably be on their way to Snowpeak by now.

Snowpeak… If my knowledge of Twilight Princess was correct, you had to go through Zora's Domain to get there, at the very tip of the… Province-Whose-Name-I-Forget. I stood in anticipation of leaving, when something nudged at the back of my mind. Zora's Domain… I had heard that recently. Someone said it, a person I overheard in Castle town?

"…_but the entire company is in the Zora's Domain, dealing with some sort of situation up there."_

Of course! I remembered now! At the town meeting two days ago, Rusl said that the entire company of Hyrulean Royal Guard was up there.  
But wait, shouldn't the Royal Guard be, you know, guarding the "royals"? Hm, maybe the princess was up there, too.

Well, that was convenient. If all went well, they would just walk right into middle of Hyrule's finest soldiers. Then it would be spot, arrest, and return of Colin! Ta-dah! No harm no foul!

…But, knowing me and my recent run of luck, something would go wrong. Colin would be hurt, or the magic-y guy with scary eyes would escape, or they wouldn't get caught at all…

So I set off, right then, for Zora's Domain.

…Well, after I go buy some blue potion. I had a feeling I would be needing some soon.

* * *

Everything started to go horribly wrong as soon as I left the cave.

I stepped hesitantly into the soft light, the sun was just barely starting to get ready to set, my boots making only the slightest shuffle, and then I realized— my calculations were all off. Or at least my memory was.

My plan was to go through North Hyrule Field and catch up to the thugs near Zora's Domain, so I could just hand them straight over to the soldiers. I thought that by going through the cave-thing at the northernmost tip of the field, I would come out somewhere near the canoe rental place. Then make my way toward the domain.

Unfortunately, I was nowhere near the river. The bright moon illuminated the cavern-like place I was in, carved into the wall. A tunnel ran back into the wall, so it was like this section of the path had a window to the outside. A few rocky pillars offered ceiling support, positioned at the edge of the floor nearest where it dropped off into oblivion, stretched throughout the window. I recalled that the entire area preceding the Zora's throne room or whatever was somewhat like a huge, cylindrical basin, with various gouges and protrusions along the sides. The waterfall, a massive beast no less than seven stories high, was strangely quiet.

In fact, the entire vicinity was hushed in what seemed a respectful silence.

I moved slowly nearer the frightening edge, and, with my hand braced on the wall for balance, I looked down into the depths. It was foggy underneath me, though almost completely clear at my eye level and above, and I could only make out the vaguest human shapes though the mist. Soldiers or Zoras? Or bandits?

Inexplicably a rope caught my eye, wrapped twice and precariously around the widest column and dangling over the edge. I swallowed nervously.

_So they were here._ Perhaps they also followed my flawed "strategic" plan. Whatever the case, I realized that I would have to climb down the rope after them.

Two reasons my heart stared thumping madly and my throat went dry:

A. I wasn't afraid of heights. Really. Actually, I was afraid of _falling_ and _dying_ from those heights. And

B. I had never been good at climbing ropes. Just ask my gym teacher.

But then again, I had also never run away from my home— er, place of resisdence, slept in a filthy city corner like a homeless person, been talked to like a prostitute, mugged someone, hunted after three thugs and a kidnapped child, or jogged distances longer than three miles. So as long as I was accomplishing major milestones in my life, I wrapped the thick rope around my wrist, grasped it firmly in both hands, and eased myself over the edge.

It wasn't so bad, really. I was able to find plenty of footholds, and even though the rope burned my skin and I felt completely exposed and vulnerable to attack and my head kept screaming _I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE_, I was slowly making my way down the rock face.

I sang, just barely above silence, to pass the time and distract from the fright— it was a habit of mine. Once or twice my foot slipped and I swung a little on the rope, but I continued descending. I found it to be scarier if I shut my eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my right foot found the ground. I leapt off the rope onto all fours, momentarily forgetting my need for secrecy, and just glorified in the small, solid strip of land that rimmed the mini lake. When I heard some scuffling of feet, I pushed myself up and jumped back against the wall, sliding until I found an outcropping to hide behind.

I peered over the side, and froze.

_There they were_.

It was no doubt. The three of them, their silhouettes burned into my mind, standing only ten meters away from me. Or five meters? The fog distorted everything. They seemed to be talking. Where were the guards?

Colin… was still in the sack.

Rage boiled inside me. _This was it._ This is what I had been waiting for. I was about to step out and start attacking, when I remembered two nights ago when I tried to attack them, and the magical guy with freaky eyes stopped me so easily. I couldn't take that risk again; I _had_ to come up with a plan. My mind raced.

Suddenly, they started moving toward me. Surely they would discover me if I stood here, so I slid quickly along the wall, hoping to blend in. As soon as I rounded a sharp bend I took off running, being swallowed by the tunnel that I knew led to Upper Zora River, or whatever it was called. (By the way, _this_ tunnel was how I thought I would be entering the Zora's Domain in the first place. Go figure.)

I kept stumbling, I couldn't even see two feet in front of me, but fortunately did not run into any walls. A minor miracle. I thought the mist should be getting thinner, but oddly, it was just the opposite. Suddenly my surroundings became significantly lighter through the fog— I was out of the tunnel. I came to a rushed halt at the boundary between land and what I assumed was the Zora's River. _Think, Annie, think._ Gosh, I wished I had played Twilight Princess before coming here, instead of Skyward Sword… The land-bridge was to the left, right? I mean left, correct? If I crossed it I would eventually come to the rental building.

But as soon as I was on the bridge, I heard the gang approaching. I instinctively spun my head to possibly see where they were, forgetting that the haze obscured almost everything, and promptly tripped. But this time, I actually fell onto my face, banging my chin hard and slipping on the dewy grass. That would stain my shirt.

My hands fell upon some thick rope-ish things. Vines! They dangled over the overpass's border, disappearing from view.

So quickly that I barely registered what I was doing, I scrambled over the side, gripping the thick, coarse vines like they were the only things that anchored me to life (which I supposed they were), and suspended myself under the bridge, completely hidden from view.

It was like the scary rope all over again, except that I managed to nest myself in a tangle of the plants so I didn't have to rely completely on my arm strength. And the sound of running water a few feet under me was comforting, so if I fell I wouldn't immediately die. I was grateful for the mist for the first time as it concealed me even further.

As they dashed onto the bridge, their footfalls felt like earthquakes, and I held on even tighter and curled myself up. _Shut up, heart._

They stopped directly above my head.

"…didn't think that they place would be crawling with soldiers!" One of them spoke, but I couldn't place their voice. "We'll have to come back some other time!"

"But the ritual! We can't afford to wait any longer, can we?" I was pretty sure that was… Flick? Flak?

"Flek is correct." This speaker was definitely the scary brown dude; his voice was forever in my memory. "Since we were unable to capture the first child, we had to drop this one of a mountain."

"That's really weird…" The first guy muttered under his breath.

"Yes, it is," Brownie snapped. Okay, I can't call him that. Browns? (I found it odd that, even in sheer terror, I could still manage to be insane.) "At least I was able to conjure up some fog so they wouldn't spot us." Oh, so that's where it came from. Man, this dude had _some magic._

"What are our other options?" Flek asked. Jeez, I hoped they left soon; I was starting to cramp up. And I think my sword was sliding from my belt.

"Well, it wouldn't be as potent," Browns began, "But if we tried again and captured the child in the other village by tomorrow night, then we would have to… I don't remember. I think it had something to do with a lake."

"Oy… Sounds like a lot of work,' moaned Flek.

"_Well, taking over the world IS a lot of work!"_ snapped Browns.

WHAT? They're trying to take over the _world_? What kind of clichéd comic book was this?

I could almost sense the other two flinching. "Well, yes, but…"

"If we're _going_ to complete the procedure, if we're _going_ to increase my magical powers so we're unstoppable, if we're _going_ to use them to rule the world, we're _going_ to have to do the work, no matter how hard it is!" He sounded like he was desperately trying to keep his temper under control. "And I _need_ you guys to continue with me! I would not be able to do it without you."

Not quite sure why, but I had a feeling that Browns _did_ need them but only for now, and that as soon as he was through with his "ritual" he would dispose of the two men. That just made me hate him more.

"You got it, boss! We're with you all they way!" I think that was Flek— I couldn't really concentrate because my hands were slipping and I had to shake them out a few times. Oh, _please_ go away…

"Alright, then. We'll head back the way we came. Remember, _not a sound_. Even with the fog, we have to avoid the guards at all cost. Let's go!" Their feet slapped away.

As soon as I could hear them no longer, I counted five seconds with deep breaths and wearily hauled myself onto solid ground again. I lay there, gasping for breath, not wanting to move or even think from exhaustion. But eventually I had to do both, so I began to strategize.

As I lay and tried to relax, I decided my best bet would be to reach the village before them, and warn its people that they were coming again. But of course, if the populace wanted to help me fend them off, there was a huge battle and Colin might get hurt in the crossfire; he would be nearer to the enemy. If only I could rescue him _before_ the combat…

Wait. Weren't there only like, three people in Kakariko? The bomb dude, the shaman and his daughter? Maybe it was one of those many discrepancies between the game vs. the real thing.

But whatever the case was, I didn't really want to involve anyone else in this, it was my fault and mine alone.

I managed to sit up. By this time, the fog was rapidly dispersing— they must be going away quickly. Okay, maybe… I could manage to get Colin from them. I mean, they stole him from his house; how hard could it be to take him back while they're on the run? I ignored that question. Then I could have the villagers harbor him safely there, while I return to fend them off. It sounded well enough in my head. And if I did die, then at least Colin would be in safe hands.

This, naturally, would all depend on me getting ahead of them. And I obviously could not follow them back.

So how _else_ can one get to North Hyrule Field?

The only answer that came into my head was through the river. That is, the section of Zora's River that tapered off southish, a direct route to the area. I estimated it would take me a matter of minutes for the raging, whipping, thrashing current to sweep me down there.

And with that pleasant thought, my entire body shuddered with fear.

But as was my new mentality, I chanted Colin's name in my head. Lurching to my feet, I stumbled back over the bridge toward the water's edge and, kneeling, stabbed my hand in.

Freezing. Typical. I yanked off my cloak.

Then it struck me: I knew Link's— I mean, _the_ old cloak was waterproof, and I could just wrap my food in there so it doesn't get soggy and useless.

But… what about my clothes?

The idea of floating down the river naked didn't especially thrill me. But would having sodden clothes for who-know-how-long be worse? I really, really, _really_ hated having wet clothes. One of the reasons why I never went on log rides.

I laid the cape out on the ground beside me and shrugged my pack into the middle, followed by Ogre-Dude's short sword. With the fog gone, the evening was clear and still lit by the setting sun.

My eyes darted around nervously, as if I expected to see someone come out of the quickly-forming shadows to watch me strip. The thought didn't even make any sense. If _I_ wanted to watch someone undress, I would just stay in the darkness and drool like a perv.

Okay, now I was being ridiculous. People were naked all the time. It wasn't really a big deal. So, slowly and resolutely, I took off my shirt.

With each layer I removed, I grew more and more self-conscious. The air was cold on my bare skin and gave me goosebumps all over. I felt staring and ogling eyes on me.

As soon as the last article was off, I quickly tied the bag up and pressed it to my chest, grateful for some cover. The bag was heavy, what with my sword and the food and rupees and such, but it was comfort nonetheless. My braid felt peculiar against my completely exposed back.

I slid into the water quickly, gripping the land's lip, taking a few seconds to get used to the near-frostbite-inducing temperature and the urgent pull of the current as the water soaked into my hair. _Hurray, my first time skinny-dipping!_ With that final thought, I seized the bundle and released my anchor.

Immediately I was rushed downstream. It was faster than any water coaster I had ever been on, and fifty times more scary. I entered the stone tunnel, usually ablaze with torches but tonight they were cruelly unlit. Soon the darkness swallowed me.

I thrashed around, trying to keep both my hold on my cloak-bag and my head above the water. The water was _way_ more rough than I anticipated, and I thanked myself for my earlier resolution about ditching clothes, which would only serve to drag me down further.

All of a sudden I slammed into something cold and solid. A rock? I gasped in pain and by consequence swallowed some water and began to choke. The stone's jagged surface chaffed my exposed skin painfully, scraping open new wounds across my entire body. I tore myself away and barely managed to maintain my grip on my package. After that, the fear was nearly mind-numbing and I began to panic. The icy river tossed and spun me around; I wildly prayed for no more boulders.

It happened twice more.

After the second time, I thanked my blessed stars that I didn't hit my head and fall unconscious or break any bones. After the third, I accidentally let go of my bag and had to lunge after it, sending up more gracious petitions, scraped out of my spinning mind like a miracle. But now my body was scraped and probably bleeding, and I most likely would develop bruises in places where no one should have bruises. I barely even registered that my heart was nearly exploding.

I estimated it had been five minutes before the river began to calm and I caught glimpses of a light amidst my desperate failing— rapidly coming closer with each second. Abruptly it was no longer blackness above my head but a sky, the sun just barely winking away. The water relaxed significantly, reduced to a gentle flow.

I paddled lopsidedly to the stone steps that would afford me safe passage out of this treacherous and evil river. Crawling up their gratefully smooth surface, I heaved my exhausted body, coughing and spluttering and shivering, onto the sweet, beautiful, heavenly grass. One of my hands ended up under my chest, and I could finally tell how hard and fast my heart was hammering. The outside air was freezing after the water, but some of the water on my face was warm, so I guess it wasn't so bad.

And then I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I could only just lay there in an awkward position with my wet hair sticking to my face and pant and bleed and cough and I suppose cry.

I'm not sure why, but I guess it was because I had just gone through one of the most frightening, disturbing five minutes of my life, and even just in the course of the day I had been scared almost out of my wits like four other times.

It took me a few minutes to calm down enough to organize my thinking again, and even then I was a little loopy.

_I'm naked.  
Ha ha, it would be just my luck if there was a family having a sunset picnic like, twenty feet from here.  
Ha, poor kids. They'd probably be scandalized for life!  
Or there were a bunch of perverts over there, maybe they watched me strip and followed me all the way down here, ha ha!  
Or maybe Link came to find me, and now he's ogling at my exposure. Haha- ha… ha…_

That thought startled me into sense. I pushed myself into an upright position, gathering my bloody legs to my even-more-so injured chest and pulling my pack next to me.

_No. Link would not come to find me. Link does not need me._

I tried to wipe my face off with my hands, but I only succeeded in smearing it with blood. My darting eyes informed me there was no one in sight. Thank you.

I examined myself, taking in my various scratches— some were long, other short, some were shallow, others deeper… But none looked incredibly serious or alarming. And they weren't too many, I guessed. I was bleeding a rather lot, but that couldn't very well be helped. I didn't actually have any bandages.

Opening my pack, I rummaged around to find my black leggings and, with the assistance of my teeth, tore off some cloth from the ends of their legs. I pulled the pack closer to me as a comfort. Working slowly and carefully, I used the scraps to sop up the worst wounds, rinsing them occasionally in the river. A problematic one was under my left eye, perpendicular to my nose but it wouldn't stop bleeding. I left it alone eventually. The effort was hard in my curled-up position, but with the open fields surrounding me I felt like this was the least-revealing arrangement. The air, though cold, began to dry my skin, despite the fact that my braid was absolutely soaked and I had to secure it around my head so it wouldn't keep dripping uncomfortably.

Once all the scrapes seemed at least in acceptable condition, I stood and hurried to put my clothes back on. They were only a little damp, but that was okay. And my wounds that were still bleeding stuck to them a little, but I was fine. The food, at least, was none the worse for wear.

At this point, I had to reward myself with some bread to prevent breaking down in self-pity.

I mean, here I was. Alone. Wet. Oozing blood. Anxious. Only recently clothed. Tired. Hungry. Scared. Seemingly without a friend in the world. And chasing after an advanced being and his goons to rescue a child who would probably hate me for the rest of his life anyway. My eyes became wet again.

I silently resumed my Colin mantra. It did help me cope, despite my earlier sentiments. I could handle the loneliness, the discomfort, the fear, as long as I had a purpose. As long as Colin was alive.

The cloak was amazing, my bright spot in this situation. Though completely soaked on the outside, its interior was quite dry and warm. Rolling the other stuff onto the ground, I shook it out a little then draped it around my shoulders, dry-side in. I felt warmer instantly, and the weight of the water it still held was comforting, like a hug.

The quickest way to Kakariko from here, I remembered clearly, was through that gorge-place. Yes, the one that was crawling with those weird spider-like monsters and Bulbins galore.

A swig of cool water helped steel my resolve, and finally I was off to Kakariko.

* * *

**Wow. That was really weird.**

**Innuendos! Rope-climbing! And nakedness! What a chapter! I hope you like!**

**Some parts were really hard to write for me, as you could probably tell by the fact that they really stink. I want to take a creative writing course or something.**

**I have a few more things to explain about GIMC, but I'll wait until the next two parts. *GRAH THE AGONY OF WAITING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!***

**Thank you for waiting, and reading, and hopefully reviewing! Have a lovely day! :D**

**Eternal? Pretty please? ^_^**


End file.
